


Lost (Jeon Jungkook)

by Day6Raelee



Series: Lost Series [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-08 12:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 27
Words: 53,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14105487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Day6Raelee/pseuds/Day6Raelee
Summary: *THE WALKING DEAD*Raelee Grimes, is the oldest child of Rick and Lori Grimes, but she is a little different from everyone, she doesn't have a blood type, she looks nothing like her parents, and she's a little crazy in the headBut, when the world ends, and her brother gets shot, she goes to this farm, and she meets these 7 brothers, and she falls in the love with one of them, but once he figures out, her story, will he love her or just leave her?





	1. 1: What Lies Ahead

 

 

## 1: What Lies Ahead

 

**Raelee** **'s** **P** **.** **O** **.V**

**I was sitting in the car, with my parents, Carl, Carol, and Sophia, as we watch cars go by, and I sigh to myself, we just came from the CDC and it was a dead end, and there is no cure, so I guess we're gonna have to keep on keeping on "Just thinking about our trip to the Grand Canyon with Carl." Mom says and me and Dad start to laugh**

**"I don't remember that." Carl says and I looked at him**

**"No, you wouldn't. You were just a baby." I say to him, I was like 5 years old, when we went on that trip "Besides, we never made it past Fort Worth." I continue**

**"No, you got sick. I never knew a baby could throw up so much." Dad says and I grimace,**

**"Ugh, don't remind me." I say to him**

**"The doctor in Texas said you'd live. Then we turned around and drove home." Mom says and I smile at the memory, you can't good memories like that anymore**

**"That sucks." Carl says**

**"No, it was a good trip." Mom says**

**"The best." I say**

**"Can we go see it? The Grand Canyon? I'd like to." Carl says and I looked over at him**

**"I would too. Can we go?" Sophia asked**

**"We'd never go without you and your mom. That's a promise." Dad says and I smile**

**FLASHBACK**

**"Okay, mom, I'll be careful." I tell my mom as me and my boyfriend Daniel walk out the door, and we get in his car, and he starts to drive away from my parents house, as me and him are gonna go out on the town. The ground had some snow on it, so it will be a little slippery, so Daniel will have to drive safely, and slowly, cause the last thing I want is to get into a car accident. Me and Daniel were talking and I heard a song playing faintly in the background, and then all of sudden, I see this white van swerving "Daniel!" I exclaim, and the white van crashes into us, all I saw was black, just pitch blackness.**

**I woke up and all I saw was just white, and I look over to see my parents, and Carl**

**"Hey, baby." Mom says and I smile and I sit up** **  
**

******"What happened?" I ask my voice raspy**

**"You got into a car crash." Dad says and I look down, and then I remember Daniel** **  
**

******"Is Daniel okay?" I ask them and Dad shook his head**

**"He died on the spot." He told me and I look down at my lap again, and I felt arms wrap around me, and I see my little brother hugging me, and I hug him back** **  
**

******"Rae, the doctor told us, that you have no blood type." Dad told me and I sigh,**

**"Yeah, it's true." I say to him** **  
**

**"Why didn't you tell us?" Mom asked me and I sigh**

**"Cause, I didn't think it will be a problem, those fucking doctors don't need a blood transfusion, I'm still alive, I'm still here." I say, there is no way, that anybody can give me blood, since I don't have a blood type** **  
**

**FLASHBACK OVER:**

**I saw the RV just stop out of nowhere as, we were on this highway, and I sigh to myself, and we all get out**

**"I said it. Didn't I say it? A thousand times. Dead in the water." Dale says** **  
**

**"Problem, Dale?" Shane asked** **  
**

 

****"Just a small matter of being stuck in the middle of nowhere with no hope of-- Okay, that was dumb." Dale says and I sigh**   
**

 

**"If you can't find a radiator hose here..." Shane says but Daryl cuts him off**

 

**"There's a whole bunch of stuff we can find. I can siphon more fuel from these cars for a start. Maybe some water. Or food." He says and I shook my head**

 

**"This is a graveyard. I don't know how I feel about this." I say and everyone looks at me**

 

**"Come on, y'all. Just look around, gather what you can." T-Dog says and we started to look around and I walk by and saw a lot of dead people in the cars, and I sigh, and I then saw a car that clothes in it, and I sigh in relief and I grab them**

******"Lori, under the cars. Carl, Sophia, get down now." I hear my dad say "Rae, get down." My dad told me and I get under the cars, and I hear footsteps, and I realize it was walkers and I put my hand to my mouth to try not to scream, and I look over to see my brother, and he looks terrified, I put my finger to my lips as a sign for him to stay quiet and he nods and I felt my heartbeat go faster, as I keep seeing feet go by 'Oh, god, when is it gonna end?' I thought and then I saw the last of them go by, and I sigh in relief, and I saw Sophia pop her head out and she screamed, as I saw another walker 'Shit!' I thought and I saw her get out from under the car, and she ran off and I widen my eyes, and I saw my dad get from under the car,** **and so did my mom, Carol, and Carl**

**"Raelee. There's two walkers are after my baby." Carol told me and I covered her mouth so she doesn't make the walkers come back** **  
**

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Daryl, and my dad went back out there to look for Sophia, my dad had to distract them, and I guess Sophia ran off and now they have to go look for her again, and he sent Glenn and Shane back over to the Highway, where I guess that we are stuck on. I put my hair up in a ponytail, and then I hear something from Shane that made me a little pissed and just like what the fuck dude?**

**"Why do you think I'm prepping my new ride? I'm leaving." Shane says and I grew angry,** **  
**

 

****"Leaving?" Mom asked confused**   
**

**"As in gone for good. Gonna quietly slip away first chance I get." Shane told her and then starts the engine to the car, and I hear something on the radio**

******"The emergency alert system has been activated. The Office of Civil Defense has issued the following message: Normal broadcasting will cease immediately. This is a civil emergency..." The radio says**

**"Is that a local signal?" Glenn asked and I look at him** **  
**

******"It's got to be within 50 miles of here." I say to him "Avoid anyone infected at all costs. Remain calm. Help is on the way. The emergency alert system has been activated." The radio says and Shane turns it off and I sigh**

**"Asshole." He says and I walk off**

**\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I was sitting by the rail of the highway that leads into the woods, and I see Carl talking with mom, and I sigh to myself, and I saw Dad and Daryl come back without Sophia, and I lean back on the railing and I sigh**

**"You didn't find her?" Carol asked** **  
**

******"Her trail went cold. We'll pick it up again at first light." Dad told her and I nod to myself**

**"You can't leave my daughter out there on her own to spend the night alone in the woods." Carol told my dad and I look at her** **  
**

******"Out in the dark's no good. We'd just be tripping over ourselves. More people get lost." Daryl told her and I nod**

**"But she's 12. She can't be out there on her own. You didn't find anything?" Carol asked about to get pissed, and I went over to her** **  
**

******"I know this is hard. But I'm asking you not to panic." I tell her trying to calm her down**

**"We know she was out there. And we tracked her for a while. We have to make this an organized effort. Daryl knows the woods better than anybody. I've asked him to oversee this." Dad says and I look over at Daryl and he had blood on his pants** **  
**

******"Is that blood?" I ask him and he looks down at his pants**

**"We took down a walker." Daryl told me and I look back at Carol** **  
**

******"There was no sign it was ever anywhere near Sophia." Dad says to her**

**"How can you know that?" Andrea asked him** **  
**

******"We cut the son of a bitch open, made sure." Daryl told her and I sigh, 'That is disgusting' I thought**

**"Oh God. How could you just leave her out there to begin with? How could you just leave her?" Carol asked my dad, Oh hell no! She is literally blaming him, what the fuck?** **  
**

******"Those two walkers were on us. I had to draw them off. It was her best chance." Dad told her**

**"Sounds like he didn't have a choice, Carol." Shane told her** **  
**

******"How was she supposed to find her way back on her own? She's just a child. She's just a child." Carol says and she sat down on the rail, and my mom went over to comfort her**

**"It was my only option. The only choice I could make. I'm sure nobody doubts that." Dad says and he walked off, and I sigh sadly** **  
**

******"My little girl got left in the woods." Carol cried, and I then walked off and I walked into the** **RV**

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Dad put this arsenal, that Carl had found, down on a hood of a car, and I sigh as I look down at them**

**"Everybody takes a weapon." Dad says and everyone grabbed a weapon except for me, since I'm carrying my gun** **  
**

******"These aren't the kind of weapons we need. What about the guns?" Andrea asked and I roll my eyes, bitch shut the fuck up!**

**"We've been over that. Daryl, Raelee, Rick and I are carrying. We can't have people popping off rounds every time a tree rustles." Shane says and Andrea looks at me pissed off to hell, and I glare at her and roll my eyes** **  
**

******"It's not the trees I'm worried about." She says and I sigh loudly**

**"Say somebody fires at the wrong moment, a herd happens to be passing by. See, then it's game over for all of us. So you need to get over it." I snap at her and she glares at me and I glare at her back, I've always hated Andrea, she's so bitchy, and I don't fucking wanna hear your problems, like okay I get your sister died, but you don't have to be a bitch to everyone** **  
**

******"The idea is to take the creek up about five miles, turn around and come back down the other side. Chances are she'll be by the creek. It's her only landmark." Daryl says and I nod**

**"Stay quiet and stay sharp. Keep space between you but always stay within sight of each other." Dad says** **  
**

******"Everybody assemble your packs." Shane says and I got my gun ready and I walked over to the railing, and I waited for the group**

**Why did my parents decide to bring Carl with us? I mean he's so young, but I guess kids are gonna have to grow up in this world, so I guess this is good for him. We stopped at this tent and I looked over at Carol**

**"She could be in there." Shane says and I sigh softly** **  
**

**"Could be a whole bunch of things in there." I say and Dad looks over at Carol**

******"Carol. Call out softly. If she's in there, yours is the first voice she should hear." Dad told her, and Daryl went over to it slowly**

**"Sophia, sweetie, are you in there? Sophia, it's mommy. Sophia. We're all here, baby. It's mommy." Carol called out, but nothing and Daryl unzipped the tent, and there was this horrendous smell and Daryl was in the tent for a long time** **  
**

******"Daryl? Daryl?" I call out and then he walked out**

**"It ain't her." He says and I furrow my eyebrows** **  
**

 

****"What's in there?" I ask**   
**

******"Some guy. Did what Jenner said. Opted out. Ain't that what he called it?" He says, and then I heard church bells, and we all started running**

**We continued running, until we were at the church, and we were at the front doors, and I open them, and I saw four walkers, and me, dad, Daryl, and Shane went in and I got out my pocket knife out of back pocket and I stabbed the walker in the eye, and it fell to the ground dead "Shit." I say, and then I heard Shane telling Dad about how this church has no steeple and then I heard the bell ring again, and we all ran out just to see a recording and I pull it out of the box "Dammit." I say**

**"A timer. It's on a timer." Daryl says and I saw Carol go back in and I sigh and I went back in as well and I sat down next to her** **  
**

******"Father, forgive me. I don't deserve your mercy. I prayed for safe passage from Atlanta and you provided. I prayed for Ed to be punished for laying his hands on me and for looking at his own daughter with whatever sickness was growing in his soul. I prayed you'd put a stop to it, give me a chance to raise her right, help her not make my mistakes. She's so fearful. She's so young in her way. She hasn't had a chance. Praying for Ed's death was a sin. Please, don't let this be my punishment. Let her be safe, alive and safe. Please, lord. Punish me however you want, but show mercy on her." Carol says and I smile sadly**

**\-----------------------------------------------**

**"Y'all gonna follow the Creek Bed back, okay? Daryl, you're in charge. Me, Raelee, and Rick, we're just gonna hang back, search this area another hour or so just to be thorough." Shane says and I look at him, wait what? Why am I being separated from them?**

**"You're splitting us up. You sure?" Daryl asked** **  
**

******"Yeah, we'll catch up to you." Dad says and I look at him**

**"I want to stay too. I'm her friend." Carl says, and I look at him, and I widen my eyes, and mom agreed, which I think is stupid, because he should be going with her, and I saw dad give mom his gun, which she refused, but Daryl gave her an extra, and then the group left** **  
**

**"I don't know if you're looking at me with what? Sadness? Scorn? Pity? Love? Maybe it's just indifference. I guess you already know I'm not much of a believer. I guess I just chose to put my faith elsewhere. My family, mostly. My friends. My job. The thing is, we-- I could use a little something to help keep us going. Some kind of... acknowledgment. Some indication I'm doing the right thing. You don't know how hard that is to know. Well, maybe you do. Hey look, I don't need all the answers. Just a little nudge. A sign. Any sign will do." Dad says as I was in the doorway of the church, and he started to walk out and I walk out as well**

**"Get what you needed?" Shane asked**

**"Guess I'll find out." Dad says and we left**

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We ended up in the woods, and I saw this deer, and I smile slightly, you can't ever get good shots of nature, when the world is over. I see Shane raise his gun ready to shoot it, but then I saw Carl walking slowly over to it, so I had to stop Shane "Shane." I whisper and he looks over at me, and I point over to Carl and Carl walks over to it, and he stared at it, and all of a sudden I hear a gunshot, and the deer fell to the ground, and so did Carl 'Oh my god!' I thought**

**"Oh no. No. No, no, no, no!" Dad yelled, and him and Shane ran over to him, while I was stood frozen in place, he can't be dead, can he?** **  
**

**A/N**

**Here's the first chapter of Lost!!**

**So what did you think of it??**

***EDIT 3-3-19: OKAY SO I'M EDITING LOST BECAUSE I HAVE A NEW FORMAT AND I'M GONNA STICK WITH IT!! AND I ALSO WANTED TO ADD SOME STUFF AND CHANGE SOME STUFF***

**{Raelee}**


	2. 2: Bloodletting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick discovers a possible safe haven; Shane must go on a dangerous mission to get needed medical supplies. Raelee may want to lose her mind as her brother's condition is bad.

  

**Raelee's** **P** **.** **O** **.V**

**Running. That's all I'm doing, is just running, and I'm going to keep running until my legs or lungs give out. My brother is just basically dying in my father's arms, and my dumbass tripped over my feet and I fell, and I groan "Shit." I say and I get up not caring about my busted kneecaps "How far is it?!" I yell at the guy who shot my brother**

**"Another half mile, that way! Hershel, talk to Hershel-- He'll help the boy." He told me, and me and my dad bolted towards that farm, and I see these people come out of the house, and I turn my attention to see 7 Korean boys staring at me 'Oh, great.' I thought** **  
**

**"Was he bit?" The old man asked my dad**

**"Shot. By your man." Dad says to him** **  
**

******"Otis?" This woman asked** **  
**

**"He said find Hershel. Is that you?" I ask and the man nodded**

******"Help me-- Help my boy." Dad told him**

**"Get him inside-- Inside!" Hershel says and they all went inside, except for me, I felt very dizzy, so I sat down on the steps and I put my head in my hands, and then I felt hands go on my shoulders which made me jump and back away from the person** **  
**

******"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, I'm Kim Namjoon." He says**

**"Hi, Namjoon, um I'm Raelee Grimes." I say to him** **  
**

******"Um, I want to take your mind off your brother being in there, so I want you to meet mine." He says and I smile and nod and he helps me up from the steps "Okay, before I introduce you to them, 3 of my brothers have the same last name except for the rest, because we have different dads." Namjoon told me and I nod**

**"Okay." I say and I saw 6 boys sitting by a tree** **  
**

******"Guys, this is Raelee, and Raelee these are my brothers Jin, Taehyung, Hoseok, Jimin, Yoongi, and Jungkook." Namjoon says introducing us, and I smile slightly and wave, and they all waved except for Yoongi,**

**"I'mma, have to go check on my brother." I say to Namjoon and he nods and I ran back to the house, and I go into the house, to see my brother** **  
**

**\-------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Jungkook's P.O.V**

**"That girl is cute." Tae says and I look at him**

**"Hey, she may have a boyfriend, back off." Namjoon says and I nod** **  
**

******"Yeah, she might have a boyfriend in the group she is in, and we don't wanna piss him off." Jimin says and I nod again**

**"But, she is cute." I say and my brothers look at me**

**"Does someone have a crush?" Jin asked me and I sigh and shook my head 'no'**

******"No... okay maybe." I say and I look down**

**"Aww, our little Jungkookie has grown up." Hoseok teased and I rolled my eyes** **  
**

******"I thought I told you to stop calling me that, I'm not 12 anymore." I say and he rolls his eyes**

**"Just accept it." He told me and I sigh and nod, I guess I can't say anything cause I'm the youngest out of all of them being only 17** **  
**

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Raelee's P.O.V**

**It turns out that Carl had parts of the bullet deeper inside him, so Shane and the guy who shot my brother, who's name is Otis, went to find supplies so Hershel can do the surgery on him and I'm just freaking the hell out! Mom finally got here, because Maggie went out and brought her here, I was sitting in the grass just looking at the stars, and I then got up and I went in the house, as I started to get really cold and I heard something I never thought I'd hear**

**"Take some more-- Whatever he needs. Then I'm gonna go." Dad says and I widen my eyes, my dad has given about 2 transfusions already, and Hershel can't ask me, cause I don't have a blood type** **  
**

******"Go-- Go where?" I ask him**

**"He said five miles. They should be long back by now. Something's gone wrong." Dad says to me** **  
**

******"Are you insane? You're not goin' after them." I say**

**"Rick, listen to your daughter." Hershel told him** **  
**

******"If they got into trouble--" Dad says but Hershel cuts him off**

**"You're in no condition to do anything about it. You've given too much blood. You're barely on your feet. You wouldn't make it across the yard." Hershel told him** **  
**

******"Something happened, I have to go." Dad says and I shook my head**

**"No, your place is here. If Shane said he'll be back, he'll be back. He's like you that way." I say** **  
**

******"I can't just sit here." Dad told me and I grew mad, and I snapped**

**"That's exactly what you do! If you need to pray or cry or tell God he's cruel, you go right ahead, but you're not leavin', Dad. Carl needs you-- here. And I can't do this by myself. Not this one. I can't... I can't." I snap, and he nods and I walk out of the house, pissed out of my mind, and I see Namjoon and the rest of the boys standing there "How much of that did you hear?" I ask** **  
**

******"All of it." Jungkook says and I sigh**

**"Great you guys must think I'm crazy." I say and they shook their head** **  
**

******"We don't think that." Taehyung says and I nod**

**"Okay." I say to them softly** **  
**

******"We'll uh we'll help you get through it." Jungkook stammered and I smile softly**

**"You just met me." I say to them** **  
**

******"I know, but we just wanna help." Jin says and I nod**

**"Okay, okay." I say and I smile, but then I feel tears well up in my eyes, and I feel them fall, and before I knew it heartbreaking sobs were coming out my throat, and I see Jungkook come up to me and hugged me and I sobbed on his shoulder, 'Shane, hurry up!' I thought** **  
**

**A/N**

**Okay I know this one is short!!**

**Sorry for the delay!!**

**And I'm sick right now!!**

**{Raelee}**


	3. 3: Save The Last One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group awaits Shane's return; Shane finds himself trapped in a school; Daryl and Andrea search for someone in the woods. Raelee is getting closer and closer with Jungkook

 

 

**Raelee's** **P** **.** **O** **.V**

**I was sitting on the ground and I was back to looking at the stars and I see this car pull up, and I realize it was Carol's Cherokee and I saw Glenn and T-Dog, and I sigh in relief and I ran over to Glenn and hugged him and he hugged me back tightly**

**"Where is he?" Glenn asked** **  
**

******"He's inside." I say and he nods and I let him go, and I see T-Dog's arm and he looked awful,**

**"There is a doctor in there as well." I say and he nods and the two walked inside the house, and I walked back over to the boys,**

******"Is that your boyfriend?" Tae asked and I widen my eyes**

**"Tae!" Jungkook exclaimed and I smile and laugh a little** **  
**

******"Glenn's not my boyfriend, he's just a really good friend." I say to him and he nods "I'm gonna go in, okay?" I ask and they nod, and I walk in, and I see Maggie and I smile at her and she smiles back, and I go to the room where Carl is, and I saw Hershel checking his blood pressure**

**"They don't get back soon, we're gonna have a decision to make.** **" Hershel says and I furrow my eyebrows** **  
**

******"And that is?" I ask and he looks at me**

**"Whether to operate on your brother without the respirator." He told me** **  
**

******"You said that wouldn't work." Dad told him, and I look at Dad**

**"I know. It's extremely unlikely. But we can't wait much longer." Hershel told Dad and I sigh sadly, and I walk out the room and I went and sat back on the steps and I see Jungkook sit next to me** **  
**

******"So, what's gonna happen?" He asked and I sigh**

**"If Shane and Otis, don't come back soon, they're gonna have to do the surgery." I say and I sigh "They better get here." I mumble** **  
**

******"They will." He told me and I smile and nod**

**"Thanks, Jungkook." I say and he nods and I cling to his arm, like a small child, and I know he smiled at this,** **  
**

******"Stop smiling." I say and he laughs and I smile** **, man you don't have moments like this anymore**

**\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I was just walking around to get some air, cause I can't stand it in there, but then I saw my mom and my dad and I decided to hide and listen to their conversation**

**"Maybe this isn't a world for children anymore." Mom says and I widen my eyes** **  
**

******"Yeah well, we have a child. Two to be exact. Carl is here in this world now." Dad told her**

**"Maybe he shouldn't be. Maybe this is how it's supposed to be." Mom argues, and I gasp lightly** **  
**

******"You can't mean that. Okay. All right. I can understand that thought crossing your mind." Dad told her and I feel my heart speed up as I listen more to this conversation** **  
** ******  
**

**"It didn't cross my mind, Rick. I can't stop thinking it. Why do we want Carl to live in this world? To have this life? So he can see more people torn apart in front of him? So that he can be hungry and scared for however long he has before he... So he can run and run and run and run and then even if he survives he ends up... he ends up just another animal who doesn't know anything except survival? If he... if he dies tonight, it ends for him. Tell me why it would be better another way." Mom says and I felt tears leave my eyes, and it took all of me, not to collapse to the floor**

******"What changed?" Dad asked and I perked my head up**

**"What?" She asked** **  
**

******"Jenner offered us a way out. You asked him to let us keep trying. You begged him. "For as long as we can," you said. What changed?" Dad asked and I sigh sadly**

**"There was a moment the other day... it was just a second but I forgot Jacqui was dead. I turned around, I wanted to tell her something. I almost said her name. It was just a second and then I remembered. But then I realized she didn't have to see any of it. The highway, the herds, Sophia, Carl getting shot... she didn't... She doesn't have to be afraid anymore. Hungry. Angry. It hasn't stopped happening, Rick. It's like we live with a knife at our throats every second of every day. But Jacqui doesn't. Not anymore. And then... I thought, "maybe Jenner was right."" Mom says, and then I pop out from where I was hiding** **  
**

******"I don't accept that. I can't accept that. That man surrendered. It doesn't matt... it doesn't matter what he said. None of it. You really think it would be better if Carl... if we just gave up?" I ask her**

**"Raelee, tell me why it would be better the other way. Please." She told me and I sigh and I gulp and I then just walked off trying to not to be in a sobbing mess** **  
**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I had finally got inside the house, and the boys, except Jungkook, were just in the kitchen, and Jungkook was next to me while I had my head on his shoulder, and I realize to myself, what the fuck am I doing? I just met him! I heard coughing, and I look over and I saw it was Carl and I get up and so does Jungkook and me, my parents, Jungkook, and Hershel go over to him**

**"Where are we?" He asked** **  
**

******"Hey, little man. That's Hershel. We're in his house. You had an accident. All right?" I say with a small smile on my face**

**"It hurts, a lot." Carl says and I frown** **  
**

******"Oh baby, I know. I know." Mom told him**

**"You should have seen it." Carl says to mom and I grew confused** **  
**

******"What?" Mom asked him confused as well**

**"The deer. It was so pretty, mom. It was so close. I've never been..." He says and then he stops talking and I widen my eyes, and then he starts to seize and I back up** **  
**

******"What is happening?" I ask and then mom and dad tried to hold him down but Hershel stopped them**

**"Don't. It's a seizure. If you hold him down, you could hurt him." Hershel told them** **  
**

******"You can't stop it?" I ask with tears falling down my face**

**"He has to just go through it." He says and I turn around and bury my face in Jungkook's chest, sobbing, and he held me tightly "His brain isn't getting enough blood. His pressure is bottoming. He needs another transfusion." Hershel says** **  
**

******"Okay, I'm ready." Dad says and more tears fell**

**"If I take any more out of you your body could shut down. You could go into a coma. Or cardiac arrest." Hershel says and I let out a sob** **  
**

******"You're wasting time. Come on, man. We need a way out." Dad told him, and I knew Hershel took more blood out of Dad, "Kid, get my daughter out of here." Dad told Jungkook, and he nods and he let go of me, but still has his arm around, me and he took me out of the house, and we passed the boys who gave us concerning looks, but we just sat on the porch**

**"Raelee, if you are related to Carl, you should give him blood, instead of Rick." He told me and I sigh** **  
**

******"I can't, because I don't have a blood type." I say and he looks at me confused**

**"What? Everyone has a blood type." He told me** **  
**

******"Except me, I just have to live with it." I say to him, and he put his arms around me again and I laid my head on his chest, and I listened to his calming heartbeat and I sigh softly**

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I was with mom in Carl's room, and I had Jungkook asleep at my feet**

**"Before it happened we were standing there in the woods and this deer just crossed right in front of us. I swear it just planted itself there and looked Carl right in the eye. And I looked at Carl looking at that deer, and that deer looking right back at Carl. And that moment just... Slipped away. It slipped away. That's what he was talking about when he woke up, not about getting shot or what happened at the church. He talked about something beautiful, something living. There's still a life for us, a place maybe like this. It isn't all death out there. It can't be. We just have to be strong enough after everything we've seen to still believe that. Why is it better for Carl to live even in this world? He talked about the deer, mom. He talked about the deer." I say to her and she smiled at me** **  
**

******"You know you're one of the good things, that is left in this world." She told me and I shook my head**

**"I'm nothing good, I'm just- I'm just me." I say and I sigh, man I've been sighing a lot today, what the hell is wrong with me?!** **  
**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hershel is checking on Carl, and then I realize we are running out of time, I knew it**

**"He's still losing blood faster than we can replace it. And with the swelling in his abdomen we can't wait any longer or he's just going to slip away. Now I need to know right now if you want me to do this, because I think your boy is out of time. You have to make a choice." Hershel says**

******"A choice?" Mom asked**

**"A choice. You have to tell me what it is. You have to tell me what it is." I told my mom and she looked at me and looked at my pleading eyes, and she sighs and nods** **  
**

******"We do it." She says and I sigh in relief, and mom and dad get Carl for the surgery and I saw this truck pull up, and I realize it was Shane and I gasp**

**"Oh my god." I say and I ran out of the room with dad, mom, Hershel, and Jungkook following, and saw the other boys out too** **  
**

******"Carl?" Shane asked**

**"There's still a chance." I say to him, and I saw Hershel take the stuff from Shane, and I saw Otis wasn't there** **  
**

******"Otis?" I hear Tae ask Shane and Shane shook his**

**"No." He says and even though it was dark I still saw tears well up in Jungkook's eyes, but he didn't let them fall** **  
**

******"We say nothing to Patricia. Not till after. I need her." Hershel says and he walks back in the house**

**"They kept blocking us at every turn. We had nothing left. We were down to 10 rounds. Then he said... he said he'd cover me and that I should keep going. So that's what I did. I just... I kept going. But I... I looked back and he... I tried. He wanted to make it right." Shane says and Dad hugged him and I look at Jungkook and I saw tear roll down his face and I wiped it away and he smiled and I saw how cute his smile is- wait Raelee, you just met the boy calm down!**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I was pacing back and forth, just waiting for Hershel tell us, if Carl lived or not, and I saw Yoongi had fallen asleep on Jimin, and I finally see Hershel walk out and I look at him**

**"He seems to have stabilized." He says with a smile on his face, and I smile widely and I hug Jungkook tightly** **  
**

******"Oh God. I don't have words." Mom says happily**

**"I don't either. Wish I did. How do I tell Patricia about Otis?" Hershel asked** **  
**

******"You two go to Carl. I'll go with Hershel." Dad told me as I let go of Jungkook, and I nod and me and my mom went to Carl's room, and I sit down and I smile, 'He's gonna be okay, thank god!' I thought with a big smile on my face, I also wouldn't have made it through the day without Jungkook, even though I just met him**

**A/N**

**Here's chapter 3!!**

**What did you think of this chapter? What do you think of Raelee and Jungkook's relationship so far? What do you think of Jungkook comforting Raelee this whole time?**

**Please share your thoughts!! Don't be a silent reader!!!**

**Fighting!!**

**{Raelee}**


	4. 4: Cherokee Rose

 

 

 

**Raelee's** **P** **.** **O** **.V**

**I walk outside with my hair in a ponytail and I see Jungkook, and the boys**

**"Hey." Tae says to me and I nod** **  
**

******"Hey." I say to him, and I see cars, the RV and a motorcycle coming towards the farm, and I knew it was the rest of the group and I smile softly and I see my parents come out of the house**

**"How is he?" Dale asked** **  
**

******"He'll pull through, thanks to Hershel and his people. And Shane. We'd have lost Carl if not for him." I say and I look at Jungkook and smile**

**"Thank God. We were so worried. How'd it happen?" Dale asked me** **  
**

******"Hunting accident. That's all... Just a stupid accident." I say to him and he hugged me and I hug him back**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We were in the fields as we were having a funeral for Otis**

**"Blessed be God, father of our lord Jesus Christ. Praise be to him for the gift of our brother Otis, for his span of years, for his abundance of character; Otis, who gave his life to save a child's, now more than ever, our most precious asset. We thank you, God, for the peace he enjoys in your embrace. He died as he lived, in Grace. Shane, will you speak for Otis?"** **Hershel says and I look at Shane** **  
**

******"I'm not good at it. I'm sorry." He says**

**"You were the last one with him. You shared his final moments. Please. I need to hear. I need to know his death had meaning." Patricia told him while crying** **  
**

******"Okay. We were about done. Almost out of ammo. We were down to pistols by then. I was limping. It was bad. Ankle all swollen up. "We've got to save the boy." See, that's what he said. He gave me his backpack. He shoved me ahead. "Run," he said. He said, "I'll take the rear. I'll cover you." And when I looked back... If not for Otis, I'd have never made it out alive. And that goes for Carl too. It was Otis. He saved us both. If any death ever had meaning, it was his." Shane says, something seems fishy about this, cause he came back with Dad's gun!**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I look at the photo that I had in my backpack that was of Daniel and I smile slightly, and then I frown and I grab a lighter that I had in my back pocket, and I was about to burn it until, a hand stopped me and I look up to see Yoongi**

**"What are you doing?" He asked me and I sigh** **  
**

******"Burning a photo." I say to him**

**"Why?" He asked** **  
**

******"It was my boyfriend." I say to him getting a little mad of the memories of him getting in my mind**

**"Why would you want to burn it?" He asked me as he sat down, and took my lighter from my hand,** **  
**

******"You don't know the story." I say to him and he looked at me and smiled "Well then tell me." He says and I laugh and then I shrugged and started to tell him**

**FLASHBACK:**

**I was walking out of my school with my friends, and I heard this voice**

**"Man, Rae, sure gained a lot of weight this past year." Ugh Dexter, what a prick!** **  
**

**"You might wanna shut your damn mouth, since I'm the daughter of a cop." I say** **  
**

******"Ooh I'm so scared." He says and I just walk up to him, and I saw people watching us, and I backhanded him across the face,**

**"You little whore!" He says and he slapped me across the face really hard, I fell to the ground and I felt my kneecap hit the ground really hard** **  
**

******"Dude, leave her alone!" I hear this other voice yell and I look up to see Daniel the most liked guy of the whole school and I was shocked  
** **"Or what Daniel, whatcha gonna do?" He asked and he punched Dexter in the nose, probably breaking it,** **  
**

******"That, now I said to leave her alone, and that's exactly what you're gonna do." Daniel told him and Dexter ran off and he turned back to me "You okay?" He asked and I nod and I stood up and I thanked him, and I walk off but he stopped me "Hey, what's your name?" He asked**

**"Raelee." I say and he smiles** **  
**

******"Well, Raelee, do you want to go out with me, as a way to say 'Thank you for saving me'?" He asked and I smile**

**"Alright." I say and he smiles and so do I but this time wider** **  
**

******"See you tomorrow?" He asked and I nod**

**FLASHBACK OVER:**

**"He doesn't seem that bad." Yoongi says and I scoff**

**"He is, he uh, he emotionally abused me, like he was great when we started dating, but as time went on, he started to be cruel, and it's just- he was awful." I say, and he gave me the lighter back** **  
**

******"Burn it." He told me and I look at him**

**"Really?" I ask him surprised** **  
**

******"Yeah, you told me the reason, so burn it." He says and I nod and I light the lighter and I put the fire close to the picture as I saw it burn and I drop it on the ground as I saw it burn in flames and I smile and exhale a deep breath**

**"Whatever happened to him?" He asked me** **  
**

******"We got into a car accident, and he died on the spot." I say to him with no emotion,**

**"Well, I'm glad you don't have to deal with him anymore." He told me and I smile** **  
**

******"Me too." I say to him**

**\------------------------------------------------------**

**I see my dad coming over to me, and I was happy, but what he wanted was not what I was expecting that's for sure**

******"Rae, I'm gonna need your gun." He told me and I was confused, on why he wanted my gun**

**"What? Why?" I ask** **  
**

******"We're guests here, and Hershel doesn't want guns on his property, so I'm gonna need your gun." He told me and I sigh, and I take the gun from my pocket and I gave it to him** **  
** ******  
**

**"It better be worth it." I say and I walk off from him, what am I gonna do without my gun?**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I was sharpening my knife and I look over and I see Jungkook staring and I smirk**

**"Whatcha staring at?" I ask him and he turns away and I smile and giggle "I'm not mad at you." I say and I walk over to him and I sit next to him and I put my hand on his arm, and he tensed up "Why are you being nervous with me?" I ask confused** **  
**

******"Umm, I never been in contact with a girl this long." He says and I was shocked**

**"You never had a girlfriend?" I ask and he shook his head** **  
**

******"No, girls despised me." He said sadly**

**"I don't." I told him and he looks at me happily** **  
**

******"Really?" He asked and I smile softly**

**"Yeah! I think you're adorable." I say and I realize what I just said "Uh..." I stammer and he smiles at me** **  
**

******"No girl has ever said that to me before, I'm happy you're the first one." He told me and I blush and look down at my lap**

**"Raelee, we need your help." Dale told me and I look at Jungkook and I nod and I ran off with Jungkook following me, and I followed Dale,** **  
**

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We were at the well, and there was a walker inside it, and I grew disgusted**

**"Looks like we've got us a swimmer." Dale says and I continue to look at it** **  
**

**"How long you think it has been down there?" Glenn asked** **  
**

******"Long enough to grow gills." I say**

**"We can't leave it in there. God knows what it's doing to the water." Mom says** **  
**

**"We gotta get it out." Shane says**

**"How?" I ask him**

**"Easy. Put a bullet in its head. I'll get a rope." T-Dog says and Maggie and Jungkook looked unpleased** **  
**

******"Whoa whoa, guys. No." Maggie says**

**"Why not? It's a good plan." Glenn says and I scoff** **  
**

******"It's a stupid plan. If that thing hasn't contaminated the water yet, blowing its brains out will surely finish the job." I say**

**"She's right. Can't risk it." Shane says** **  
**

******"So it has to come out alive?" T-Dog asked**

**"So to speak." Shane says** **  
**

******"How the hell do we do that?" I ask him**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We lowered a canned ham in the well but the walker was not going for it, and I sigh**

******"He's not going for it." Dale says and I chuckle**

******"Maybe 'cause a canned ham don't kick and scream when you try to eat it." I say to him sarcastically**

******"She's right. There's a reason the dead didn't come back to life and start raiding our cupboards." Mom says**

******"We need live bait." Andrea says and we all look at Glenn, oh yeah that's gonna be a good idea.... yeah I feel like I'm gonna regret that saying**

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We got Glenn tied up so he can go down there, this is so stupid, but we have to get that walker out of the damn well**

******"Have I mentioned that I really like your new haircut? You have a nice shaped head." Glenn told Shane and I look at him and I walk over to him**

******"Don't worry about it, bud. We're gonna get you out of here in one piece." I say to him**

**"Living piece. That living part is important." He told me and I nod and I walk over to the rest who had a rope tied around the water pipe "Nice and slow, please." Glenn says** **  
**

******"We got you." I tell him as I grab a piece of the rope**

**"Oh, you people are crazy." Maggie says** **  
**

******"You want to get it out of your well or not?" Shane asked Maggie**

**"Give us an eye there, Maggie." Dale says and she nods, and we lower him down, and then all of a sudden the water pipe breaks and we all fell to the ground, trying to pull the rope up so Glenn wouldn't get bit** **  
**

******"Get me out of here!" Glenn yells, and I use all of my strength to pull him up, and we finally got him out of the well**

**"Are you okay?" I ask him** **  
**

******"Back to the drawing board." Dale says and Glenn gets up from the ground**

**"Says you." He says and walks off, and I grab the rope, and I felt myself being pulled and I go over and I see the rope over the walker** **  
**

******"Oh my god." I say, and we all started to pull it up, and we pulled and pulled, until it got stuck, and the lower part of his body broke off and fell back into the well, and I let go of the rope, and I gag as the smell was disgusting**

**"We should seal off this well." Dale says and I nod** **  
**

******"Yeah, might be a good idea." I say**

**"So what do we do about..." Andrea says but she was cut off by T-Dog killing the walker and I saw Jungkook looked horrified** **  
**

******"Jungkook?" I say and he walked off ignoring my calls and I follow him and I catch up to him "Hey, hey, are you okay?" I ask and he looked shaken up "Come with me, okay?" I tell him and he nods and we start to walk back to camp away from the well, and I felt bad for him, cause he looks pretty scared of this, but he needs to learn that there is a lot of bad stuff out there.**

**A/N**

**Okay here is chapter 4!!!**

**What did you think of Jungkook and Raelee's relationship? What do you think of Raelee telling stuff to Yoongi? What do you think of the Flashback of Rae and Daniel? And as always what did you think of this chapter?**

**Don't be a silent reader, share your thoughts!!**

**Fighting!!!!**

**{Raelee}**


	5. 5: Chupacabra

 

 

 

**Raelee's** **P** **.** **O** **.V**

**I wake up really suddenly, like I had a really bad nightmare, and I sigh and I grab some clothes, and I put them on quickly, and I walk out of my tent, and I see Carol doing laundry**

**"How dare you not wake me up, especially with laundry day?" I ask her and she laughs at me "It's not funny!" I exclaim and then I started to help her with the laundry** **  
**

******"I had an idea I wanted to run by you." Carol told me and I look at her**

**"What's that?" I ask as I hung a shirt on the clothesline** **  
**

******"That big kitchen of theirs got me thinking. I wouldn't mind cooking in a real kitchen again. Maybe we all pitch in and cook dinner for Hershel and his family tonight. Kind of looking for things to keep my mind occupied." Carol told me and I thought that was a good idea**

**"After everything they've done for us, seems like the least we could do." I say** **  
**

******"You mind extending the invitation? Would just feel more right coming from you." Carol asked me and I look at her**

**"How so?" I ask her confused** **  
**

******"You're Rick's daughter. It sort of makes you our unofficial first lady." She says and I laugh**

**"Morning, guys. Let's get going. We've got a lot of ground to cover." Dad says as he walks by,** **  
**

******"You're something, Carol." I say and she smiles at me and I roll my eyes and I continue to the laundry**

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I was reading this book by the porch while I was in this chair, while I had my legs on the railing,**

**"Penny for your thoughts?" I hear Jungkook ask and I put the book down** **  
**

******"Yes? My little Jungkook?" I ask**

**"I just wanted to say, uh thanks for cooking for us." He says shyly and I smile** **  
**

******"You're just too cute, I can't." I say and he smiles "I just wanted to say, you're welcome." I say and I kiss his cheek and I walk off the porch, and I walk over to the RV, so I can put the book back, and then I see Glenn "Hey, Glenn." I say and he doesn't say anything, and I put the book back and I then look at him "What's wrong?" I ask him**

**"Rae, you think Andrea's on her period? I'm only asking 'cause it's like all the women are acting really weird. And I read somewhere that when women spend a lot of time together, their cycles line up and they all get super crazy hormonal at the same time." Glenn told me and I scoff** **  
**

******"I'm gonna advise you to keep that theory to yourself. Who else is acting weird?" I ask as I sit on the table**

**"Maggie." He says to me and I smile** **  
**

******"Ah, Maggie." I say**

**"She started off being mean to me. Then she wanted to have sex with me. And now she's being mean to me again. And I don't even want to know what's going on with Lori." Glenn says wait, sex? Wait what's wrong with my mom?** **  
**

******"What's going on with Mom?" I ask**

**"Nothing. I don't know." Glenn says and I scoff, that seems fishy** **  
**

******"All right, let's take this back a step. How do you know that Maggie wanted to have sex with you?" I ask him, and he gave me that sly smile, that says 'We had sex' "Glenn, you did not. Did it ever occur to you how her father might feel about this?" I ask him, kinda pissed off a little**

**"She's 22." He told me and I scoff** **  
**

******"Yeah, and it's like me being love with Jungkook. He's our host." I say, not realizing what I had just said about Jungkook**

**"He doesn't know." He told me** **  
**

******"Well, hope it stays that way, Glenn." I say to him**

**"Wait- did you say you were in love with Jungkook?" He asked** **  
**

******"I didn't, I was trying to prove a point." I say and I walk out** **  
** ******  
**

**"Walker! Walker!" I hear Andrea yell, and then I saw Shane, Glenn, Dad, and T-dog going for weapons, and I grab my knife from my pocket, and we all started running to where the walker was and then we stopped, and I realize it was Daryl**

******"Is that Daryl?" I ask**

**"That's the third time you've pointed that thing at my head. You gonna pull the trigger or what?" Daryl says, talking about Dad's gun being pointed at him to much, and then all of a sudden I heard a gunshot, and Daryl fell to the ground, and I turn around to see Andrea pointing the rifle** **  
**

******"Dammit, Andrea!" I yell, and then we pull Daryl up and I heard Hershel and Mom's voice, as we started walking back to the house**

**"Oh my God. Oh my God, is he dead?" Andrea's dumbass asked** **  
**

******"Unconscious. You just grazed him." Dad said to her**

**"But look at him. What the hell happened? He's wearing ears." Glenn says and I rip them off his neck and I throw them somewhere else** **  
**

******"Let's keep that to ourselves." I say and then I hear T-dog's voice**

**"Guys, isn't this Sophia's?" He asked and we all turn around to see T-dog holding Sophia's doll** **  
**

******"Shit." I say**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**It was dinner time, and it was pretty freaking awkward, like super awkward, cause no one is talking, and it's making uncomfortable, all this silence, I'm not used to it.**

**"Does anybody know how to play guitar? Dale found a cool one. Somebody's got to know how to play." Glenn asked and I sigh** **  
**

******"Otis did." Patricia says and I put my hand on Jungkook's and he smiles slightly and I smile softly as well, and I then continued to eat**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I help Beth, and Maggie clean the dishes and I then I felt someone poke me in my back, and I tense up and I look behind me and it was Jimin**

**"If I had my gun, I would've shot you in the face." I say and he smiles at me** **  
**

******"Sorry, it's just, I'll take over for you, you look a little tired." He told me and I nod and I clean the soap off my hands**

**"Thanks, Jimin." I say to him and he nods** **  
**

******"You're welcome, Raelee." He says and I smile, and I say goodbye to him, and I walk out of the house, and I started to walk to my tent, so I can go to bed, since Jimin is right, I'm very tired!**

**A/N**

**Ik this chap is short but whatever!!**

**So what did you think of this chapter? What did you think of Rae kissing Jungkook on the cheek? What did you think of Glenn and Raelee's convo? What did you think of Rae accidentally admitting her feelings for Jungkook?**

**Don't be a silent reader share your thoughts!!**

**Fighting!!**

**{Raelee}**


	6. 6: Secrets

 

 

 

**Raelee's** **P** **.** **O** **.V**

**I was reading a book, while Carl was feeding the baby chickens, and mom was putting their feed in the buckets, and I then I heard Carl's voice**

**"Don't look so worried." He says and I raise my head from my book** **  
**

******"It's my job." Mom says**

**"No, it's not. You're a housewife. And Raelee, is the mistress. (WHICH MEANS SHE HAS POWER AND CONTROL)" Carl said to her and I raise my eyebrows and me and mom grab some chicken feed and throw it at him** **  
**

******"You see my house around here? A housewife." Mom says and I laugh**

**"I'm not a mistress, just because I'm demanding doesn't make me a mistress, you little punk." I say to him and he laughs and I went back to my book** **  
**

******"They don't have a mother." Carl says and I continue to read my book**

**"She might be somewhere else." Mom says to him, but something Carl said made me look up from my book** **  
**

******"Maybe she got eaten. Everything is food for something else." Carl says and I sigh, and I get up from my place, and I walk off with my book in my hand**

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I put the book back in the place where I put it last time, and I walk out of the RV to see Hoseok**

**"Hey, Hoseok." I say and he waves** **  
**

**"Hey, Raelee. What's with you and Jungkook?" He asked me and I scoff**

******"Nothing." I say and I started to walk**

**"Oh, really? Cause, he's talking about you a lot." He tells me and I raise my eyebrows** **  
**

******"Really, he is?" I ask and he nods "Well, tell him, that I find him really cute, and adorable." I say and he widened his eyes, and ran off and I laugh, but then I see Shane throw something out of anger, and I saw something inside of Carl's shirt and I saw it was a bud of a gun**

**"Dammit." I say**

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I was by Dad as Mom took the gun away from Carl, and I could tell that she was really pissed off, and I mean really pissed off**

**"How the hell did this happen?" Mom asked** **  
**

******"Well, it's my fault. I let him into the RV. He said he wanted a walkie, that you sent him for one." Dale told mom, so he lied**

**"So on top of everything else, he lied." Mom says and I look at him** **  
**

******"What's he thinking?" I ask**

**"He wants to learn how to shoot. He asked me to teach him. Now it's none of my business, but I'm happy to do it. It's your call." Shane says and I look at Mom and Dad** **  
**

******"I'm not comfortable with it." Mom says, and we all look at her, and she looked over at Dad,** **"Oh, don't make me out to be the unreasonable one here. Rick?" She says**

******"I know. I have my concerns too, but..." Dad says but mom cut him off**

**"There's no but. He was just shot. He's just back on his feet and he wants a gun?" She asked pissed off** **  
**

******"Better than him being afraid of 'em. There are guns in camp for a reason. He should learn to handle them safely." I say to her**

**"I don't want my kid walking around with a gun. And, I'm pretty sure you wouldn't either." She told me and I roll my eyes** **  
**

******"But how can you defend that? You can't let him go around without protection." Dad says and I nod**

**"He's as safe as he'll ever be right here. Look, everything you're saying makes perfect sense. It feels wrong. I mean I didn't feel good about him following you out into the woods. And I wish I'd said something. I should've gone with my gut." She says and I sigh** **  
**

******"He's growing up, thank God. We've got to start treating him more like an adult." I say to her**

**"Then he needs to act like one. He's not mature enough to handle a gun." Mom says and that made Carl stood up** **  
**

******"I'm not gonna play with it, mom. It's not a toy. I'm sorry I disappointed you, but I want to look for Sophia and I want to defend our camp. I can't do that without a gun." He says and I exhale, my little brother has grown up**

**"Shane's the best instructor I know. I've seen him teach kids younger than Carl." Dad says and Mom goes over to Carl** **  
**

******"You will take this seriously and you will behave responsibly. And if I hear from anyone in this camp that you're not living up to our expectations..." Mom told her until I cut her off**

**"He won't let you down." I say to her and he nods** **  
**

******"Yeah." He told me**

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I was watching the group go out in the far fields and I saw Glenn and Dale were staying back**

**"You coming?" Shane asked Glenn** **  
**

******"I gotta help Dale clean the spark plugs on the RV. He said he's gonna teach me mechanics. I should probably go look for him." Glenn says to him**

**"You found me. He's a good learner." Dale says and they drive off and I scoff** **  
**

******"Really, pathetic, Glenn. Want to tell us what's going on?" I say**

**"You're a girl. And, you know things. So. What if somebody told you something that somebody else should know...?" Glenn asked and I scoff** **  
**

******"Glenn, stop being dramatic. Spit it out." Dale says and I nod**

**"There's... there's walkers in the barn and Lori's pregnant." Glenn says and I widen my eyes, walkers in the barn, and my mom's pregnant? Oh my god! Does, Jungkook know about the walkers in the barn?** **  
**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I see Jungkook talking with his brothers, and I sigh and I walk over to him**

**"Hey, Raelee." Jin greets and I wave** **  
**

******"Uh, Jungkook, can I talk to you alone?" I ask and he nods and we walk far from the boys and he looks at me with the most innocent look anyone could give, oh how am I supposed to talk to him about this** **"Took a long walk this morning. I ended up by the barn. I heard the moans. Of the walkers." I say and he widened his eyes**

******"Raelee, I saw the broadcasts before they stopped, saw the irrational fear, the atrocities, like the incident at the well." He says and I sigh**

**"We put down a walker." I say to him** **  
**

******"You killed a person." He says in fear**

**"Well, if you watched the same broadcasts I did, Jungkook, you saw walkers attack, kill. They're dangerous." I say to him** **  
**

******"A paranoid schizophrenic is dangerous too. We don't shoot sick people." He told me with a shaky voice, what's wrong with him?**

**"With all due respect, Jungkook, you are cut off from the outside world here. But I've seen people that I cared about die and come back, and they're not people." I snap and I saw a few tears leave his eyes** **  
**

******"My mom and my dad are in that barn. They're people." He says and I widen my eyes, oh my god, his parents are in there?**

**"I'm sorry, but Jungkook, you gotta understand they are not people." I say softly** **  
**

******"You keep saying that, but you are just lying to yourself." He says**

**"What the hell! I'm telling you, they're not people, they're dead." I say to him pissed off** **  
**

******"They're not dead, Raelee, are you just that stupid to realize?" He asked and walked off and I was shocked, and I then harshly wiped a tear off my face, and I walked off**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I go on the top of the RV, and I sit there, trying to calm my breathing and I see someone climb up, and I saw it was Yoongi and he sat next to me**

******"You okay?"** **He asked and I nod**

**"I mean, I saw the tears when Jungkook walked off, what happened?" He asked curious, and I sigh**

******"The walkers in the barn." I say and he tensed up** ****

**"Let me guess, Jungkook said that they're sick, and not dead?" He asked and I nod**

**"Yeah, um, when our parents died, it was so traumatic for him, so Hershel told him that they are just sick, that they are not dead, and he has been believing it since." He says and I nod,** ****

**"That's a pretty fucked up thing to watch," I say** ****

**"Yeah, it is." He told me and I sigh**

**"He probably hates me now." I say sadly and Yoongi wrapped his arm around me**

******"Nah, he doesn't." He told me and I nod, I just wish, I can tell him that the walkers are dead, and not sick, come on Jungkook please listen to me!**

**A/N**

**Okay here's chapter 6!!**

**What did you think of this chapter? What did you think of Glenn telling Raelee about the walkers in the barn and her mom being pregnant? What did you think of Raelee and Jungkook's argument? What did you think of Yoongi comforting Raelee?**

**Don't be a silent reader share your thoughts!!!**

**Fighting!!!**

**{Raelee}**


	7. 7: Pretty Much Dead Already

 

 

 

**Raelee's** **P** **.** **O** **.V**

**I was eating, just staring at Jungkook as he was on the porch, and he saw me looking at him and he shook his head and walked back in the house, and I sigh sadly**

**"Um, guys. So... The barn is full of walkers." I hear Glenn say and I look at him and I sigh, and we all get up and we go over to the barn, and Shane went up to the barn door, and I heard the walkers** **  
**

******"You cannot tell me you're all right with this." Shane told Dad**

**"No I'm not, but we're guests here. This isn't our land." Dad says** **  
**

******"This is our lives!" Shane exclaims**

**"Lower your voice." I say to him** **  
**

******"We can't just sweep this under the rug." Andrea says**

**"It ain't right. Not remotely." T-Dog says** **  
**

******"Okay, we've either got to go in there, we've got to make things right or we've just got to go. Now we have been talking about Fort Benning for a long time." Shane says and I sigh,**

**"We can't go." I say to him** **  
**

******"Why, Raelee, Why?" Shane asked me and I roll my eyes,**

**"Because my daughter is still out there." Carol says** **  
**

******"Okay. Okay, I think it's time that we all start to just consider the other possibility." Shane says, and I widen my eyes**

**"We're not leaving, Sophia behind." I say to him like what the fuck is your problem?** **  
**

******"I'm close to finding this girl. I just found her damn doll two days ago." Daryl told Shane**

**"You found her doll, Daryl. That's what you did. You found a doll." Shane says to him, and I look at Daryl and he looked pissed** **  
**

******"You don't know what the hell you're talking about." Daryl told Shane in anger**

**"I'm just saying what needs to be said. You get a good lead, it's in the first 48 hours. Let me tell you something else, man. If she was alive out there and saw you coming all methed out with your buck knife and geek ears around your neck, she would run in the other direction." Shane says and Daryl tried to attack him, but me and my dad held both of them back** **  
**

******"Back off!" I yell**

**"Now just let me talk to Hershel. Let me figure it out." Dad says** **  
**

******"What are you gonna figure out?!" Shane yells**

**"Enough!" I exclaim** **  
**

******"If we're gonna stay, if we're gonna clear this barn, I have to talk him into it. This is his land." Dad says**

**"Hershel sees those things in there as people... Sick people... His wife, his stepson." Dale says and I look at him** **  
**

******"You knew?" Dad asked him, and I look back at my dad**

**"Yesterday I talked to Hershel." Dale says to him** **  
**

******"And you waited the night?" Shane asked him**

**"I thought we could survive one more night. We did. I was waiting till this morning to say something. But Glenn wanted to be the one." Dale told Shane** **  
**

******"The man is crazy, Rick, if Hershel thinks those things are alive or no-" Shane yells but he cut got off by the walkers growling, and the chains of the barn rattling and we all back up,**

**"Oh my god." I mutter** **  
**

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I see Jungkook doing something, and when he sees me, he starts to walk off, and I know he's pissed off at me, "Jungkook, talk to me, please." I say and he ignored me, and I felt my heart break a little bit, and I just kept walking with him "Please, talk to me, whatever I have to do, please talk to me." I say to him and he sighs**

**"Okay, say that the people in the barn are sick, and not dead." He told me and I kept quiet, and he scoffed "Forget it, Raelee." He says and walks off, and I sigh sadly,** **  
**

******"Shit," I whisper, and I walk off as well, this is a bunch of bullshit!**

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I was basically sitting next to a tree, like an idiot, because I'm trying to figure out what to do with Jungkook, like how the hell do I talk to him, because he's not listening to me! I see Jungkook walking back to the house, and I sigh and I get up and I started to run up to him, but he continued to walk faster and I continued running**

**"Okay, you know what, what do I have to do, what do I have to do, to make you understand, that those people in the barn are dead?" I ask him and he stood silent and I sigh sadly, "Okay, you know what, Jungkook, I saw someone close to me die too. My best friend. We were best friends since Kindergarten, and we did everything together, and then I saw her get bit, and she died, and I had to kill her, and I wanted to believe she wasn't dead either, but I've learned to get over it, but Jungkook I just want you to stay alive, because I like you okay. So, I would have you pissed off at me and alive than liking me and dead. Okay?" I say and and I started to walk off, until I hear his voice,** **  
**

******"Rae." He says and I turn around and then he pressed his lips to mine and I was shocked at first, but then I kissed him back, and when we pull away, he had this smile on his face, that looked adorable "I like you too." He told me and I smiled and I kissed him again**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We were sitting on the porch, and I see Tae and Hoseok looking at me, while I had myself clinging onto his arm**

**"Do you know what's going on?" T-Dog asked Glenn** **  
**

******"Where is everyone?" Andrea asked him**

**"You haven't seen Dad?" I ask** **  
**

******"He went off with Hershel. We were supposed to leave a couple hours ago." Andrea told me and I nod and I see Daryl and Carol come back**

**"Yeah you were. What the hell?" He asked** **  
**

******"Rick told us he was going out." Carol says and I look at Jungkook and he looked just as confused as I am**

**"Damn it. Isn't anybody taking this seriously? We got us a damn trail. Oh, here we go." Daryl says and I look over to see Shane with the weapon bag "What's all this?" Daryl asked him** **  
**

******"You with me, man?" Shane asked Daryl with a gun inside his hand and Daryl took it "Time to grow up. You already got yours?" Shane asked Andrea**

**"Yeah. Where's Dale?" She asked Shane** **  
**

******"He's on his way." Shane says to her and I look at Jungkook and I stood up**

**"Thought we couldn't carry." T-Dog says, yeah we can't!** **  
**

******"We can and we have to. Look, it was one thing sitting around here picking daisies when we thought this place was supposed to be safe. But now we know it ain't." Shane says and he gave a gun to Glenn, and tried to give one to Maggie**

**"Can you stop? You do this, you hand out these guns, my dad will make you leave tonight." Maggie told him, and Jungkook grabbed my hand** **  
**

******"We have to stay, Shane." Carl says**

**"We ain't going anywhere, okay? Now look, Hershel, he's just gotta understand. Okay? He... Well, he's gonna have to." Shane says and he tried to give a gun to Carl, which crossed the line, and I let go of Jungkook's hand and I went over to Carl and pushed him behind me** **  
**

******"Dad said no guns. This is not your call. This is not your decision to make." I say to him**

**"Oh shit." I hear T-Dog say and I look over to see Dad with a walker and Hershel has one too, and then Shane started running and then we all ran after him** **  
**

******"What the hell are you doing?" Shane asked Dad pissed off**

**"Shane, just back off." Dad told him** **  
**

******"Why do your people have guns?" Hershel asked**

**"Are you kidding me? You see? You see what they're holding onto?" Shane asked all of us and I took a hold of Jungkook's hand** **  
**

******"I see who I'm holding onto." Hershel says and I see the walkers struggling under the grip of the snare pole**

**"No, man, you don't." Shane told Hershel,** **  
**

******"Shane, just let us do this and then we can talk." Dad says**

**"What you want to talk about, Rick? These things ain't sick. They're not people. They're dead. Ain't gonna feel nothing for them 'cause all they do, they kill! These things right here, they're the things that killed Amy. They killed Otis. They're gonna kill all of us." Shane yells, and I have had enough** **  
**

******"Shane, shut up!" I yell, but he didn't listen to me**

**"Hey, Hershel man, let me ask you something. Could a living breathing person, could they walk away from this?" Shane asked and he took out his gun and shot the walker in the chest, and I widen my eyes and I look at Jungkook and he looked terrified** **  
**

******"Stop it!" I yell at him again, but he's not listening to me**

**"That's three rounds in the chest. Could someone who's alive, could they just take that?! Why is it still coming?" Shane asked and continued to shoot it "That's its heart, its lungs. Why is it still coming?" Shane asked and shot it again, and I go in front of Jungkook** **  
**

******"Hey, look at me." I say to him, so he doesn't have to watch what Shane is doing, and he looks at me in an instant,**

**"Shane, enough." Dad says** **  
**

******"Yeah, you're right, man. That is enough." Shane says and I heard another gunshot, and I turn around and I saw the walker dead on the ground, and I look over at the rest, Tae, looks shocked, Yoongi, looks pissed, Jin, looks like he doesn't know what to do, Namjoon, looks like he witnessed something surprising, Hoseok, looks pissed like Yoongi, and Jimin, looks scared, like Jungkook looks right now "Enough risking our lives for a little girl who's gone! Enough living next to a barn full of things that are trying to kill us. Enough. Rick, it ain't like it was before! Now if y'all want to live, if you want to survive, you gotta fight for it! I'm talking about fighting right here, right now." Shane says and he ran over to the barn door trying to open it, and everyone was yelling back and forth, telling Shane not to do it, until Shane finally got the door open, and he came back over to us, and he started shooting, then Andrea, Daryl, and T-Dog started to shoot as well, and then Glenn went over to shoot as well, well permission from Maggie, and I then see Daryl shoot these two walkers, and that was enough to make Jungkook burst into tears and I realize those were his parents, and I pull him into my arms, and he started to sink to the ground, and I went with him, and I comforted him the best I could, and then all the gunshots stopped, as there was no more walkers, and that they were all dead, and I look over at the barn, and I saw one more walker walk out, and it lifted it's head, and I saw it was someone familiar, and I realized it was Sophia, the girl who got lost, and we were looking for, as a walker, and I saw Carol running to her, only to be stopped by Daryl**

******"Sophia! Oh no. Sophia. Sophia. No." She cried and I shed a few tears myself, cause she had just lost everything now, and I saw Dad walking up to her walker body, and I look back at Jungkook**

******"Don't watch." I told him and he nods, and then I hear a gunshot, indicating that Dad had killed her, and then I hear Carol sobbing and I sigh sadly and I wipe my tears away, poor Carol.**

**A/N**

**RIP Sophia!!**

**Okay what did you think of this chapter? What did you think of Raelee and Jungkook this chapter? What did you think of Raelee and Jungkook finally getting together? What did you think of Shane going a little crazy, and opening the barn?**

**Don't be a silent reader, share your thoughts!!**

**FIGHTING!!**

**{Raelee}**


	8. 8: Nebraska

 

 

 

**SAME CLOTHES:**

**Raelee's** **P** **.** **O** **.V**

**I hear crying coming over from Carol, and I hear crying coming from Beth, and I saw that she was going over to the walker pile, and I wanted to stop her, but she didn't let me, and she went over to her dead mother, but it turns out she was still alive, and she grabbed a hold of her, and I ran over to her and I pulled her away from the walker and I killed her with my knife, and I saw that Beth, Patricia, Maggie, and Hershel were going back to the house, and I followed them with Jungkook behind me, and with Shane and Dad**

**"We've been out. We've been combing these woods looking for her and she was in there all along? You knew." Shane says and I sigh and rolled my eyes** **  
**

******"Leave us alone." Maggie told him, out of anger**

**"Hey, Shane, just stop, man." Glenn says to him, but of course he doesn't listen** **  
**

******"You knew and you kept it from us." Shane says to Hershel pissed off**

**"I didn't know." Hershel says** **  
**

******"That's bullshit. I think y'all knew." Shane says**

**"We didn't know!" Jungkook exclaimed just as pissed off as I am** **  
**

******"Your... Otis put those people in the barn. Maybe he found her and put her in there before he was killed." Hershel says to Shane, as I was by the door**

**"You expect me to believe that? Do I look like an idiot?" Shane asked him** **  
**

******"I don't care what you believe!" Hershel exclaimed**

**"Everybody just calm down." Dad says** **  
**

******"Get him off my land!" Hershel yelled, oh shit!**

**"Let me tell you something." Shane says and Maggie went over to him and slapped him**

**"Don't touch him!" She exclaimed** **  
**

******"Haven't you done enough?" I ask him and we went inside the house**

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Me and Jungkook were in the living room, and it was just in complete silence, silence that I really hate**

**"I have to ask you... Did you know she was in the barn? You know, maybe in some weird way this is for the best. At least we know and now we can move on." I say to him and he looked up** **  
**

******"Move on?" He asked**

**"Yeah, it's just like... It meant so much to everyone... Finding her, you know? And then..." I trailed off, cause I really didn't know what else to say** **  
**

******"So now you'll just move on?" He asked**

**"If we can. I mean, we've lost others. This is... This is Sophia. The whole group... This one was different." I say to him and I sigh** **  
**

******"So what happens now?" He asked and I look at him**

**"We bury her...With your parents, and Maggie's stepmom and stepbrother." I say to him and I saw a couple tears leave his eyes** **  
**

******"And then?" He asked and I walked over to him, and pulled him into my chest, and I kissed his head**

**"I don't know." I say to him** **  
**

**\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**It turns out Beth collapsed, and I think she went into shock, and we couldn't find Hershel anywhere, so we were in his room trying to find out where he went**

**"Your stepmother's things?" Dad asked as I saw a box with a wedding dress in it** **  
**

******"He was so sure she'd recover. They'd just pick up where they left off." Maggie says**

**"Looks like he found an old friend." Shane says and he threw the flask to me** **  
**

******"That belonged to my grandfather, gave it to dad when he died." Maggie says**

**"I didn't take Hershel for a drinker." Dad says** **  
**

******"No, he gave it up on the day I was born. He didn't even allow liquor in the house." Maggie says and I look at Jungkook who is in the doorway**

**"What's the bar in town?" I ask** **  
**

******"Hatlin's. He practically lived there in his drinking days." Maggie says**

**"Betting that's where I'll find him." Dad says, and I look over at Jungkook and he looks down at the ground, and I go over to him,** **  
**

******"You okay?" I ask him quietly and he shook his head 'no' and I nod "Come on." I say and I take his hand and we walk out of the house, and I knew Dad was going to the stupid bar, to get Hershel**

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Why are you so beautiful?" I hear Jungkook ask, as I was cutting up some vegetables, and I look over at him and I smile, and I put the knife down and I walk over to him, and I hug him, and he basically towered over me, since I was shorter than him,**

**"I want this to work okay?" I ask and he tightens the hug and kissed my head** **  
**

******"It will, I promise." He says and I smile in his chest, even though I don't want to go through the same thing that happened with Daniel, I know that I have a great guy with me right now**

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I was walking out of the house, and I see Dale and he walked up to me** **  
** ******  
**

**"This place is going to hell." He told me and I nod**

******"Yeah, I'm trying hard to prevent that." I say to him** **  
** ******  
**

**"You won't be able to." He told me and I shook my head**

******"No, there are people in this group who think that what Shane did was justified. I know you two can't stand each other, but he did something that needed to be done. Even though it was wrong." I say to him**

**"He's dangerous." Dale says and I look at him** **  
**

******"Yeah, he's a hothead." I say to him, confused on what he means**

**"No, Raelee, he's dangerous. I think he killed Otis." He says and I look over at him** **  
**

******"Otis was killed by walkers." I say to him**

**"He knew how to handle walkers. Otis was the one who was putting them in the barn." He says and I widen my eyes, I knew something was off, but I need it clearly** **  
**

******"You need to be really clear with me right now. What are you saying?" I ask him**

**"I believe that... That Shane sacrificed Otis. I can't prove it, but I-I-I... I think that he... I think that he shot him and left him for bait, so that he could get away." He says and I sigh,** **  
**

******"Shane may be a hothead, but he's not a murderer. And... and why would he kill somebody who's trying to help?" I ask, that doesn't sound like Shane**

**"I don't know. Maybe he was pinned down. He said... he said it. He all but threw it in my face. I'm telling you... I knew guys like him, and sooner or later... He's gonna kill somebody else." Dale told me and walked off, and I stood there and I turned my head and I saw Jungkook talking with Tae, Namjoon, and Yoongi, and he looks over and he waved at me and I smile, then he went back to talking with them** **  
**

******"Fuck." I whisper, and I walk off**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I was in the room Beth was in and Andrea looks at me, and she walks over to me**

******"Her heart's racing. She's burning up. We need Hershel. He'll know what to do." She told me and I thought of something**

**"Would you look in on Carl for me?" I ask and she nods** **  
**

******"Of course." She told me and I ran off, looking for Daryl and I finally found him, and I saw that he was way out into the suburbs,**

**"Moving to the suburbs? Listen, Beth's in some kind of catatonic shock. We need Hershel." I say** **  
**

******"Yeah. So what?" He asked**

**"So I need you to run into town real quick and bring him and Dad back. Daryl?" I say** **  
**

******"Your dad went window-shopping. You want him? Fetch him yourself. I got better things to do." He told me and I was taken back, why is he so selfish?**

**"What's the matter with you? Why would you be so selfish?" I ask him, and he looked over at me with this look of anger,** **  
**

******"Selfish? Listen to me, Olive Oil. I was out there looking for that little girl every single day. I took a bullet and an arrow in the process. Don't you tell me about me getting my hands dirty! You want those two idiots? Have a nice ride. I'm done looking for people." He told me and I scoff, what an asshole!**

**"Fuck you, Daryl Dixon." I say and I walk off, back to the house, and I grab car keys, cause I'm going out there myself** **  
**

******"Rae." I hear my mom and I look over "I'm going with you." She told me and I sigh, that won't be a good idea, but she's my mom, she'll come with me either way.**

**"Fine." I say to her and I get a map and I get in the car with mom, and I started to drive** **  
**

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**It was a silent drive, and I grab the map from the glove box, and I look down at it, not caring what I was looking at, then all of a sudden I hear**

**"Raelee! Walker!" Mom yelled and I looked up and I gasp and I hit the walker, and I started to spin out of control, and I scream** **  
**

******"Oh, shit!" I yell, and then the car flips over and I hit my head on something and everything went black, why am I always getting into car accidents?!**

**A/N**

**Okay here's chapter 8!!**

**What did you think of this chapter? What did you think of Raelee and Jungkook this chapter? What do you think of their relationship so far? What did you think of Raelee and Lori getting into a car accident?**

**Don't be a silent reader, share your thoughts!!**

**FIGHTING!!**

**{Raelee}**


	9. 9: Triggerfinger

 

 

 

**SAME CLOTHES:**

**Raelee's** **P** **.** **O** **.V**

**I wake up, and there is blood running down my face, and I look over at mom and she was unconscious, but then I hear growling and I realize it's a walker, and I scream, and I take off my seat belt, and I wake my mom up and I look at the walker, and it was trying to get into the windshield, and I try to get my door on my side open, but I just fell and I was looking up at the walker, and then I tried to go to the backseat, but I felt a hand grab my hair, and I scream, and I break off the joystick, and I stab the walker in the eye, and I look over at mom and she got the door on her side open and she crawled out, and so did I**

**"You okay?" She asked and I nod, and then I heard a walker, and then the walker grabbed her, and she kicked its leg, and she started to crawl away, and I started to look for my gun, but I realize I didn't bring it, and I saw mom hit the walker with a tire rim, but then I saw her gun in the car, and I run and I get it and I shoot the walker, and fell to the ground dead** **  
**

******"Let's get the hell outta here." I say to her and she gets off the ground and we started walking**

**\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Jungkook's P.O.V**

**It's been hours, and they're still not back yet, and I couldn't find Rae anywhere, which is kinda worrying**

**"Jungkook, what's wrong?" I hear Namjoon ask me and I look over at him,** **  
**

******"It's just, I can't find, Rae." I say to him**

**"She'll turn up," He says and we walk into the kitchen since it was dinnertime** **  
**

******"They should've been back by now." Andrea says and I sit down next to Carl**

**"Yeah. They just got holed up somewhere. We'll... we'll head out first thing in the morning." Shane told her, and then he looked at Carl** **  
**

******"Carl, I want you to keep your head up, okay? Your old man, he's the toughest son of a..." He says but he got cut off by Patricia**

**"No cussing in the house." She says, and I laugh slightly** **  
**

******"Sorry." He apologizes**

**"Lori, dinner." Carol calls out from in the living room** **  
**

******"She's not in there." Maggie says and I look up**

**"Where is she?" Dale asked** **  
**

******"I haven't seen, Raelee in hours either." I say**

**"Carl, when's the last time you saw your mom and sister?" Shane asked** **  
**

******"This afternoon." Carl says to him**

**"Raelee, was worried about Rick, asked me to look in on Carl." Andrea says** **  
**

******"She went after them?" Dale asked**

**"She didn't say that." Andrea told him** **  
**

******"Nobody panic. Gotta be around here somewhere." Shane says and we all get up to search for Lori and my girlfriend**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Yoongi's P.O.V**

**I was out in the suburbs and I saw Daryl and I took a deep breathe and I went over to him**

**"We can't find Lori and Raelee, and the others aren't back yet either." I told him** **  
**

******"Yeah. Those dumb bitches must've gone off looking for 'em." He told me and I was confused**

**"What?" I ask him** **  
**

******"Yeah, Raelee asked me to go. I told her I was done being an errand boy." He told me and I scoff**

**"And you didn't say anything?" I ask him but he didn't respond and I sigh and I walked off, back to the group, cause that was a waste of my time** **  
**

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Jungkook's P.O.V**

**Rae and Lori weren't anywhere, and I was so worried until I saw Yoongi come back**

**"She asked Daryl to go into town. Must've gone herself." He says and I felt tears well up in my eyes, and I bit the inside of my bottom lip so I won't cry, and then I saw Shane get inside his car and drive off, and I felt a hand touch my arm, and I look over and I saw it was Maggie** **  
**

******"She'll be okay, don't worry." She told me and I sigh and I nod, I hope to god she is okay**

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Raelee's P.O.V**

**Me and mom were walking, until I saw headlights and I look over and I saw Shane's car, great that's just great**

**"Shit." I say and mom looks over and she rolled her eyes, and I saw him get out of the car and he walked over to us,** **  
**

******"You guys alright?" He asked**

**"We're fine." I say** **  
**

******"You're not fine. I saw the wreck. Let me look at you two. Oh. What happened?" Shane asked us as he shown his flashlight on us**

**"Looked down at the map and hit a walker." I say to him** **  
**

******"Next time stay put, you won't need a map. Come on, I gotta get you back." Shane says, wait no!**

**"No, we gotta find Rick." Mom says and I nod** **  
**

******"He's back. They're all back. They're all safe and sound." Shane told her and I widen my eyes**

**"Really?" I ask and he nods** **"Thank god." I say and we get inside his car, and he started to drive back to the farm**

**\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We get back to the farm, and I get out, and I see Jungkook and he ran up and hugged me, almost killing me, cause he was hugging me so tight**

**"Jungkook, I'm okay, it's okay, but baby, I can't breathe." I say and he lets go a little bit** **  
**

******"Oh my God, are you two alright? What happened?" Andrea asked**

**"We were in an accident. But we're fine. We really are. Where's Rick?" Mom says and no one answered** **  
**

******"They're not back? Where are they?" I ask**

**"Look, I had to get you two back here." Shane says, he lied?!**

******"You asshole." I say and I went to go lunge at him, but Jungkook held me back, but mom had the pleasure of doing that**

**"Lori, I will go after him. I will find him. Hey! Now look, first things first... I gotta... I gotta look after you. I gotta make sure the baby's all right, okay?" Shane says, and I look down at the ground** **  
**

******"You're having a baby? Why didn't you tell me?" I hear Carl ask and I look over at him**

**"Shit." I mutter** **  
**

******"Come on. Let's make sure you guys are alright." Dale says and I nod and we all walk inside the house**

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**After I get a rag to clean the blood off my face, me and Jungkook were in his room and we were sitting on his bed,** **  
** ******  
**

**"I know that was stupid of me, going out there especially with my pregnant mother." I say to him and he smiles softly**

******"It was. But, I'm glad you're still alive." He told me and I smile, but then I frowned, because he must've been worried sick about me**

**"I must've worried you, I'm so sorry." I said to him** **  
**

******"You did, but, I'm just glad you're okay." He told me and I sigh and I move closer to him and he puts his arms around me, and I lay my head on his chest, and it felt like I was home "I love you, so so much." Jungkook says to me and I smile slightly**

**"I love you too." I say and I close my eyes, and that it was all it took for me to pass out in his arms** **  
**

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**NEXT MORNING:**

**I woke up in Jungkook's bed, and I smile and I get up and I go downstairs to see my mom,**

**"Are they still not back yet?" I ask her and she shook her head, and I sigh "So, how was your talk with Carl?" I ask her** **  
**

******"It would've been better, if you were there." She told me and I scoff**

**"Ha ha ha, I can't be there to talk to him all the time." I say to her, and she smiles and so do I, and I walk out of the house, and I saw a red car pull up, and I realize it was them "They're back." I say to mom and we walk outside, and Carl ran up and hugged Dad** **  
**

******"Are you hurt?" Mom asked Dad and he looked at both of us and he looked confused**

**"No, but what happened to you two?" He asked as he looked at us** **  
**

******"We were in a car accident." I say**

**"Accident? How?" He asked** **  
**

******"We went looking for you." Mom says**

**"Snuck out on their own. Brought them back." Shane says and I roll my eyes** **  
**

******"Are you crazy? You could've..." Dad asked us but he was cut off**

**"Who the hell is that?" T-Dog asked and I look over and I see this boy who is passed out with a blindfold on him** **  
**

******"That's Randall." Glenn says, 'What the hell?!' I thought**

**We were in the kitchen sitting around the table, talking about the situation with Randall,**

**"We couldn't just leave him behind. He would've bled out, if he lived that long." Dad says and I intertwine my hand with Jungkook's hand and I look at him, and he puts his chin on my shoulder** **  
**

******"It's gotten bad in town." Glenn says and I sigh**

**"What do we do with him?" Andrea asked and I look over to see Hershel walk in the room** **  
**

******"I repaired his calf muscle as best I can, but he'll probably have nerve damage. Won't be on his feet for at least a week." Hershel says**

**"When he is, we give him a canteen, take him out to the main road, send him on his way." Dad says and I look at him** **  
**

******"Isn't that the same as leaving him for the walkers?" Jimin asked**

**"He'll have a fighting chance." Dad told him and he nods slightly** **  
**

******"Just gonna let him go? He knows where we are." Shane says**

**"He was blindfolded the whole way here. He's not a threat." Dad says and Shane looked pissed** **  
**

******"Not a threat. How many of them were there? You killed three of their men, you took one of them hostage, but they just ain't gonna come looking?" Shane asked pissed off and I sigh and roll my eyes**

**"They left him for dead. No one is looking." Dad told him** **  
**

******"We should still post a guard." Namjoon says and I look at him, with a look that says 'That's true'**

**"He's out cold right now, will be for hours." Hershel says** **  
**

******"You know what? I'm gonna go get him some flowers and candy. Look at this, folks... We back in fantasy land." Shane says as he was about to walk out**

**"You know, we haven't even dealt with what you did at my barn yet. Let me make this perfectly clear, once and for all... This is my farm. Now I wanted you gone. Rick talked me out of it, but that doesn't mean I have to like it. So do us both a favor... Keep your mouth shut." Hershel says to him and Shane walked out pissed and I sigh** **  
**

******"We're not gonna do anything about it today. Let's just cool off." Dad says and everyone walks out of the house, and me and Jungkook get and we walk out of the house hand-in-hand**

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I was in my tent with Jungkook and I took my jacket off and my take top, and I felt hands wrap around my bare waist, and I wince, and Jungkook took notice of that** **  
**

**"What's wrong?" He asked me and I look at him**

**"I don't know, maybe my bones are bruised on the inside." I say to him and he lets go and I sigh in relief as the pain went away, and I turn around to look at him "I'm so so sorry, I had to be a fucking idiot and go out there like that." I say to him**

******"Rae, shut up, it's okay, you're still living, you're still here, besides if my parents were still alive and out there, I would've done the same thing." He told me and I smile but then I realize, I was just in a bra and I then turn around and grab a random shirt and put it on "You're so cute, when you're embarrassed." He told me and I smile at him**

**"I love you." I tell him**

**"I love you too." He replies and I hug him and he hugs back, where would I be without him?**

**A/N  
**

**Here's chapter 9!!!!**

**What did you think of this chapter? What did you think of Jungkook and Raelee this chapter? What do you think of their relationship this chapter? What do you think of Shane lying to Rae and Lori to get them back home? What do you think of Rick bringing back Randall to the farm?**

**Don't be a silent reader, share your thoughts!!**

**FIGHTING!!**

**{Raelee}**


	10. 10: Ten Miles Out

 

 

**Raelee's** **P** **.** **O** **.V**

**I was cutting up some food for Beth, since she woke up from her shock, and I look at Maggie and she looked out of it,**

**"Rick say anything to you about Glenn when they got back from town?" Maggie asked me and I sigh** **  
**

******"Not really, just that it had gotten pretty bad." I say to her**

**"He's not the same. Says he froze. Blames me. Says I got inside his head." She told me** **  
**

******"He came back-- that's what matters. Men have to do certain things-- You know that-- And they're either gonna blame the little woman as the reason they do 'em or the reason they don't. I'll tell you something-- what happens out there happens out there. And we-- we're just trying to keep it together till they get back." I tell her**

**"Things were good. Maybe I--" She starts until I cut her off** **  
**

******"Glenn's a big boy. He makes his own choices, and then you-- do you have anything to apologize for? Tell him to man up and pull himself together. Just don't say "man up." It never goes well." I say and she laughs, and I see my mom walk in**

**"Let me just get this to Beth." Maggie says** **  
**

******"You two go on-- I got it." Mom says and took the tray up to Beth**

**"Okay, I'm gonna go find, Jungkook." I say to Maggie but then she stopped me** **  
**

******"What's with you and Jungkook? I never seen him so happy and giddy before, and it seems to only happen when he is mentioning you." She says and I smile**

**"Well, we are kinda dating, like you and Glenn are kinda dating." I say and she smiles slightly at me** **  
**

******"I feel happy for him, he's a good kid." She says and I nod**

**"Well, I got to go." I say and she nods and I walk out of the house, to find Jungkook.** **  
**

**\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I walk back in the house, with Jungkook, Yoongi, and Tae trailing behind me,** **  
** ******"Wait, so you're telling me, he never missed a day of school? How is that possible?" I ask talking about how Jin never missed a day of school in his life** **  
** ******  
**

**"I know right, like how high is his immune system?" Yoongi asked and I shrug and I open the fridge to get myself a glass of water, and I see mom walk in**

******"Hey," I say to her**

**"I'm gonna go check on Beth, to see if she ate anything." She told me and I nod and she went upstairs** **  
**

******"I feel bad for Beth." Tae says and I nod**

**"Yeah, I know what it's like losing someone so important, and going into a state of shock like that." I say and I sigh, and I see mom come down with the plate "Didn't eat anything?" I ask her and she shook her head, and gave the tray to me "I get it, I mean after I lose someone like that, I wouldn't eat either." I say and I went to go put the utensils in the sink, but something was missing "I could've swore I had a knife-" I say but I cut myself off, and I ran into Beth's room ignoring the calls coming from my mom, Yoongi, Jungkook, and Tae "Beth? You give it to me, sweetheart. You don't wanna do this." I say and she gives me the knife, and I ran out of the room and I put the knife on the counter and I ran out of the house, as fast as I could, and I saw Andrea on top of the RV, oh thank god, she's here** **"Andrea, have you seen Maggie or Hershel?" I ask her frantic**

**"I haven't seen Hershel, but I saw Maggie and Glenn walk by maybe 20 minutes ago." She told me** **  
**

******"Could you find her for me? I've gotta get back to the house." I tell her**

**"Of course." She says and I nod and I ran back to the house** **  
**

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I heard Maggie and Beth fighting in the room Beth is in, and Jungkook was sitting on the counter in the kitchen with me and Andrea,**

**"Where's Hershel?" Andrea asked me** **  
**

******"Maggie, doesn't want him to find out yet. It's a family affair. We'll let them work it out." I say**

**"That's working it out?" She asked me** **  
**

******"When Beth stops fighting, that's when it's time to worry." I tell her**

**"You are being so selfish!" I hear Maggie yell** **  
**

******"This could've been handled better." Andrea told me and I look at her**

**"How so?" I ask** **  
**

******"You shouldn't have taken the knife away." She told me and I turn around to her**

**"Excuse me?" I ask** **  
**

******"You were wrong, like Dale taking my gun. That wasn't your decision. She has to choose to live on her own. She has to find her own reasons." She says**

**"What, you want me to tie a noose for her?" I ask her** **  
**

******"If she's serious, she'll figure out a way." She told me and I scoff**

**"Doesn't mean I can't stop her or let her know that I care." I say to her** **  
**

******"That has nothing to do with it, Raelee. She only has so many choices in front of her, and she believes the best one is suicide." She says Suicide is never the option**

**"That is not an option." I say** **  
**

******"Of course it is. She doesn't need to be yelled at or treated like a child." Andrea says**

**"She needs a loaded gun, right? You'll understand if I don't send you in there." I say to her getting pissed** **  
**

******"I came through it." She says and I scoff a laugh out**

**"And became such a productive member of the group. Let Maggie handle this her way." I say to her** **  
**

******"I contribute. I help keep this place safe." She says**

**"The men can handle this on their own. They don't need your help." I say as I threw the rag in the sink** **  
**

******"I'm sorry. What would you have me do?" She asked me**

**"Oh, there's plenty of work to go around." I say and I felt Jungkook grab my wrist** **  
**

******"Are you serious? Everything falls apart, you're in my face over skipping laundry?" She asked**

**"Puts a burden on the rest of us, on me and Carol, and Mom, and Patricia and Maggie. Cooking, cleaning and caring for Beth. And you-- you don't care about anyone but yourself-- You sit up on that RV, working on your tan with a shotgun in your lap." I say and she widened her eyes, and Jungkook looked shocked as well (A/N JUNGSHOOK!)** **  
**

******"No, I am on watch against walkers. That is what matters, not fresh mint leaves in the lemonade." She told me pissed**

**"And we are providing stability. We are trying to create a life worth living." I say to her** **  
**

******"Are you kidding me?" She asked me**

**"Look, I went after my dad. I took down two walkers." I say but she talked over me** **  
**

******"After crashing Maggie's car. Ever apologize for that?" She asked me and I sigh**

**"Crashing her- God, you're insane." I tell her** **  
**

******"No, you are. And you're the one that's self-centered, the way you take it all for granted." She told me and I widen my eyes, oh she did not just say that**

**"Excuse me? My dad is out there for the hundredth time. My brother was shot. Don't you dare tell me I take this for granted!" I yell and Jungkook got of the counter and put his arms around my waist, trying to calm me down** **  
**

******"You don't get it, do you? Your dad came back from the dead, your brother too. You did as well, with your no blood type bullshit. And now mother's got a baby on the way. The rest of us have piled up our losses-- Me, Carol, Beth-- but you just keep on keeping on. Playing house, acting like the queen bee, laying down rules for everybody but yourself. You know what? Go ahead. Go in there and tell that little girl that everything's gonna be okay, just like it is for your mother and you. She'll get a husband, a daughter, a son, baby, boyfriend. She just has to look on the bright side." She told me and walked out of the house, and I sigh madly, and I turn around and shoved my face into Jungkook's chest,**

**"Calm down," He told me and I take a couple of deep breaths, so I can calm down, and I look up at him, and I sigh and he kissed my forehead, and I put my head back in his chest** **  
**

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I hear pounding on the door and I look over at my mom, and we both went into the room and I see Maggie banging on the bathroom door**

**"Maggie?" I ask** **  
**

******"She's in there. I heard glass." She says, and I knew she was talking about Beth**

**"Beth, you all right?" Mom asked** **  
**

******"Don't do this, Beth. Don't do this. Open up, please." Maggie says to her**

**"God, I left her with Andrea." Maggie told us and I look over at her and I went over to the drawer, and I was looking for a key, but I couldn't find one** **  
**

******"Where's a key?" I ask**

**"I don't know." Maggie told me, and I see a fire poker, and I pick it off the ground, maybe this could work** **  
**

******"Maggie." I say and I went over to the door and I put the fire poker between the door and I break it open, and I drop the poker, and I see Beth with blood on her wrist, and I widen my eyes**

**"I'm sorry." Beth cried, and I sigh and I walk out of the room, cause I couldn't have memories be brought back** **  
**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I see Andrea running towards the house, and me, Jungkook, Maggie, and mom walk out of the house and we stop at the porch**

**"Where were you?" Maggie asked pissed off** **  
**

**"I heard. Is she all right?" She asked and I rolled my eyes** **  
**

******"She would be if you had stayed with her. Where were you?" Maggie asked her again**

**"How bad is it?" Andrea asked** **  
**

******"It wasn't deep." Mom says to her**

**"She wants to live. She made her decision." Andrea says What?!** **  
**

******"She tried to kill herself." I say to her**

**"No, she didn't." Andrea told me, how dumb is this bitch?** **  
**

******"My father is stitching her wrist right now." Maggie snaps, and I look over at Jungkook, who looked pissed off than I did**

**"She'll live." Andrea says, and went to walk up to the porch but Maggie stopped her** **  
**

******"Stay away from her. From both of us. Don't you dare step foot inside this house again." Maggie told her, and Andrea looked at me, and but I stood tall and didn't say anything, and she nodded and walked off**

**"I'm not gonna say she was right, but Beth has made her choice. She wants to live and now she knows it... And sometimes you have to cross the line." Mom says and Maggie looked at her, and just walked back in the house, and so did mom and Jungkook, but I stayed outside, and I sighed, this group is cracking.** **  
**

**A/N**

**Here is chapter 10!!**

**DON'T BE A SILENT READER SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!  
**

**FIGHTING!!!  
**

**{Raelee}**

 


	11. 11: Jude, Jury, Executioner

 

 

**Raelee's** **P** **.** **O** **.V**

**"So, what you gonna do? We'd all feel better if we knew the plan." I ask Dad talking about the plan for Randall**

**"Is there a plan?" Andrea asked him** **  
**

******"We gonna keep him here?" Glenn asked,**

**"We'll know soon enough." Dad says and I look over to see Daryl walking back over to us** **  
**

******"Boy there's got a gang, 30 men. They have heavy artillery and they ain't looking to make friends. They roll through here, our boys are dead. And our women, they're gonna-- They're gonna wish they were." He says, and I grimace, that means rape, but then I saw the blood on his knuckles**

**"What did you do?" I ask** **  
**

******"Had a little chat." He told me and I nod**

**"No one goes near this guy." Dad says** **  
**

******"Dad, what are you gonna do?" I ask him**

**"We have no choice. He's a threat. We have to eliminate the threat." Dad says and I sigh** **  
**

******"You're just gonna kill him?" Dale asked**

**"It's settled. I'll do it today." Dad says and walked off and Dale followed him, and I sigh and I walk off** **  
**

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**********I was sitting by the lake, and I see Dale walk up to me**

**"Raelee, I wanted to talk to you about Randall." He told me, and I knew what he was trying to do**

**"Dale, you can't change my mind, I want that guy dead." I say to him**

******"But, Raelee, you're just a child." He told me and I look at him**

**"Dale, you know I'm not a child, I'm with my dad on this one," I say "It's just too dangerous, to keep him here." I continue and he sighed**

**"So there is no way, I can change your mind huh?" He asked and I shook my head**

**"Not this time, Dale, it was worth a shot." I say to him, and I got off from the ground, and I walked away from him**

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I see Jungkook talking with Yoongi, Tae, Jin, Namjoon, and Hoseok, and I walk over to them, and I wrap my arms around his waist, and I put my forehead on his back, and he puts his hands on mine**

**"Raelee, what do you think about your dad's decision on killing Randall?" Jin asked me and I sigh** **  
**

******"I think it needs to be done." I say to him**

**"I'm not opposed to anyone killing people, but in this world it needs to be done." Yoongi says and I nod, this is the way the world is, it's like fucking kill or be killed** **  
**

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I was sitting on the porch just waiting for my parents to say it's time for Dale to talk to us about not killing Randall. I see Carl walking down to the house, and I see Mom motion me in**

**"Come on, Carl. I want you to stay with Jimmy." I say to him** **  
**

******"But I wanna listen." He says and I shook my head**

**"Not this time, kid. Come on." I say and we walk in the house, and he goes to the room with Jimmy, and I go sit down next to Jungkook and Tae** **  
**

******"So how do we do this? Just take a vote?" Glenn asked**

**"Does it have to be unanimous?" Andrea asked** **  
**

**"What about majority rules?" I ask**

******"Well, let's-- let's just see where everybody stands, then we can talk through the options." Dad says**

**"Well, where I sit, there's only one way to move forward." Shane says** **  
**

******"Killing him, right? I mean, why even bother to even take a vote? It's clear which way the wind's blowing." Dale says and I sigh and look down at my lap**

**"Well, if people believe we should spare him, I wanna know." Dad says** **  
**

******"Well, I can tell you it's a small group-- Maybe just me and Glenn." Dale says, and Glenn stayed silent**

**"Look, I-- I think you're pretty much right about everything, all the time, but this--" Glenn says but Dale cut him off** **  
**

******"They've got you scared." Dale told him**

**"He's not one of us. And we've-- we've lost too many people already." Glenn says, and Dale looks over at Maggie** **  
**

******"How about you? Do you agree with this?" He asked**

**"Couldn't we continue keeping him prisoner?" Maggie asked** **  
**

******"Just another mouth to feed." Shane says, and I nod that is true**

**"It may be a lean winter." Hershel says** **  
**

**"We could ration better." I say**

******"Well, he could be an asset. Give him a chance to prove himself." Dale says**

**"Put him to work?" Yoongi asked** **  
**

******"We're not letting him walk around." Dad says**

**"We could put an escort on him." Hershel says and I sigh** **  
**

******"Who wants to volunteer for that duty?" Shane asked**

**"I will." Dale told him,** **  
**

******"I don't think any of us should be walking around with this guy." Dad says and I nod**

**"He's right. I wouldn't feel safe unless he was tied up." I say** **  
**

******"We can't exactly put chains around his ankles, sentence him to hard labor." Andrea says and I roll my eyes**

**"Look, say we let him join us, right? Maybe he's helpful, maybe he's nice. We let our guard down and maybe he runs off, brings back his 30 men." Shane says, and he had a good point** **  
**

******"So the answer is to kill him to prevent a crime that he may never even attempt? If we do this, we're saying there's no hope. Rule of law is dead. There is no civilization." Dale snaps and I sigh, and Jungkook put his hand in mine**

**"Could you drive him further out? Leave him like you planned?" Hershel asked** **  
**

******"You barely came back this time. There are walkers. You could break down. Y-you could get lost. Or get ambushed." Mom says**

**"They're right. We should not put our own people at risk." Glenn says and I sigh**

**"If you go through with it, how would you do it? Would he suffer?" Jimin asked** **  
**

******"We could hang him, right? Just snap his neck." Shane asked**

**"I thought about that. Shooting may be more humane." Dad says and I nod** **  
**

******"And what about the body? Do we bury him?" T-dog asked**

**"Hold on, hold on! You're talking about this like it's already decided." Dale says** **  
**

******"We've been talking all day, going around in circles. You just wanna go around in circles again?" Daryl asked**

**"This is a young man's life, and it is worth more than a five-minute conversation! Is this what it's come to? We kill someone because we can't decide what else to do with him? You saved him and now look at us. He's been tortured. He's gonna be executed. How are we any better than those people that we're so afraid of?" Dale says** **  
**

******"We all know what needs to be done." Shane says**

**"No, Dale is right. We can't leave any stone unturned here. We have a responsibility-" Dad says but Andrea cut him off** **  
**

******"So what's the other solution? We haven't come up with a single viable option yet. I wish we could." Andrea says and I roll my eyes, I wish she would just shut up**

**"So let's work on it!" Dale exclaimed** **  
**

******"We are." I say**

**"Stop it. Just stop it. I'm sick of everybody arguing and fighting. I didn't ask for this. You can't ask us to decide something like this. Please decide-- Either of you, both of you-- But leave me out." Carol says** **  
**

******"Not speaking out or killing him yourself-- There's no difference." Dale says and I widen my eyes**

**"All right, that's enough. Anybody who wants the floor before we make a final decision has the chance." Dad says and everyone stayed silent** **  
**

******"You once said that we don't kill the living." Dale told my dad**

**"Well, that was before the living tried to kill us." Dad told him** **  
**

******"But don't you see? If we do this, the people that we were-- The world that we knew is dead. And this new world is ugly. It's... Harsh. It's-- it's survival of the fittest. And that's a world I don't wanna live in, and I don't-- And I don't believe that any of you do. I can't. Please. Let's just do what's right. Isn't there anybody else who's gonna stand with me?" Dale says and it was silent until Andrea spoke up**

**"He's right. We should try to find another way." She says and I roll my eyes** **  
**

******"Anybody else?" Dad asked and no one else spoke up**

**"Are y'all gonna watch, too? No, you'll go hide your heads in your tents and try to forget that we're slaughtering a human being. Whoa... I won't be a party to it." Dale says and he started to walk off but he stopped and said to Daryl "This group is broken." and then he walked out and I sigh** **  
**

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I was in my tent with Jungkook, and I had my head on his chest**

**"What do you think might happen after your father kills Randall?" He asked me and I looked up at him** **  
**

**"I don't know." I say, I just want that kid to be gone, he has brought so much trouble to this group, and I've just had enough of trouble and drama! I see my dad walking back to the group with Carl, wait why is Carl with him? "I'll go see, what's going on." I say and Jungkook nods and I kiss him and I get off my cot and I walk out of my tent** **  
**

******"We're keeping him in custody, for now." Dad says and I furrow my eyebrows**

**"Carl, go inside my tent, with Jungkook. Now, please." I say to him and he nods and he went inside my tent** **  
**

******"He followed us. He wanted to watch. I couldn't." He told me and I sigh**

**"I'll talk to him." I say and he nods, but then I hear a scream** **  
**

******"Get Carl." He told me**

**"Carl." I say and I see Jungkook and Carl come out of the tent** **  
**

******"What happened?" He asked**

**"I want you to go in the house, I want you to lock the door and I want you to stay inside." I say and he nods and he starts running to the house** **  
**

******"Babe, what the hell is happening?" Jungkook asked me**

**"I don't know." I say, and I started to run and Jungkook followed me, and I see Jin, Jimin, Namjoon, Hoseok, Yoongi, and Tae following me as well, wondering what the hell is happening** **  
**

******"Help! Over here! Help! Run!" I hear Daryl yell, and I continued to run till I reach Daryl, and I saw Dale with his stomach ripped open and I saw a dead walker on the other side of him, and I gasp and my eyes widen**

**"Oh my god." I say, out of shock, and I see dad and the rest come as well, and Dad was yelling for Hershel and I sigh and I felt tears well up in my eyes** **  
**

******"What happened?" Hershel asked**

**"What can we do? Can we move him?" Dad asked him** **  
**

******"He won't make the trip." Hershel says and I felt a tear run down my face, and I fall to my knees, and sobs ripple through my body, and I felt arms wrap around me, and I knew it was Jungkook, and I look over to see a tear roll down his face as well**

**"He's suffering. Do something!" Andrea exclaims, and I see dad take out his gun, and I turn around and bury myself in Jungkook's arms**

**"I'm sorry brother." I hear Daryl say and a gunshot and I flinch of how loud it was**

**A/N**

**Here's chapter 11!!**

**Don't be a silent reader share your thoughts!!!**

**FIGHTING!!**

**{Raelee}**


	12. 12: Better Angels

 

 

**Raelee's** **P** **.** **O** **.V**

**"Dale could-- could get under your skin. He sure got under mine, because he wasn't afraid to say exactly what he thought, how he felt. That kind of honesty is rare and brave. Whenever I'd make a decision, I'd look at Dale. He'd be looking back at me with that look he had. We've all seen it one time or another. I couldn't always read him, but he could read us. He saw people for who they were. He knew things about us-- The truth... Who we really are. In the end, he was talking about losing our humanity. He said this group was broken. The best way to honor him is to unbreak it. Set aside our differences and pull together, st feeling sorry for ourselves and take control of our lives... Our safety... ...our future. We're not broken. We're gonna prove him wrong. From now on... We're gonna do it his way. That is how we honor Dale." Dad says while we have a funeral for Dale, and I felt a tear run down my face and I wipe it away**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"It'll be tight, 21 people in one house." I say to Hershel as we started to move our stuff in the house,**

**"Don't worry about that. With the swamp hardening, the creek drying up..." Hershel says but Maggie cut him off** **  
**

******"With 50 head of cattle on the property, we might as well be ringing a damn dinner bell." Maggie says and I nod**

**"She's right. We should've moved you in a while ago." Hershel told me and I nod again and I got into my car and I started to drive to the house, and when I get there, I get my stuff and I walk in the house** **  
**

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

******"You could put your stuff in my room." I hear Jungkook tell me, and I laugh**

**"With my dad in the house?" I ask and then he gave me this look, that he was basically begging me, and I smile "Fine." I say and he smiles and he run upstairs and so do I, and I follow him to his room, and I put my stuff on his bed** **  
**

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I was walking with Jungkook outside hand-in-hand, and I see Carl outside as well**

**"Raelee." He says** **  
**

**"What you doing, wandering around by yourself?" I ask him** **  
**

******"If, um-- If I tell you something, will you promise not to tell mom and dad?" He asked me and I sigh**

**"I can't do that, Carl." I tell him, and he sighed and he started to walk off, but Jungkook gives me this look, and I sigh "Carl." I say and he walked back to me, and I saw him pull out this gun out of his pocket** **  
**

******"I took it from Daryl's motorcycle. If he found out I took it, he'd kill me." Carl told me and I sigh**

**"What you doing with this?" I ask him** **  
**

******"Dale. It's my fault that he died." Carl says and I furrow my eyebrows**

**"Carl, why would you say that, man? He got bit by a walker. Why you say--" I say but he cut me off** **  
**

******"I saw that walker. I was gonna shoot it. When he was stuck in the mud. I was-- I was throwing rocks at him and stuff. But I was gonna do it-- shoot it right in the head. And it-- it got free, came after me and... I ran away. If I had killed it, Dale would still be here." He told me and I sigh**

**"Carl, I want you to stop that, okay? This ain't your fault. But you need to hold onto this. You need to protect yourself. As long as I'm around you, nothing's gonna happen to you, Carl. But I can't keep my eyes on you 24/7. Only you can do that. Carl, take it." I say to him trying to give him the gun back** **  
**

******"I'm never touching another gun again." He told me and I was taken aback**

**"That ain't no option, Carl, okay?" I say to him** **  
**

******"Just give it back to Daryl." He told me and walked off, and I look over at Jungkook**

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I ended up giving the gun to Shane so he can give it to Dad, so Dad can talk to Carl, and I see Dad, and the rest at the shed where Randall was**

**"What's wrong?" Mom asked** **  
**

******"Randall's missing." Glenn says and I widen my eyes**

**"Missing? How?" I ask** **  
**

******"How long's he been gone?" Jungkook asked**

**"The cuffs are still hooked. He must' slipped 'em." Dad says** **  
**

******"Is that possible?" Carol asked**

**"It is if you've got nothing to lose." Andrea says** **  
**

******"The door was secured from the outside." Hershel says**

**"Rick! Rick!" I hear Shane yell and I look over to see his face all bloody** **  
**

******"What happened?" Mom asked**

**"He's armed! He's got my gun!" He yelled, wait Randall has his gun?** **  
**

******"Are you okay?" Carl asked Shane**

**"I'm fine. Little bastard just snuck up on me. He clocked me in the face." Shane says, Oh shit,** **  
**

******"All right, Hershel, T-Dog, get everybody back in the house. Glenn, Daryl, come with us." Dad says, and Glenn and Daryl get their weapons out**

**"T, I'm gonna need that gun." Shane says and T-dog gives Shane his gun** **  
**

******"Just let him go. That was the plan, wasn't it, to just let him go?" Carol asked**

**"The plan was to cut him loose far away from here, not on our front step with a gun." Dad told her** **  
**

******"Don't go out there. Ya'll don't know what can happen." Carol told him**

**"Get everybody back in the house. Lock all the doors and stay put!" Dad exclaimed and we all started running back to the house, as I saw Dad, Glenn, Shane, and Daryl go after Randall, I hope to god, they find him before he does something!** **  
**

**A/N**

**Here's chapter 12!!**

**DON'T BE A SILENT READER SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!**

**FIGHTING!!**

**{Raelee}**


	13. 13: Beside The Dying Fire

 

****

 

**Raelee's** **P** **.** **O** **.V**

**It's been awhile since Dad came back, and I'm really getting worried**

**"I'm going after them." Andrea says, and I sigh** **  
**

******"Don't, they could be anywhere. And if Randall com back, we're gonna need you here." Mom says, and I see Glenn and Daryl walk in the house**

**"Rick and Shane ain't back?" Daryl asked and I shook my head** **  
**

******"No." I say**

**"We heard a shot." Daryl says** **  
**

**"Maybe they found Randall." Mom says**

**"We found him." Glenn says**

**"Is he back in the shed?" Jin asked** **  
**

**"He's a walker." Daryl says and I widen my eyes and I look over at Jungkook**

**"Did you find the walker that bit him?" Hershel asked** **  
**

******"No, the weird thing is he wasn't bit." Glenn says and I grew confused, What?**

**"His neck was broke." Daryl says** **  
**

******"So he fought back." I say**

**"The thing is, Shane and Randall's tracks were right on top of each other. And Shane ain't no tracker, so he didn't come up behind him. They were together." Daryl says and I sigh** **  
**

******"Would you please get back out there, find Rick and Shane and find out what on earth is going on?" Mom asked Daryl**

**"You got it." He says** **  
**

******"Thank you." She told him, but I got a bad feeling, so I jump up from my spot and I walk outside, and all I saw was darkness, but then I see something else.... walkers**

**"Oh shit." I whisper** **  
**

******"Rae, what are you doing-" Jungkook asked but he cut himself off when he sees the walkers, "Oh, my god." Jungkook says and I turn around to see all the boys, Daryl, Glenn, Hershel, Andrea, T-Dog, and Maggie outside as well**

**"Patricia, kill the lights." Hershel whispered over to Patricia** **  
**

******"I'll get the guns." Andrea says**

**"Maybe they're just passing, like the herd on the highway. Should we just go inside?" Glenn asked and I looked at him** **  
**

**"Not unless there's a tunnel downstairs I don't know about. A herd that size would rip the house down." Daryl says and I nod and sigh**

**"Carl's gone." I hear my mom say and I look at her**

**"What?" I ask**

**"He... he was upstairs. I can't find him anymore." She says**

**"Maybe he's hiding." Glenn says**

**"He's supposed to be upstairs. I'm not leaving without my boy." Mom says and I sigh**

**"We're not. We're gonna look again. We're gonna find him." Carol says and she and mom walked back into the house with Hoseok and Tae, and Maggie started handing out guns to everyone including Jungkook**

**"I got the number... It's no use." Namjoon says and I look at him 'Fuck.' I thought**

**"You can go if you want." Hershel says and I widen my eyes**

**"You gonna take 'em all on?" I ask**

**"We have guns. We have cars." Hershel told me**

**"Kill as many as we can, and we'll use the cars to lead the rest of them off the farm." Andrea says**

**"Are you serious?" Jungkook asked**

**"This is my farm. I'll die here." He told him**

**"All right. It's as good a night as any." Daryl says and got off the porch and jumped on his motorcycle, and I turn to Jungkook, and I give him the keys to my car**

**"What are you doing?" He asked**

**"Take my car, with the boys and get the hell outta here." I say**

**"What?! No!" He exclaimed**

**"Baby, listen to me, it's the only way we're getting out of this alive." I told him and he looked down at the ground, and I grab his chin so I make him look at me"Meet me at the highway, where we broke down the first time, okay?" I ask and he nods and I kiss him**

**"I love you." He says and I smile softly**

**"I love you too." I say and I see Jin and Namjoon with their guns in their hands "Go with him." I tell the two boys and they nod and they follow Jungkook to my car and I sigh "Be careful." I whisper to myself, and I get into the house, and I see Tae, Yoongi, Jimin, and Hoseok "You guys get the hell outta here, and meet me at the highway where we broke down." I say**

**"Okay." They say**

**"Be careful." I say to them and they nod and they run out of the house off of the porch, as fast as they can**

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I was in the house walking back and forth, and I see Mom and Carol come down the stairs still looking for Carl, but they still couldn't find him**

**"I can't find him anywhere." Mom says** **  
**

******"So maybe he snuck outside." Carol says**

**"What do I do?" Mom asked freaking out** **  
**

******"He was here. He must've run off, maybe looking for Rick or went after Randall himself." Carol says and I sigh**

**"Maybe he set the fire." Patricia says and I look over** **  
**

******"What fire?" I ask and I go to the window and I see the barn is on fire, and then I walked outside, to see Hershel shooting walkers**

**"I checked the shed. I can't find him anywhere." Mom says** **  
**

******"Not in the cellar or the attic." Carol says**

**"Why can't he listen for once? Okay, okay, if he followed his daddy, he went that way." Mom says and I widen my eyes** **  
**

******"No, you'll lead 'em right to him. We can't stay here!" Carol exclaimed**

**"That's my boy!" Mom told her** **  
**

******"You're gonna have to trust. If we find him, he's gonna need his mother. We've gotta go." I say**

**"Get the others." Mom told Carol and she went back into the house to get Beth and Patricia** **  
**

**"Carl!" I yell out, hoping to god he would he hear me**

**"Raelee, Lori." Carol says and I turn around and I see Beth and Patricia** **  
**

******"Hershel. Hershel. Hershel! Hershel, it's time to go!" I yell for Hershel, but he wasn't listening**

**"Come on! Now!" Carol yelled but he still didn't listen, so we decided to just run, and I then hear screaming, and I turn around to see Patricia being eaten by walkers,** **  
**

******"Oh, shit!" I exclaim, and I ran off from mom and Carol, and I then ran into someone and it was Dad "Oh my god." I say**

**"Rae, are you okay? Did you see mom?" He asked** **  
**

******"I don't know, we got separated," I say, "But, we need to get Hershel." I continue and he nods and we go back to Hershel, and I see walker behind him, and I shoot it, and he turns around to us**

**"Where's Lori? Did you see Lori?" Dad asked** **  
**

******"I don't know what happened, Rick. They just keep coming. It's like a plague. They're everywhere." Hershel told him**

**"Lori! Did you see her?" He asked Hershel again,** **  
**

******"No!" Hershel exclaims**

**"We have to go. Find mom and the others." Dad told me and Carl** **  
**

******"It's my farm!" Hershel told us as we started to go to a car**

**"Not anymore! Come on!" I yell, and we all get into the car, and we started to drive away from the walker infested farm** **  
**

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We ended up at the highway, and I saw no one was there, and I grew worried for my mom and Jungkook**

**"Wait, where's mom? You said she'd be here. W... we gotta go back for her." Carl told Dad** **  
**

******"Carl-" Dad started but Carl cut him off**

**"No. Why are we running? What are you doing? It's... It is mom. We need to get her and not be safe a mile away." Carl says loudly and I sigh** **  
**

******"Shh. You need to be quiet, all right?" Dad told Carl so he can calm him down**

**"Please. Please... It's mom." He told Dad and I sigh sadly** **  
**

**"Look, Carl, listen..." Dad started say but Carl didn't listen and he walked off, and I sigh**

******"Carl." I say and I walked after him**

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We were hiding behind this car, because there is a walker, and we have to make sure there is no more walkers on the road**

**"I don't know how much longer we can stay here." Hershel says and I look over at him** **  
**

******"I... I'm not leaving without mom." Carl says**

**"So we're just gonna walk away? Not knowing if my mom, your girls, and my boyfriend, are still out there? How do we live with that?" I ask him** **  
**

******"You've only got one concern now... Just one... Keeping him alive. Nature may be throwing us a curveball, but that law is still true." He told me and I sigh, but then I hear a motorcycle engine and I look over to see Daryl and Carol, and I see all the cars, and I knew one of them had Jungkook in it, and I smile, and I see Jungkook get out of the car, and I smile**

**"Oh, my god." I say and I ran over to him and I hug him tightly, and I feel something fall on my shoulder, and I knew he was crying "Shh, it's okay, I'm here." I say to him and he tightened the hug, and then when we pull away, I saw a line of tears going down his face, and I wipe them away** **  
**

******"Where'd you find everyone?" Dad asked**

**"Well, those guys' tail lights zigzagging all over the road... figured he had to be Asian, driving like that." Daryl said talking about Glenn and I laugh** **  
**

******"Good one." Glenn says and I smile, and Jungkook puts his arm around me and pulled me close to him**

**"Where's the rest of us?" Daryl asked** **  
**

******"We're the only ones who made it so far." Dad says and I sigh**

**"Shane?" Mom asked and I see Dad shake his head indicating he's dead** **  
**

******"Andrea?" I ask**

**"She saved me, then I lost her." Carol says** **  
**

******"Patricia?" Hershel asked**

**"They got her, too. Took her right in front of me. I was... I was holdin' onto her, daddy. She just... what about Jimmy? Did you see Jimmy?" Beth asked** **  
**

******"He was in the RV. It got overrun." Dad says and I frown**

**"You definitely saw Andrea?" Carol asked** **  
**

******"There were walkers everywhere." Mom says**

**"Did you see her?" Carol asked once again** **  
**

******"I'm gonna go back." Daryl says but Dad stops him**

**"No." He says,**

**"We can't just leave her." I say, even though I don't like the bitch, she's still apart of our group**

******"We don't even know if she's there." Mom says**

**"She isn't there. She isn't. She's somewhere else or she's dead. There's no way to find her." Dad says** **  
**

******"So we're not even gonna look for her?" Glenn asked**

**"We gotta keep moving. There have been walkers crawling all over here." Dad says**

**"I say head east." T-Dog says**

******"Stay off the main roads. The bigger the road, the more walkers, more assholes like this one. I got him." Daryl says and shot an arrow at the walker, and I sigh, and we decided to get inside our cars and drove off from the highway... forever.**

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I was driving, and Jungkook put his hand on mine, and I smile, but then I saw the car in front of us, that Dad was driving, stop, and so do I, and we all got out**

**"You out?" I ask Dad** **  
**

******"Running on fumes." He told me and I nod**

**"We can't stay here." Jimin says** **  
**

******"We can't all fit in one car." Namjoon told Jimin**

**"We'll have to make a run for some gas in the morning." Yoongi says** **  
**

******"Spend the night here?" Tae asked**

**"I'm freezing." Carl says**

**"We'll build a fire." Mom says and Dad gives Carl his jacket**

******"You go out looking for firewood, stay close. Only got so many arrows. How you doing on ammo?" Daryl asked Dad**

**"Not enough." Dad says** **  
**

******"We can't just sit here with our asses hanging out." Maggie says**

**"Watch your mouth. Everyone stop panicking and listen to Rick." Hershel says** **  
**

******"In the morning, we'll find gas and some supplies. We'll keep pushing on." Dad says, he must be crazy if he thinks that I'm gonna be spending the night out here, in the freezing cold with walkers around!**

**"Yoongi and I can go make a run now, try and scrounge up some gas." Tae says** **  
**

******"No, we stay together. God forbid something happens and people get stranded without a car." Dad told him**

**"Rick, we're stranded now." Jin says** **  
**

******"I know it looks bad, we've all been through hell and worse, but at least we found each other. I wasn't sure... I really wasn't... but we did. We're together. We keep it that way. We'll find shelter somewhere. There's gotta be a place." Dad told him**

**"Rick, look around. Okay? There's walkers everywhere. They're migrating or something." Glenn says to Dad** **  
**

******"There's gotta be a place not just where we hole up, but that we fortify, hunker down, pull ourselves together, build a life for each other. I know it's out there. We just have to find it." Dad says getting angry**

**"Even if we do find a place and we think it's safe, we can never be sure. For how long? Look what happened with the farm. We fooled ourselves into thinking that that was safe." Hoseok says** **  
**

******"We won't make that mistake again." Hershel says**

**"We'll make camp tonight over there, get on the road at the break of day." Dad says and I widen my eyes, oh my god, what does he think he is doing?!** **  
**

******"Does this feel right to you?" Carol asked me and I sigh**

**"What if walkers come through, or another group like Randall's?" Beth asked** **  
**

**"You know I found Randall, right? He had turned, but he wasn't bit." Daryl says and I look at him**

******"How's that possible?" Beth asked**

**"Rick, what the hell happened?" Mom asked Dad** **  
**

******"Shane killed Randall. Just like he always wanted to." Daryl says**

**"And then the herd got him?" I ask** **  
**

******"We're all infected." Dad says and I widen my eyes, and I look at Jungkook, what the hell does he mean, we're all infected?!**

**"What?" Yoongi asked** **  
**

******"At the CDC, Jenner told me. Whatever it is, we all carry it." Dad says**

**"And you never said anything?" Carol asked Dad** **  
**

******"Would it have made a difference?" Dad asked**

**"You knew this whole time?" Glenn asked** **  
**

******"How could I have known for sure? You saw how crazy that mo..." Dad says but Glenn cut him off**

**"That is not your call. Okay, when I found out about the walkers in the barn, I told, for the good of everyone." Glenn told him mad as hell** **  
**

******"Well, I thought it best that people didn't know." Dad says and walked off away from us, and I sigh, how can he just keep something like that from us?**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**It was nighttime, and I was near Jungkook and he had his arms around me so he can keep me warm, since I was freezing! I hear something crack and I look over**

**"What was that?" I ask** **  
**

******"Could be anything. Could be a raccoon, could be a possum." Daryl says**

**"Walker." Jungkook says** **  
**

******"We need to leave. I mean what are we waiting for?" Carol says**

**"Which way?" I ask** **  
**

******"It came from over there." Glenn says pointing the way we came**

**"Back from where we came." Beth says** **  
**

******"Yeah." Maggie says**

**"The last thing we need is for everyone to be running off in the dark. We don't have the vehicles. No one's traveling on foot." Dad says** **  
**

******"Don't panic." Hershel says**

**"I'm not... I'm not sitting here, waiting for another herd to blow through. We need to move, now." Maggie says** **  
**

******"No one is going anywhere." Dad says pissed off**

**"Do something." Carol says** **  
**

******"I am doing something! I'm keeping this group together, alive. I've been doing that all along, no matter what. I didn't ask for this. I killed my best friend for you people, for Christ's sake! You saw what he was like, how he pushed me, how he compromised us, how he threatened us. He staged the whole Randall thing, led me out to put a bullet in my back. He gave me no choice. He was my friend, but he came after me. My hands are clean. Maybe you people are better off without me. Go ahead. I say there's a place for us, but maybe... maybe it's just another pipe dream. Maybe... maybe I'm fooling myself again. Why don't you... Why don't you go and find out yourself? Send me a postcard. Go on, there's the door. You can do better? Let's see how far you get. No takers? Fine. But get one thing straight... you're staying. This isn't a democracy anymore." Dad ranted, really pissed off, and he killed Shane? I see him walk off, and I sigh, we just need some place to hold up, and stay safe, but he is making it so difficult!**

**A/N**

**Here is chapter 13!!**

**DON'T BE A SILENT READER SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!**

**FIGHTING!!**

**{Raelee}**


	14. 14: Seed

 

 

**Raelee's** **P** **.** **O** **.V**

**I hold my gun up to my chest, as I was waiting for the signal to go in the house and I see Dad bust through the door, and shot the walker with his silencer on his gun, and I walk in with T-Dog and Carl as I shoot a walker, in the head and I run upstairs to see if there is any walkers upstairs, and to my luck there isn't, and I sigh and I walk downstairs, and I whistle for the others to walk in, and Jungkook walked in and he touched my arm, and I smile softly, and I went into the living room and I sat down on the ground and Jungkook came and sat next to me, and I saw Marissa (A/N OOH NEW CHARACTER) walk in as well with her gun in her hand, and I see Carl come in the room, with cans of dog food, and I grimace, and he gets the can opener, but he only gets it halfway open, when Dad took the can out of his hand and chucked it across the room, and I flinch, and I then sigh... well this silence is ungodly, and I look over at the window to see walkers** **  
** ******  
**

**"Walkers." I say, and we all get up and get our stuff and ran out of the house, and got into our cars, and drove off**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We stopped at this empty road, and me, Maggie, Daryl, Hershel, Glenn, Dad, Maggie, Namjoon, T-Dog, and Jungkook, were looking at this map cause we have no place to go**

**"We've got no place left to go." T-Dog says** **  
**

******"When this herd meets up with this one, we'll be cut off, we'll never make it south." I say**

**"What do you say, it's about 150 head?" Jungkook asked Namjoon** **  
**

******"That was last week, could be twice that now." Namjoon told him**

**"This river could have delayed them. If we move fast, we might have a shot to tear right through this." Hershel says** **  
**

******"Yeah, but if this group joins with that one, they could spill out this way." T-Dog says**

**"So we're blocked." Maggie says** **  
**

******"Only thing to do is double back at 27th and swing towards Greenville." Dad says**

**"Yeah, but Dad, we picked through that already, it's like we spent the winter going in circles." I say to him and he nods** **  
**

******"Yeah, I know. I know. At Newnan we'll push west. Haven't been through the area. We can't keep going house to house. We need to find some place to hold up for a few weeks." Dad told me and I sigh**

**"Alright. Is it cool if we get to the creek before we head out? It won't take long. We gotta fill up on water, we can boil it later." T-Dog asked** **  
**

******"Knock yourself out." Dad says and I walk back to my car, with Jungkook**

**"So, how is it?" Marissa asked** **  
**

******"The herds are coming in together, I'm praying on a miracle." I say**

**"Just do what Jin told me, just believe in yourself." She says, and I laugh, Marissa is a kid that Jin saved from walkers a few months ago, and he treats her like she is his daughter, and this kid is super strong from what she went through** **  
**

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Dad and Daryl found this prison while they were out looking for food and it's the perfect place to stay at, but one problem it has walkers in it. I was busy cutting a hole into this fence so we can get in, which eventually we did, and we started running to the main gate, and I saw the courtyard filled with walkers**

**"It's perfect. If we can shut that gate, prevent more from filling the yard, we can pick off these walkers. We'll take the field by tonight." Dad says** **  
**

******"So how do we shut the gate?" Yoongi asked**

**"I'll do it. You guys cover me." Glenn says and I shook my head** **  
**

******"No, it's a suicide run." Maggie says and I nod**

**"I'm the fastest." Glenn told her** **  
**

******"No. You, Maggie, Tae, Hoseok, Jimin, Namjoon, Marissa, and Beth draw as many as you can over there, pop them through the fence. Daryl, Jin, and Yoongi, go back to the other tower. Carol, you've become a pretty good shot, take your time, we don't have a lot of ammo to waste. Hershel, you, Jungkook, Raelee, and Carl, take this tower." Dad says and we all nod and we got into our position as Dad goes to run for the gate, I shoot as many walkers as I see, until I see Dad get into this guard tower, and I smile** **  
** ******  
**

**"Light it up!" Daryl yells swinging his fingers around, and we started shooting the walkers, until the last walker was shot and killed, and I sigh and I put my arms around Jungkook and he kissed the top of my head and I smile again**

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**It was now nighttime, and we were spending the night outside, and I had my head on Jungkook's chest as I was enjoying the air... but not the smell of the dead walkers**

**"Tomorrow, we'll put all the bodies together. We want to keep them away from that water. Now, if we can dig a canal under the fence, we'll uh have plenty of fresh water." Hoseok says and I smile, and I look up at Jungkook and I kiss him** **  
**

******"The soil is good, we could plant some seed, grow some tomatoes, cucumbers, soybeans. That's his third time around. If there was any part of it compromised, he'd have found it by now." Hershel says, and I look over Dad who is going back and forth watching the fence**

**"This will be a good place to have the baby. Safe." Beth says to Mom and I sigh softly** **  
**

******"Bethy, sing "Paddy Reilly" for me. I haven't heard that I think, since your mother was alive." Hershel says to Beth**

**"Daddy, not that one, please." Maggie says** **  
**

******"How about uh... "Parting Glass"?" Hershel suggested**

**"No one wants to hear." Beth says, and I look at her** **  
**

******"Why not?" I ask and she looks at me and sighs** **  
** **  
**

**"Of all the money e'er I had. I spent it in good company. And all the harm e'er I've ever done, alas it was to none but me, and all I've done for want of wit to memory now I can't recall, so fill to me the parting glass goodnight and joy be with you all." She sang and then Maggie joined her**

******"Oh, all the comrades that e'er I had. We're sorry for my going away, and all the sweethearts that e'er I had would wish me one more day to stay. But since it falls unto my lot that I should rise and you should not, I'll gently rise and I'll softly call goodnight and joy be with you all, good night and joy be with you all." They both sang and I look up to see Daryl, Carol, and Dad come back to the group**

**"Beautiful." Hershel says** **  
**

******"Better all turn in. I'll take watch over there, we've got a big day tomorrow." Dad says to us and I look up**

**"What do you mean?" Jimin asked** **  
**

******"Look, I know we're all exhausted. This was a great win. But we gotta push just a little bit more. Most of the walkers are dressed as guards or prisoners, looks like this place fell pretty early. Could mean the supplies may be intact. They have an infirmary, a commissary." Dad says**

**"An armory?" Yoongi asked** **  
**

******"That would be outside the prison itself, but not too far away. Warden's offices would have info on the location. Weapons, food, medicine, this place could be a gold mine!" Dad told us**

**"We're dangerously low on ammo. We'll run out before we make a dent." Jin says** **  
**

******"That's why we gotta go in there. Hand to hand. After all we've been through, we can handle it, I know it. These assholes don't stand a chance." Dad says and walks off and Mom follows him**

**"Try to get some sleep, I'll be here." Jungkook says and I smile, and nod and I close my eyes, I always know that I can count on Jungkook** **  
**

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**It was morning, and Me, T-Dog, Dad, Glenn, Daryl, and Maggie are going to clear out the courtyard with just our knives, and we had to stay together so none of us get bit or scratched, and we were doing pretty good, until T knocks down this walker with armor on, and I kill it, while T gets the shield, and we continue killing the walkers, until the courtyard was empty, and we walked but there was more walkers and we hid behind this wall, but these walkers with armor on saw us, and Daryl tried killing it but the arrow bounced off the helmet** **  
** ******  
**

**"Shit." I say, and I saw this walker with a mask come near me, and I screamed and I pushed it away**

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Jungkook's P.O.V**

**The rest of us were behind the fence while the others were in the courtyard,**

**"I can't see them. Can you see them?" Lori asked** **  
**

******"Back there?" Carol asked, and I then hear a scream and it sounded like Raelee**

**"Was that Raelee?" I ask panicking a little bit,** **  
**

******"She's fine, she has to be." Yoongi told me and I look over at him, I hope to god she is, I love her so much**

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Raelee's P.O.V**

**I felt something scratch me in the back of my shoulder, but I move away, and I see this walker with a helmet come to me, and I held it back as best as I could, but I just stuck my knife through it's neck and Glenn, T-Dog, and Maggie look at me "See that?" I ask and they all started to stick the knives in the necks of the walkers and I saw that Dad had closed the gate, and I put my hand to the back of my shoulder, and I saw this red liquid on my fingers, and I realized it was blood, and I gasp,** **  
**

**"Oh shit." I whisper, and I grab my black jacket from my waist and I put it on, and I exhale and I went to go get the others but Dad stopped me**

******"Stop." He told me**

**"Looks secure." Glenn says** **  
**

******"Not from the look of that courtyard over there. And that's a civilian." Daryl said and pointed at the walker that didn't have a prison jumpsuit on, "So the interior could be overrun by walkers from outside the prison." T-Dog says**

**"Well, if there's walls down, then, what are we gonna do? We can't rebuild this whole place." I say** **  
**

******"We can't risk a blind spot. We have to push in." Dad says, and we went inside the prison, so we can make sure it was clear, and that there are no walkers, and once I found out there wasn't I go out and let the others in the prison,**

**"What do you think?" Dad asked** **  
**

******"Home sweet home." Jungkook says and I smile**

**"For the time being." I say to him** **  
**

******"It's secure?" Marissa asked**

**"This cell block is." Dad told her** **  
**

******"What about the rest of the prison?" Hershel asked**

**"In the morning, we'll find the cafeteria, and the infirmary." Dad says** **  
**

******"We sleep in the cells?" Namjoon asked**

**"I found the keys on some guards. Daryl has a set too." Dad says** **  
**

******"I ain't sleeping in no cage. I'll take the perch." Daryl says and we started to look for a cell to stay in,**

**"I'mma gonna go and talk with Yoongi." I say and Jungkook nods and I walk into Yoongi's cell "Yoongi, I need help." I say and he looks at me** **  
**

******"With what?" He asked and I take off my sweater**

**"With this." I say and I turn around and I felt fingers touch my shoulder and I flinch** **  
**

******"Rae, you're scratched, what happened?" He asked**

**"Walker." I say and he turns me around** **  
**

******"Raelee, what the hell, why didn't you tell anyone?" He asked me and I sigh feeling tears well up in my eyes**

**"I didn't want to worry, anyone, Yoongi I'm scared." I say to him and I felt a tear run down my face, and I just hug him, and it a took a few seconds for him to hug me back but he did** **  
**

******"I'll stitch this up, but if you start feeling dizzy for ill, tell me." He told me and I nod, and I saw he pulled a needle and thread out of his bag, and I don't even know how I'm going to survive this, but I hope to god I do!**

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**After Yoongi stitched the scratch up, I slid down the wall crying, thinking I probably won't survive this, and Yoongi just crouched down on the ground and put his arms around me**

**"Shh, it's okay, calm down, you're gonna be okay, you're gonna survive." He told me and I cried harder** **  
**

******"H-how d-do y-you k-know t-that?" I ask with a stutter in my voice, and he just tightened his hold on me, me and Yoongi have grown closer in these past 9 months, and it's just he is another person I can count on, other than Jungkook**

**"You will, just trust me on this." He told me and I sigh sadly, and I blink some tears back, but they just kept coming down** **  
**

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Dad put these weapons he found in the prison on the table, and they looked good enough to be used on walkers, so we can save ammo**

**"Flashbangs, CS Triple-Chasers. Not sure how they'd work on walkers, but we'll take them." Dad says, and I picked up a piece of armor but it had walker skin on it,** **  
**

******"I think I'm gonna be sick." I say to myself**

**"I ain't wearing this shit." Yoongi says and drops it back on the table** **  
**

******"We could boil them." T-Dog says**

**"Ain't enough firewood in a whole forest, no! Besides, we've made it this far without them right?" Daryl says and I nod, and then we started to go deeper in the cell block, so we can make sure there is no walkers** **  
**

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I had a flashlight in my hand, while Maggie had spray paint in her hand, so we knew where to go back, and where we came, so we would get lost (A/N OOH LOOK TITLE REFERENCE!! LOST MY WAYYY!!!), and we continued walking, and walking until we turned a corner and saw a whole bunch of walkers**

**"Shit, go back!" I yell, and we all started to run but, there were more walkers, and we got split up, and I was stuck with Yoongi, in this closet "This isn't good." I whisper, and he nods** **  
**

******"I know." He says, and then he felt my forehead "You're not burning up, you still feel the same from yesterday." He told me and I sigh, but that doesn't mean the fever won't hit me later, "Come on, I think they're gone." He told me and I nod and he opens the door and we walk out quietly, but then we hear a scream, and I look at Yoongi, and we bolted down the hall, and I saw this walker take a bite out of Hershel's leg**

**"Oh my god!" I exclaim, and I see Dad shoot the walker, and I look over to see the walkers, and we grab Hershel, and we started to run where the Cafeteria is, and I close the door, but the walkers are trying to burst through the door, and I don't have enough strength to hold it down "T-Dog, help me!" I yell and he runs over to me and pushes the door closed** **  
**

******"Only one way to keep him alive!" Dad says, and I saw he had an axe in his hand and he started to cut off Hershel's leg, and I couldn't watch how disgusting the sight was, so I close my eyes tightly, "He's bleeding out." Dad says, and I open my eyes again, and I saw a lot of blood, and I mean a lot**

**"Duck." I hear Daryl say to Dad and he ducked and so did the others, and Daryl raised his crossbow at something and I look over to see it was prisoners** **  
**

******"Holy shit." One of them said**

**A/N**

**Here's chapter 14!!**

**I will explain Marissa's character in a future chapter!!**

**But omg Raelee got scratched by a walker!!**

 

**DON'T BE A SILENT READER SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**FIGHTING!!!!**

**{Raelee}**


	15. 15: Sick

 

 

 **Raelee's** **P** **.** **O** **.V**

**I look over to see the prisoners walk out of the cafeteria they were in, and one looked at me, and he had this look in his eyes, and I grew a little scared**

**"What happened to him?" A prisoner asked** **  
**

******"He got bit." Daryl told him**

**"Bit?" He asked and took out his gun, and I pull out mine and I point it straight at him, I see Glenn and Yoongi go in the back room, and I look back over at the prisoners "Who the hell are you people anyway?" The guy with his gun out asked** **  
**

******"Don't look like no rescue team!" Another one of them says**

**"If a rescue team's what you're waiting for, don't!" Dad told them, and I started to get a little worried,** **  
**

******"Glenn, Yoongi, hurry up!" I yell, and I see them come back with a table and they put Hershel on it "T, the door!" I exclaim**

**"Are you crazy? Don't open that!" One of the prisoners yelled at him** **  
**

******"We got this." T-Dog says, and sticks his fire poker up the walkers neck, and we all started to run back to our cell block and Daryl opens the door to our cell block, and they all ran in, except for me and Daryl, and I just sat on the table, while I saw the prisoners walk in**

**"It's far enough." Daryl said as he had his crossbow up** **  
**

******"Cell block C. Cell four, that's mine, gringo. Let me in." The prisoner said**

**"Today's your lucky day, fellas. You've been pardoned by the state of Georgia, you're free to go." I say** **  
**

******"What you got going on in there?" The guy asked me**

**"Ain't none of your concern." I say to him** **  
**

******"Don't be telling me what's my concern." He says and took his gun out, and I pull out my gun as quick and I point at him**

**"Chill, man. Dude's leg is messed up. Besides, we're free now! Why are we still in here?" The big guy says** **  
**

******"Man's got a point." Daryl says**

**"Yeah, and I gotta check on my old lady." Another one of them says** **  
**

******"Group of civilians breaking into a prison you've got no business being in, got me thinking there ain't no place for us to go!" The guy with the gun says**

**"Why don't you go find out?" I ask** **  
**

******"Maybe we'll just be going now." The guy with the mustache says**

**"Hey, we ain't leaving!" The guy with the gun says, and I see Yoongi come out with his gun** **  
**

******"You ain't coming in either!" He exclaimed with his gun up**

**"Hey, this is my house, my rules, I go where I damn well please!" The guy with the gun exclaims, and they all started arguing until Dad comes in** **  
**

******"Hey, hey, hey! Everyone relax, there's no need for this." Dad says**

**"How many of you in there?" The guy with the gun asked** **  
**

******"Too many for you to handle." Dad says to him**

**"You guys rob a bank or something? Why don't you take him to a hospital?" He asked my Dad** **  
**

******"How long have you been locked in that cafeteria?" Dad asked**

**"Going on like ten months." He told Dad** **  
**

******"A riot broke out. Never seen anything like it." The big guy says**

**"Ever heard about dudes going cannibal, dying, coming back to life? Crazy." The tiny guy says** **  
**

******"One guard looked out for us, locked us up in the cafeteria, told us to sit tight, threw me this piece, said he'd be right back." The guy with the gun says**

**"We were thinking that the army or the national guard should be showing up any day now." One of them says** **  
**

******"There is no army." I say**

**"What do you mean?" He asked me** **  
**

******"There's no government, no hospitals, no police. It's all gone." I tell him**

**"For real?" The guy with the mustache asked and I nod** **  
**

******"What about my moms?" The big guy asked**

**"My kids, my old lady! Yo, you got a self-phone or something so we can call our families?"** **The guy asked and I roll my eyes** **  
**

******"You don't get it, do you?" Daryl asked**

**"No phones, no computers. As far as we can see, at least half the population's been wiped out. Probably more." Dad says** **  
**

******"Ain't no way." The guy with the gun says**

**"See for yourself." I say** **  
**

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We walk outside to the courtyard, and it kinda felt great to feel the sun, I still haven't felt myself getting feverish, or dizzy,**

**"You never said. How the hell did you get in here in the first place?" Andrew asked** **  
**

******"Cut a hole in that fence over there by the guard tower." I say pointing to the guard tower**

**"That easy, huh?" He asked me** **  
**

******"Where there's a will, there's a way." I say**

**"Easy for you to say." He told me, and I furrow my eyebrows, what the hell is that supposed to mean?** **  
**

******"So what is this like a disease?" Big Tiny asked**

**"Yeah, but we're all infected." I say** **  
**

******"What do you mean, infected? Like AIDS or something?" Axel asked and I rolled my eyes**

**"If I was to kill you, shoot an arrow in your chest, you come back as one of these things. It's gonna happen to all of us." Daryl told him, and I sigh** **  
**

******"Ain't no way this Robin hood cast responsible for killing all these freaks." Thomas says talking about Daryl, and I roll my eyes**

**"Must be fifty bodies out here." Andrew says and Thomas looked at me** **  
**

******"Where do you come from?" He asked me**

**"Atlanta." I say** **  
**

******"Where you headed?" He asked me again**

**"For now, nowhere." I tell him** **  
**

******"I guess you could take that area down there near the water. Should be comfortable." Thomas says pointing at a field**

**"We're using that field for crops." Dad says to him** **  
**

******"We'll help you move your gear out." Thomas told Dad**

**"That won't be necessary. We took out these walkers, this prison is ours." Dad says** **  
**

******"Slow down, cowboy." Thomas says**

**"You snatched the locks off our doors." Andrew says** **  
**

******"We'll give you new locks, if that's how you want it." Dad told him**

**"This is our prison. We were here first." Thomas told him and I snicker** **  
**

******"Locked in the broom closet? We took it, set you free, it's ours, we spilled blood." I say to him**

**"We're moving back into our cell block." He told me and I sigh annoyed** **  
**

******"You'll have to get your own." I say**

**"It is mine. I've still got personal artifacts in there, that's about as mine as it gets!" He says as he pulls his gun out again, and I see Yoongi pull his gun out, with Daryl threatening him with his crossbow** **  
**

******"Whoa, whoa, whoa, maybe let's try to make this work out so everybody wins!" Axel says**

**"I don't see that happening." Thomas says** **  
**

******"Neither do I." I say**

**"I ain't coming back into that cafeteria for one minute." Thomas says and I roll my eyes** **  
**

******"There are other cell blocks." Axel says**

**"You could leave. Try your luck out on the road." Yoongi says** **  
**

******"If these three pussies can do all this, the least we can do is take out another cell block." Thomas says and I sigh softly**

**"With what?" Big Tiny asked** **  
**

******"Atlanta here will spot us some real weapons. Won't you boss?" Thomas asked Dad**

**"How stocked is that cafeteria? Must have plenty of food, five guys lasting almost a year?" Dad asked him** **  
**

******"It sure as hell don't look like anybody's been starving." Daryl says**

**"There's only a little left." Thomas says and I nod** **  
**

******"We'll take half. In exchange, we'll help clear out a cell block." I say to him**

**"Didn't you hear him? There's only a little left!" Andrew told me and I scoff** **  
**

******"Bet you've got more food than you've got choices. You pay, we'll play. We'll clear out a block for you, then you keep to it." I say to him**

**"Alright." Thomas told me** **  
**

******"Well, let's be clear. If we see you out here, anywhere near our people, if I so much as even catch a whiff of your scent, I will kill you." Dad told him and I nod**

**"Deal."** **  
**

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I decided I wasn't gonna be with those prisoners any longer, so I decided to stay in the cell block,**

**"Rae, are you okay?" I hear Jungkook ask me and I look at him and I smile, but then I frown as I was keeping the scratch from him** **  
**

******"What's wrong?" He asked me as he walked over and put his arms around me and I tense up a little "You okay?" He asked me and I nod**

**"Yeah, it's just I have a lot of my mind." I say to him and he smiles and he hugged me tight, and I instantly felt better** **  
**

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I was talking with Yoongi about what I should do with the scratch on my shoulder, and of course he's telling me I should tell Jungkook, but if I do, he would worry, and freaking have an emotional breakdown, but if I don't tell him, he will get pissed at me, like really pissed at me, but I don't know what I should do! I see Carl walk in with a bag in his hand and I furrow my eyebrows**

**"Thought you were organizing the food." I say to him** **  
**

******"Even better. Check it out." He says and drops the bag in the cell that the rest is in and I saw medical supplies**

**"Oh shit." I whisper** **  
**

******"Where did you get this?" Mom asked and I was wondering this myself**

**"Found the infirmary. Wasn't much left, but I cleared it out!" Carl told her** **  
**

******"You went by yourself?" I asked**

**"Yeah." He told me and I widen my eyes** **  
**

******"Are you crazy?" Mom asked.... Here we go!**

**"No big deal, I killed two walkers!" Carl told her** **  
**

******"Alright, do you see this? This was with the whole group!" Mom exclaimed and I sigh**

**"We needed supplies, so I got them!" Carl argued** **  
**

******"I appreciate that, but..." Mom says but Carl cut her off**

**"Then get off my back!" Carl yelled and I widen my eyes** **  
**

******"Carl! She's your mother, you can't talk to her like that!" Jungkook told him**

**"Listen, I think it's great that you want to help but..." Mom started but Carl ran off, and I sigh** **  
**

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I was in the cell with Beth, and I then see Hershel stop breathing and Beth started to scream for help, and I see Mom come in and she started to give him CPR and then he just wrapped his arms around Mom's head and I pull her back with help from Maggie and Beth and I see Hershel fall back asleep and I sigh shakily, what the hell was that?**

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I see Dad walk in and I sigh in relief, thank god, they're back, I was about to lose my mind, if he didn't come back soon**

**"Hershel stopped breathing, mom saved him." Carl says** **  
**

******"It's true." Glenn told Dad**

**"Still no fever." I say, and I see Hershel's mouth move, and I see his eyes open, and Maggie and Beth were happy about it, and I smile, but then I look at Jungkook and I sigh, and I grab his hand, and I drag him away from the happy scene, and I drag him to our cell** **  
**

******"What is it?" He asked me and I sigh, and I take my jacket off and my flannel**

**"Rae, what's wrong?" He asked me and I turn around and I showed him the scratch on the back of my shoulder "Raelee, what the hell is that?" He asked as he traced his finger on it and I sigh** **  
**

******"I got scratched by a walker." I say sadly, and Jungkook turned me around**

**"Raelee, tell me that you're joking, and that you did not get scratched." He says and I see tears welling up in his eyes** **  
**

******"It's true." I say to him, and a tear went down his face "I'm sorry." I say**

**"Get out, Raelee." He told me and I widen my eyes that had tears in them** **  
**

******"Jungkook-" I start, but he cut me off**

**"Get out Raelee." He says with anger in his voice, and I felt tears roll down my face, and I walk out of the cell and I walked over to Yoongi's cell and he looked over at me** **  
**

******"Rae, you okay?" He asked me**

**"I told him." I say with tears rolling down my face** **  
**

******"What happened?" He asked and I look down and I then felt his arms wrap around me and I broke down in his embrace.**

**A/N  
**

******DON'T BE A SILENT READER SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**FIGHTING!!!**

**{Raelee}**

 


	16. 16: The Killer Within

 

 

**Raelee's** **P** **.** **O** **.V**

**I walked out of my cell, and I look over to see Jungkook talking with Yoongi, and he looked pissed, and Jungkook and Yoongi looked at me, and I felt my lip start to quiver and my eyes start to water, until I felt an arm pull me away and I look and see Marissa**

**"Okay, what's up with you two, I've never seen you and Jungkook this pissed off at each other." She says and I sigh** **  
**

******"I'm not pissed, he's pissed, because I got scratched by a walker." I say and she widened her eyes**

**"Really?" She asked and I nod, and she sighs, and lifts up her sleeve and I see a walker bite, that was healed and I widen my eyes** **  
**

******"How are you not dead?" I ask**

**"Same as you, we're immune." She says and she started walking** **  
**

******"Wait- I thought we were all infected." I say as I follow her**

**"You have no blood type, the disease it's something in people's blood type, but you don't have one and I'm just immune to it, so if we die, we're dead and we don't turn." She says, and I sigh** **  
**

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I walk outside with Yoongi and Tae as I tell them the shocking truth of what Marissa told me**

**"I always knew something would come out, when you told us that you have no blood type." Tae says and I nod** **  
**

******"I knew that too, but I never thought to being immune." I say to him, and I sigh, and I hear cheering and I look over to see Hershel out with Mom, Carl, Jungkook, and Beth and I smile widely, but then I look over at Jungkook and I smile slightly, but he just had a blank face and I sigh**

**"He'll come around Rae." Yoongi told me and I nod** **  
**

******"I sure hope so." I say to him**

**"Walkers! Look out!" Carl yells and I look over to see the walkers, and I widen my eyes and so do the others, and I get my gun out and I shoot the walkers, and I see Mom, Carl, and Jungkook go back into the cell block and I sigh in relief 'At least I know they're safe' I thought, and I look over to see T-Dog get bit in the shoulder by a walker, as he was trying to close the gate, and I widen my eyes and I see Dad, Hoseok, Glenn, Jimin, Jin, Namjoon, and Daryl run back in** **  
**

******"What the hell happened?" Dad asked me**

**"The gate was open." I told him**

**"Where's Lori, Carl, everyone else?" Dad asked**

******"Jungkook, led Marissa, Lori, and Carl into C block!" Yoongi told him**

**"And T was bit!" Tae says** **  
**

******"Anyone else?" Jin asked**

**"I couldn't tell." He told Jin** **  
**

**"Stay put!" Dad told them and Jin looked at Tae and Yoongi**

******"You two get inside with Maggie, Beth, and Hershel." Jin demanded and the two nodded and they got inside**

**"Those chains didn't break on their own. Someone took an ax or cutters to 'em." Glenn says and I look over at the two prisoners Oscar, and Axel** **  
**

******"You think they did it?" Hoseok asked me**

**"Who else?" I ask him, and then I hear an alarm go off, and I look around "What the fuck is that?" I ask** **  
**

******"Oh! You gotta be kidding me!" Namjoon exclaimed and I see walkers surround the fences of the prison and I took out my gun shooting the speakers but it was not working**

**"How the hell can this be happening?" Dad asked the prisoners with his gun raised at them** **  
**

******"Whoa, whoa, whoa, it has to be the backup generators!" Oscar says**

**"Well how do you turn those on?" Dad asked him** **  
**

******"There's three that's connected to a diesel tank, okay? Each one controls a certain part of the prison. The hatch shut them all off when the prison was overrun!" Oscar told him**

**"Can someone open up the main gates electronically, with full power?" I ask** **  
**

******"Well, I only went in there a few days, I... I guess it might be possible." Oscar told me**

**"Come with us!" Dad exclaimed and we all ran inside the prison** **  
**

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I kill a walker that was inside our cell block, and I look around to see if Carl, Mom, Marissa, or Jungkook was anywhere in here**

******"Lori! Carl!" Dad yells**

**"Jungkook! Marissa!" I yell** **  
**

******"We just took down five of 'em in here!" Daryl told me**

**"There were four in here, but no sign of Jungkook or anyone!" I say** **  
**

******"They must have been pushed back into the prison!" Glenn says**

**"Somebody is playing games! We'll split up and look for the others. Whoever gets to the generators first, shut 'em down!" Dad exclaims and we split up, as I went with Glenn, Jin, Namjoon, Jimin, and Hoseok, and Axel** **  
**

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I heard the alarm go off, and I knew that Dad had turned the alarm off, and I sigh in relief, Me, Glenn, and Axel met up with Daryl, Dad, and Oscar and I saw walkers eating something or someone, and I shot them both and I see it was T-Dog and I sigh sadly**

**"Shit." I whisper, and I look over to see something on the ground and I pick it up and I saw it was the scarf that Carol was wearing and I widen my eyes and I look over at the others** **  
**

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We ran outside of the prison, to see the rest still not out here**

**"Hershel!" I call, and they all looked over when they heard my voice** **  
**

**"You didn't find 'em?" Tae asked me** **  
**

******"We thought maybe they came back out here." Jin says**

**"What about T, Carol?" Hershel asked** **  
**

******"They didn't make it." Daryl says and I sigh**

**"That doesn't mean the others didn't. We're going back! Daryl and Glenn, you come with me..." Dad says but then I hear a baby cry and I turn around, to see Marissa come out with Jungkook and Carl and Marissa is holding a baby, and I saw the blood on Jungkook's hands, and I widen my eyes** **  
**

******"J-Jungkook?" I ask and I saw the tears roll down his face, and I figured it out, and I ran to him and I hugged him**

**"Where is... where is she?" Dad asked Marissa, but she didn't answer as she was crying as well** **  
**

******"No, Rick, don't!" Marissa yelled as she tried to hold Dad back from going back into the prison and I sigh shakily, and I felt tears roll down my face, and I put my face on Jungkook's shoulder as I heard my dad wail, and I felt Jungkook's tears roll down my neck.... I didn't even get to say goodbye to my mom, even though our relationship was not as good in the end, but that doesn't mean I didn't love her anymore.**

**A/N**

**RIP Lori!!**

**So it turns out that Rae is immune!!**

**Here's chapter 16!!**

**DON'T BE A SILENT READER SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!**

**FIGHTING!!!**

**{Raelee}**

 


	17. 17: Say The Word

 

 

  **Raelee's** **P** **.** **O** **.V**

**"Rick, you with me? Rick?" Daryl says trying to get Dad's attention which wasn't working at all**

**"Let me see the baby." Hershel says and Marissa walks over to Hershel and she gives the baby to him**

**"What are we gonna feed it?"** **Daryl asked Hershel**

**"The good news is she looks healthy. But she needs formula. And soon, or she won't survive." Hershel says, and I felt my heart swell up for the poor child... my sister, oh my god**

**"No. No way. Not her. We ain't losing nobody else. I'm going for a run." Daryl says**

**"I'll back you up." Marissa says with a raspy voice, because she has been crying**

**"I'll go too." Jin says,**

**"Okay, think where we're going." Daryl says and then he pulled Beth over to the side, he was probably telling her, that she needs to look out for me and Carl, probably mostly Carl "You two get the fence. Too many pile up, we got ourselves a problem." Daryl says to Axel and Oscar "Marissa, Jin, vámonos."  Daryl told Jin and Marissa and I look over to see Dad pick up an ax and he went back into the cell block**

**"Dad!" I exclaim but he didn't listen to me, he just kept walking back into the cell block**

**"Get the gate. Come on, we're gonna lose the light." Daryl exclaims and I see Jin and Marissa start following Daryl, with Oscar and Axel following behind, I sigh, and I look over at Jungkook, and he looked pretty blank**

**"Jungkook-" I say but he just walked away from me, and I sigh softly**

**"He'll come around, Rae." Jin told me and I look over at him 'Thought he was going with Daryl.' I thought "There's too much debris on the road, so Marissa is just going with Daryl." He told me as he read my mind and I sigh, I hope so, because I just lost my mom, I can't loose my boyfriend too.**

**\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I was digging some holes.... wait I should say graves, and I was crying softly, and I was in pain cause of my arm and I kept digging and digging "Shit." I whisper, as the pain was getting worse, but not of my arm, it was my heart. As I dig some dirt up one more time, I turn my head to see Axel and Oscar looking at me**

**"You okay?" Oscar asked me and I sniffle and I clear my throat, and I stood up out of the hole**

**"Don't worry about me," I say "How's the perimeter look?" I ask them**

**"We got the walkers spread out." Axel told me me and I nodded "Need help?" He asked me and I stayed silent as I got back into the hole, and started digging up some more dirt "Your friends, they-- they were good folks." Axel says and I look up at him with a hard look in my eyes**

**"They were family." I say through my gritted teeth, who gives these people the right to say that? I mean, they're kinda the reason this happened anyway**

**"I think I had one friend like that my whole life. You got a whole group. Sorry you lost 'em." Oscar told me and I sigh, and I look up to see Hershel, and I sigh again, I get up out of the hole and I give the shovel to Axel**

**"I need two more." I say to them and I walked over to the gate where Hershel was on the other side "Dad?" I ask**

**"Still inside."  He told me and I sigh**

**"Okay, I'll get him." I say to him, and I look back at Oscar and Axel digging up dirt "A third of our group in one day." I say**

**"Cause of one asshole." Hershel says to me and I chuckle slightly... only slightly**

**"Part of me wishes that we killed all the prisoners on sight." I say to him**

**"Axel and Oscar seem like good guys." He told me and I sigh and I ran my tongue against my dry and cracked lips, which hurt a lot, but what can you do, when you don't have lip balm around?**

**"When the evacuations started, T-Dog drove his church van to the home of every senior he knew just in case they needed a ride. He saved my ass a thousand times. He wasn't just a good guy. He was the best." I say to Hershel and he sighed**

**"Got bit closing the gate. If he hadn't done that-" Hershel says but I cut him off**

**"It could've been Jungkook. It's wrong, but... I'd trade any number of people for one of ours any day." I say, with my voice getting softer as tears welled up into my eyes and he put his hand onto mine, and I sigh**

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I was walking through the cell block, trying to find my dad... well I was following the trail of walkers, and I then saw a bloody ax, and I knew it was Dad 'Holy shit.' I thought to myself "Dad? Everybody's worried about you. You shouldn't be in here. Come on out. Dad. You don't have to do this all by yourself. Okay? Our cell block is cleared. We'll just close off all the doors again. Dad, why don't you just with me? Okay? Dad." I say trying to get close to him, but he pushed me against the wall, and I grew terrified of the man standing right in front of me, as I looked inside his cold dead eyes, and I saw the blood on his face, and that scene in front of me, made tears roll down my face, out of terror "Okay, okay. It's me. It's me." I whisper and he then grabbed me and pushed me off the wall, and I felt more tears fall down my face, as I saw him walk away from me, and he walked down another hallway**

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Marissa's P.O.V**

**I saw that daycare center that Jin told me about, and me and Daryl stopped, and I get off the bike and I open up the fence gate, which was like a bitch to get open, but I used all of my strength to get it open**

**"I'll keep a look out, you find a way in." Daryl told me and I nodded and I started to look for a way in, and I saw this window that was uncovered, because all of the other windows, were covered by overgrown plants. I take the bud of my gun and I hit it against the window and it shattered, and made a big hole "Hurry up, Marissa." He told me and I look over at him with a glare**

**"Don't rush me." I say to him, and I hit the window a few more times till, the hole was big enough for me to get through and I climb through the hole, carefully, making sure I don't step on any broken glass, and I look around and it was a mess in here, and it made me wonder, what the hell happened in here. I was quickly pulled out of my thoughts, as I realize that we were here for baby stuff, and I went over to the bottom cupboards to see if they had anything and I sigh in relief as I saw they did "Thank god." I mumble, as I was putting stuff into my bag, and I look over to see Daryl wasn't in here yet, and I roll my eyes and I let out a groan "Daryl, hurry up." I call as I stood up and I was walking over to another room, but I heard something rattling, and it sounded like it was very close 'Shit, shit, shit.' I thought "Daryl." I softly call out, and he knew exactly what I was talking about and we went over to where it was coming from... which was the kitchen, but this time it was scratching instead of rattling. Daryl, looked over at me and he motioned his head over to the door, that was rattling and I nodded, and I went over to the door slowly, and I put my hand on the knob of the door, and I took a deep breathe '3, 2, 1' I thought and I open the door to see a possum, which hissed at us, but Daryl shot it, with an arrow before it could do anything**

**"Hello dinner." He says and I groan in disgusting**

**"I'm not putting that in my bag." I say as I open the cupboards to see if there was any formula, and there was "Thank god." I say as I took the cans of formula out of the cupboards and I put them in my bag.**

**"Come on, let's have a look around to see if we find more stuff." Daryl told me and I nodded and I followed him as we started to look around more**

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Raelee's P.O.V**

**Oh, please for the love of god, make the baby stop crying, please! I can't take it anymore! I was holding the baby, as I was sitting next to Jungkook, and Carl, and I then heard the cell door open to see Marissa and Daryl walk in, and I sigh in relief 'Oh thank god.' I thought  
**

**"Beth? Maggie?" Marissa says and Beth and Maggie walk over to Marissa and Daryl walked over to me**

**"How's she doing?" He asked me and I just couldn't answer him, so he held out his hands, and I gently passed her over to Daryl, as I saw Maggie, Beth, and Marissa, were making the formula, and then Beth walked over to Daryl and gave him the bottle, and Daryl put the bottle near her mouth, as he was gently rocking her back and forth, and that made me smile a little, and I saw Glenn, Yoongi, Oscar, and Axel walk back in the cell**

**"She got name yet?" Marissa asked**

**"Not yet. But I was thinking maybe Sophia. Then there's Carol, too. And... Andrea. Amy. Jacqui. Patricia. Or... Lori. I don't know." Carl says and I feel a hand go on my shoulder and I turn my head and I saw it was Namjoon giving me a soft yet sorry smile, and I give one back at him**

**"You like that? Huh? Little ass-kicker." Daryl said and we all started laughing a little "Right? That's a good name, right? Little ass-kicker. You like that, huh? You like that, sweetheart?" Daryl asked the baby, and I smile more, it's so wholesome seeing this.**

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I walked into my cell, and I sat down on the bed, and I saw a figure at the corner of my eye, and I look over at it, and I saw it was Jungkook, and I sigh softly**

**"Rough day." He muttered slow low, that only I was the one who can hear it,**

**"Yeah." I say softly, and he went and sat down next to me and he put his hand on mine and I smile a little**

**"Why did you keep the scratch from me?" He asked me and I sigh and I shrug**

**"I didn't want to put more people in panic, with Hershel being bit, I just didn't want to worry everyone." I say to him and he nods slightly, like he's trying to grasp what I'm getting at here**

**"When did it happen?" He asked, oh yeah this is gonna be the fun part**

**"Two days ago." I say to him and he widened his eyes**

**"What? Two days? You would've been turned by now." He says and he starts feeling my face to see if I have a fever or something like that, but he was pretty confused when he found out that I felt the same and I felt fine**

**"Jungkook, I'm immune." I say to him and he was shocked and he shook his head**

**"N-no one's immune." He told me and I shook my head**

**"I'm immune, and so is Marissa." I told him and he was shocked**

**"Holy shit." He says and I sigh**

**"Jungkook, do you still hate me?" I ask him and he looked over with wide eyes**

**"What? I could never hate you." He told me and I smile**

**"Good, cause I wouldn't be able to live with you hating me." I say and he smiles and he hugs me and I hug him back tightly, and I felt safe when I was in his arms, safer than I've been in the past few days.**

**A/N**

 

**DON'T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**


	18. 18: Hounded

****

 

**Raelee's** **P** **.** **O** **.V**

**"Immune huh?" Glenn asked me and I sigh to myself and I nodded**

**"Yeah, I think it's because, of me not having a blood type, Marissa's immune too." I say and I look over at Carl, and I saw that he wasn't eating his food, and I sighed a little**

**"Everybody okay?" I hear my dad ask and I look over at him, and he looked like he got himself cleaned up**

**"Yeah, we are." Maggie replied**

**"What about you?" Hoseok asked him**

**"I cleared out the boiler block." Dad answered him**

**"How many were there?" Yoongi asked**

**"I don't know. A dozen, two dozen. I have to get back. Just wanted to check on Carl and Raelee." Dad says and I sigh**

**"Rick, we can handle taking out the bodies. You don't have to." Glenn says to him**

**"No. I do." Dad told him and he walked over to Daryl and Yoongi "Everyone have a gun and a knife?" Dad asked Daryl**

**"Yeah. We're running low on ammo though." Daryl says to him**

**"Maggie, me, Jungkook, and Raelee were planning on making a run this afternoon. Found a phone book with some places we can hit, look for bullets and formula." Glenn says**

**"We cleared out the generator room. Axel's there trying to fix it in case of emergency. We're gonna sweep the lower levels as well." Namjoon told him**

**"Good. Good." Dad says and he went to walk out of the cell block**

**"Dad!" I call out but he doesn't listen to me and I sat back down in my spot and sighed**

**"Give him some time, Rae." Jungkook whispered in my ear and I nodded**

**"I just feel like he's gonna go over the edge." I say to him in a quiet voice**

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Glenn stopped the truck at this store, so me, him, Maggie, and Jungkook could look for some supplies, like ammo, or formula, anything in the sorts. We all get out and me and Maggie go and take a look around to see if it's clear, which it was clear, thank god.**

**"Clear outside." Maggie says**

**"All right, let's take a look." Glenn says and I nodded and I went to get some supplies until I felt my arm being pulled and I was in the arms of my boyfriend, and pulled into a sudden kiss**

**"It's a beautiful day today." He told me and I smile and I kiss him again**

**"Alright lovebirds, let's get this store open." Glenn says to us and I scoff and me and Jungkook pull away from each other, and I went to get the bolt cutters out of the truck, and I cut the bolts that were holding the door close, and Jungkook and Glenn went inside the store, with their flashlights up, and I saw that there was this duck toy and I smile softly**

**"Jungkook, get that duck." I say and Jungkook turns around confused**

**"What?" He asked me confused**

**"Get that duck." I say again and he laughs as he saw it**

**"Are you serious?" He asked and I smile and so does Maggie and Glenn**

**"Yeah. A kid growing up in a prison could use some toys." I say to him and he sighs**

**"Alright." He told me and I smile**

**\------------------------------------------------------------**

**It's been like 30 minutes to an hour, and I saw Glenn and Jungkook walk out with two buckets full of stuff, and I sighed in relief**

**"We just hit the powdered formula jackpot." Jungkook says and I smile**

**"Oh thank god." Me and Maggie say**

**"We also got beans, batteries, cocktail wieners, many mustards. It's a straight shot back to the prison from here. Probably make it in time for dinner." Glenn says and I sigh**

**"I kinda don't wanna go back." I say and they look over at me "I mean, I like the quiet. Back there, back home, you can always hear them outside the fence no matter where you are." I say as I held the buckets on both of my arms, and I was about to put them in the truck until, I heard a familiar voice**

**"And where is it y'all good people are calling home?" I hear the voice ask and I but the buckets down on the ground, and me, Glenn, Jungkook, and Maggie raise our guns, and I saw it was... Merle**

**"Merle?" Glenn asked and Jungkook and Maggie looked over at him with confusion**

**"Wow!" Merle exclaimed and he was about to walk over to us until Jungkook raised his gun higher**

**"Hey, back the hell up!" Jungkook exclaimed**

**"Okay, okay, son. Jesus." Merle says**

**"You made it." I say**

**"Can you tell me, is my brother alive? Huh?" He asked me and I nodded**

**"Yeah, he's alive." I answer**

**"Hey, you take me to him and I'll call it even on everything that happened up there in Atlanta. No hard feelings. Huh?" He asked and me and Glenn stood silent as I look over at the prosthetic with a blade coming out of it, where his left hand used to be... until he had to cut it off, cause he was handcuffed on a roof "You like that? Yeah. Well, I found myself a medical supply warehouse. Fixed it up myself. Well, pretty cool, huh?" He asked and I looked down at the ground kinda getting disgusted by it**

**"Dude, leave her alone." Jungkook says and Merle laughs**

**"Calm down son. I'm not doing anything to Raelee." He told Jungkook**

**"We'll tell Daryl you're here and he'll come out to meet you." Glenn told Merle but he didn't like the idea of that**

**"Hold on. Just hold up. Hold up here. Hold up. Hey, the fact that we found each other is a miracle. Come on, now. You can trust me." Merle says but I couldn't trust him, after the shit he said to me back in Atlanta, calling me a whore, and shit like that**

**"You trust us. You stay here." I say to him, and he chuckled then he pulled out his gun and took a shot, but we all moved out of the way, and Merle grabbed me and had me in a choke hold, and I saw Maggie, Glenn, and Jungkook come around the corner and they had their guns raised at him**

**"Let go of her. Let go of her!" Jungkook yelled**

**"Put it in the car." Merle told them, and they all put their guns in the car** **"There you go. Now we're gonna go for a little drive." Merle says, no, not back to the prison**

**"We're not going back to our camp." Glenn says to him**

**"No, we're going somewhere else." Merle told him, well that's even more worrying "Get in the car, Glenn! You're driving! Move!" Merle yelled and he stood up and pushed me away from him, and I got in the backseat with Jungkook and Maggie, and I just put my face into Jungkook's chest, as I felt the truck started moving... holy hell, I can't believe this!**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Marissa's P.O.V**

**"Why aren't they back yet?" Jin asked and I look over at him**

**"Just give it some time, Jin, they're probably looking for a lot of stuff." I say to him and he nods, and then I hear the cell door open, and I see Rick walk in 'Oh, wonder how this is gonna go.' I thought, and I saw that he walked over to Hershel who was holding the baby and Hershel gave her to him, and I smile at the little wholesome moment**

**"Hey, why don't we go outside, to get some air." Tae suggested and we all nodded so me, Rick, Tae, Jimin, Yoongi, Carl, Hershel, and Beth walk outside**

**"She looks like you." Rick told Carl and I snicker a little and I then look over at the fence and I saw something weird**

**"Rick." I say and he looks over at me and I pointed over at the fence and he looks back over to Carl**

**"Hey, just-- you got her?" He asked Carl and Carl nodded**

**"Yeah." Carl replied**

**"Alright." Rick told him and he looked over at me "Marissa, come with me." He says and I nodded**

**"Okay." I say and me and Rick walked down to where the fences were, and we saw this girl who was covered and walker guts, but what surprised me is that she has a bucket with formula in it... what the hell happened?**

**A/N**

**Here's chapter 18!!!!!!!**

**DON'T BE A SILENT READER SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**{Raelee}**


	19. 19: When The Dead Come Knocking

 

 

 **Raelee's** **P** **.** **O** **.V**

**Me, Maggie, Jungkook, and Glenn, were in different rooms separated, and I could hear Merle talking to Jungkook, and I started to get a little anxious, because Jungkook doesn't know what Merle's capable of... I do.**

**_"Glenn, wouldn't tell me anything but how bout you?"_  I hear Merle ask Jungkook**

**_"I don't know about what happened, I wasn't with you guys then,"_ Jungkook told Merle**

**_"But, I'm pretty sure, that your little girlfriend told you something."_ Merle told him, I didn't tell him anything, because it wasn't really my business to tell him**

**_"She didn't tell me anything, and I'm glad she did, because I didn't really wanna hear, about the awful things that you said to her,"_ Jungkook told him,  _"And I'm not telling you where Daryl is."_ He continued and I hear Merle chuckle**

**_"Hmm, well if you're not gonna say anything, about where my baby brother is, maybe Raelee, can help me out. Tell me something-- when she's scared and she's holding you close, and her trembling skin is close to you, her soft lips are touching you here, all over here, and over here... feels good, don't it?"_ He asked and I felt myself get more anxious, don't you dare do anything to him  _"Now, I know something about you. You don't scare easy, I like that."_ He says to him, it was quiet for a little bit, until I hear Merle yell out in pain, goddammit Jungkook! He probably hit him. Then I start to hear punches and I felt the tears roll down my face, and I tried to move my arms, but it didn't work cause I was tied up  _"Where the hell are they? Tell me!"_ Merle yells **

**"Jungkook!" I cried out**

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Marissa's P.O.V**

**As I see Carl run down to where me and Rick are, I just keep looking at this mysterious woman who is covered in walker guts, and holding two buckets worth of formula, makes me wonder, how the hell did she get that stuff? I then see her put her hand on her leg, and I saw blood on her hand, and that got the walkers attention, because they smelled her blood, she started backing away from them, and she pulled out this katana sword, and she pierced it through the walkers head**

**"Should we help her?" Carl asked and I then see Rick start to walk back up to the rest**

**"Rick! Rick!" I yelled out and I turn back around to see the woman fall to the ground "Goddammit." I say and I pull out my gun and I shoot the walker that was about to get her**

**"Carl!" Rick calls out and Carl gives him the keys, and unlocks the fence**

**"Shit." I say and Rick goes and shoots a few more walkers while me and Carl ran over to get the two buckets, and I walked over to Rick and I shot one last walker**

**"Is she bit?" Hershel asked and Rick looked at her, and I noticed a hole in her leg... gunshot wound**

**"Gunshot." I say and Rick picked her up, and we started to move fast into the prison, so we were not out in the open anymore, because the gunshots that were made, might bring more walkers our way**

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Carl, get a blanket. Beth, water and a towel." Rick told Carl and Beth, and they both nodded, and Carl put a blanket down and Beth gave Rick a bottle of water "She's not coming in the cell blocks." Rick says as he pours some water on her, and she started to wake up "Hey, hey, look at me. Look at me. Who are you?" Rick asked and she started to look around and she was about to grab her sword until I picked it up**

**"No. We're not going to hurt you unless you try something stupid first, all right?" I ask her and I then I hear Yoongi and Daryl**

**"Rick. Marissa." Daryl says and we turn around**

**"Who the hell is this?" Yoongi asked us and I looked back over at the woman**

**"You wanna tell us your name?" Rick asked her, but she didn't respond "You wanna tell us your name?" Rick asked her again, but she still didn't respond**

**"Y'all come on in here." Yoongi says and I looked over at him**

**"Yoongi, is everything alright?" I ask him and he nods**

**"Yeah, it's just- you're gonna wanna see this." Yoongi told me and I nodded**

**"Go ahead. Carl, get the bag." Rick says and Carl went over to get her bag, and I held up her sword that was in it's case**

**"We'll keep this safe and sound. The doors are all locked. You'll be safe here. And we can treat that." I say to her**

**"I didn't ask for your help." She says in a angry tone**

**"Doesn't matter. Can't let you leave." Rick says and we walked out of the cell, and Yoongi shut and locked the door behind me, and Daryl led us to a cell, where I saw Carol**

**"Oh my god." I whisper and Rick goes up and hugged her, then she went over and hugged me**

**"How?" Jimin asked as him and Hershel hugged her**

**"Solitary." She says**

**"Poor thing fought her way into a cell. Must have passed out. Dehydrated." Daryl says and she looked over at Tae who was holding the baby, and she smiled and then looked over at Rick who shook his head and I felt the tears well up in my eyes, as I remember the blood I had on my hands**

**"I'm sorry." She whispered over to Rick**

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Me, Rick, Hershel, Daryl, and the boys went over to the woman who was holding a rag on her leg, putting pressure on the gunshot wound**

**"We can tend to that wound for you, give you a little food and water, and then send you on your way. But you're gonna have to tell us how you found us and why you were carrying formula." Rick told her**

**"The supplies were dropped by two young Asian guys with two pretty girls." She says, Glenn, Jungkook, Maggie, and Raelee, what the hell happened?**

**"What happened?" Jimin asked**

**"Were they attacked?" Jin asked her, getting worried about his youngest brother**

**"They were taken." She says and I widened my eyes**

**"Taken? By who?" Hoseok asked her**

**"By the same son of a bitch who shot me." She says, that gets us nowhere!**

**"Hey, these are our people. You tell us what happened now!" Rick exclaimed as he pressed his hand on her wound and she got pissed... hell I would be too**

**"Don't you ever touch me again!" She exclaimed, and I saw Daryl has his crossbow pointed at her**

**"You'd better start talking. You're gonna have a much bigger problem than a gunshot wound." Daryl threatened and she scoffed**

**"Find them yourself." She says and I sigh**

**"Daryl, put it down." I say and he does as so and Rick walked in front of her**

**"You came here for a reason." He told her and she sighed**

**"There's a town. Woodbury. About 75 survivors. I think they were taken there." She says... a town?**

**"A whole town?" Tae asked**

**"It's run by this guy who calls himself the Governor-- pretty boy, charming, Jim Jones type." She told him**

**"He got muscle?" Yoongi asked**

**"Paramilitary wannabes. They have armed sentries on every wall." She told him and I got curious about it**

**"You know a way in?" I ask her and she looks over at me**

**"The place is secure from walkers, but we could slip our way through." She says to me**

**"How'd you know how to get here?" Namjoon asked her**

**"They mentioned a prison, said which direction it was in, that it was a straight shot." She told him and Namjoon nodded, Jungkook must've mentioned it... good thinking and Rick sighed**

**"This is Hershel, the father of one of the girls who was taken. He'll take care of that." Rick says and all of us (except Hershel) walked out**

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"How do you know we can trust her?" Oscar and Jin scoffs**

**"This is Maggie, Glenn, Jungkook, and Raelee. Why the hell are we even debating?" He asked in a furious tone, which I can get, because this is his brother and his friends**

**"We ain't. Me and Yoongi will go after them." Daryl says and I shook my head**

**"Well, this place sounds pretty secure. You guys can't go alone." I say to them**

**"I'll go." Beth says**

**"Me, too." Axel says**

**"I'm in." Oscar says and I sighed**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We decided that, me, Rick, Daryl, Oscar, and Yoongi, are going to get Glenn, Maggie, Jungkook, and Raelee, from this Woodbury place, and to be honest, I'm kinda terrified**

**"I got the flash bangs and I got the tear gas. You never know what you're gonna need." Yoongi says and Daryl pats him on the shoulder, as Yoongi puts the stuff in trunk, and I smile softly, and I walked over to the gate and I opened it**

**"Wasn't this place overrun?" She asked me and I nodded**

**"Yeah. It was." I reply**

**"And you cleared it out all by yourselves? Just the few of you?" She asked and I tense up**

**"There were others." I answer**

**"Mari." I hear Jin say and I look up at him and he raised his hand and motioned me over to him, and I walk over to him and I sigh**

**"Yeah?" I ask him and he sighed**

**"Be careful out there," He says and I smile "Don't get yourself bit again." He continued and I snicker**

**"I'm not that stupid, Jin." I told him and he ruffles my hair and smiled, and he pulled me into his arms and hugged me tight "I'll bring them back, okay?" I ask and he smiles and nods**

**"I know you'll will." He says, and he placed a kiss on the top of my head, like fatherly or brotherly way**

**"Marissa, let's go." I hear Rick say and I nodded**

**"Stay safe." Jin says to me and I smile**

**"Immunity remember?" I ask and he rolls his eyes and chuckles, and I get into the car, and Rick starts to drive out of the prison courtyard**

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Raelee's P.O.V**

**I was waiting and waiting and waiting, until I heard the door open, and I saw this man walk in 'What the hell?' I thought to myself and I saw him pull out a knife and I widened my eyes 'Oh, shit.' I thought, and he walked behind me, and I felt my hands become free, as he cut the tape, and I sighed in relief as I took the extra tape off, and I saw him sit down in the chair in front of me**

**"We'll take you back to your people, explain this was all just a misunderstanding. You tell us where they are and we'll drive you there." He told me and I scoff**

**"You think I can break that easy?" I ask him and stayed silent and I exhaled quietly "Screw you. I wanna talk to Jungkook." I continued**

**"I can't allow that. Your people are dangerous. Handcuffed my man to a roof, forced him to amputate his own hand." He says and I scoff**

**"Jungkook, doesn't know anything about that," I say "And, I wasn't apart of that crusade." I continued and he smiles slightly**

**"You just tell us where they are and we'll bring them here. You'll be safe, I promise." He told me and I scoff 'Please, like he says we're gonna be safe, I don't trust this asshole, or anything bullshit lies he's spewing out of his mouth.' I thought, he took a notice of my silence "No? Fine. Let's try something else. Stand up, please." He says and I didn't move and he took a notice of that "Stand up." He demanded, and I just sighed and I stood up from the chair "Take off your shirt." He says and I widened my eyes**

**"No." I snap and he smirks at my comment**

**"Take off your shirt or I'll bring Jungkook's hand in here." He threatened and I widened my eyes**

**"You son of a bitch." I say as I take off my shirt and I throw it on the ground in anger**

**"Go on." He says and I sigh 'You sick son of a bitch.' I thought, and I unclip my bra and I throw it on the ground, and I cover my breasts, so he won't see anything else, and he stood up and he took off his holster and I widened my eyes, and he walked over to the back of me, and he put his hand on my face and I flinch away, then he put his hand on the back of my neck, and pushed me down on the table "So you gonna talk?" He asked me and I scoff**

**"You can do whatever you're gonna do. And go to hell." I say to him with no emotion in my voice**

**\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Marissa's P.O.V**

**Rick had stopped the car on the side of the road, where it leads into the woods, and I sigh 'This better work.' I thought to myself**

**"They have patrols. We're better off on foot." The woman, now known as Michonne, says**

**"How far? Night's coming." I say**

**"It's a mile. Maybe two." She told me and we started walking in the woods and I then hear walkers, 'Shit.' I thought**

**"Rick." I whisper yelled**

**"Down." Rick whispers and we get down and I see a few walkers "Get in formation. No gunfire." He says and we nod and I pull out my knife and I stab a few walkers, but then I realize that there's way too many of them**

**"There's too many of them." I say**

**"This way." Rick says pointing in a direction and we all ran that direction and it led us to a cabin and we ran in and shut the door, but that smell, oh that smell, was godawful**

**"The smell, it's loud." Daryl says and me, Daryl, Yoongi, and Rick try to figure out what the hell that smell is coming from**

**"What the hell is that?" Oscar asked**

**"It's got to be a fox or what's left of one." Yoongi says and I pointed my flashlight and I saw a dead dog, and I frown**

**"I guess Lassie went home." Daryl says and I glare at him... goddamn him and his jokes, and I hear pounding on the door, shit!**

**"Ah! Who the hell are you?" I hear a guy yell and I turn around to see him have a rifle on Rick, Daryl, and Yoongi**

**"We don't mean any harm." Yoongi says to him in a quiet voice**

**"Get outta my house!" The guy yelled**

**"Okay, okay, okay. We will, but we can't right now." Rick told him**

**"Now!" He yelled again**

**"Shut him up." Michonne says**

**"Get out right now!" The guy demands again**

**"There are walkers outside!" I yell at him**

**"I'll call the cops!" The guy threatened and I widened my eyes, what the hell is wrong with this guy**

**"I am a cop. Now I need you to lower the gun. Don't do anything rash. Everything's fine. Let's just-- let's just take this nice and slow, okay?" Rick tells him, but the guy still had his gun raised**

**"Show me your badge." The guy says and Rick nods**

**"All right. It's in my pocket. It's in my pocket. Now, I'm just gonna reach down nice and slow." Rick says, but he slapped the gun out of the guys hand, which he fired off, nearly killing me and Daryl, but we moved out of the way, and I saw Rick put him in a choke hold**

**"Let go! Let go of me! I'll kill you, you-- let go of me!" The guy yells, and I saw that attracted the walkers more**

**"Shut up! Shut up!" Rick yells and I saw the guy bit Rick as Rick was putting his hand on his mouth, and the guy started to run to the door**

**"Help! They found me! Help me!" He yelled**

**"Don't open that door!" I yell, but Michonne stuck the sword through his chest before he got a chance to get the door open, and I sighed in relief, and I saw Daryl and Yoongi go over to the door, and they looked out it**

**"Remember the Alamo?" Yoongi asked and I sighed, goddammit**

**"Marissa, help me with the door." Rick told me and I nodded, as Rick and Daryl went over to the dead guy**

**"You've gotta be kidding." Oscar says and I look over at him**

**"He's dead, Oscar," I told him "Check the back." I continue and he nodded and he went over to the back door and checked the back, to see if it was clear**

**"It's clear." He says**

**"One, two, three." Rick says counting down and I opened the door, and Rick and Daryl pushed the guy out and I closed the door again and locked it**

**"Let's go." I say and we ran out the back door quietly, and around the walkers, so they would't see or hear us**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Rae's P.O.V**

**Two guys pulled me over to a room, where I saw badly beaten up Glenn and Jungkook, and Maggie, and I saw Jungkook about to lunge at them but one of the guys pointed their gun at me, so if he tries anything, they'll kill me**

**"Hey! Drop it." The guy told Jungkook, and he dropped his weapon**

**"We're through with games. Now one of you is gonna give up your camp." The guy, known as the governor, says to us, and he had his gun pointed on me, but he knew I wasn't gonna say anything, so he walked over to Jungkook and had the gun pointed at him, and that's where I couldn't take it**

**"The prison." I whimper and Maggie and Glenn looked at me with sorrow in their eyes, but I knew they weren't mad at me**

**"The one near Nunez?" Merle asked**

**"That place is overrun." The governor says**

**"We took it." I say**

**"How many are you?" The governor asked me**

**"20. We have 20 now." I say and the governor chuckled and lowered his gun away from Jungkook's head**

**"20 people cleared that whole prison of biters? Huh?" The governor asked in shock and I felt the tears roll down my face, and he walked over to me "Hey, hey. Shh, shh, shh. It's all right." He says as he put his hand on my face, which I flinched away from "It's all right. Shh. It's all right." He told me again, as he tried to hug me, but I flinched away from that too, and he then pushed me over to Jungkook, and I hug him tight, as I start to cry in his arms**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Marissa's P.O.V**

**It was now nighttime, and we snuck up to this car, and we saw this town that was lit up like a beacon, but I did see guards and stuff on the wall, and that wall was pretty damn secure, and I sighed 'This is it.' I thought to myself, this is the hard part, I really hope nothing happened to them.**

**A/N**

**Here's chapter 19!!!!!!**

**DON'T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!!!!!!!!**

**{Raelee}**


	20. 20: Made To Suffer

 

 

 **Raelee's** **P** **.** **O** **.V**

**I had Jungkook's shirt on, as me, him, Glenn, and Maggie were sitting on the floor with our backs up against the wall**

**"Raelee, did he-" Jungkook started but I looked over at him and I shook my head, as I knew what he was gonna ask me**

**"No. No. He barely touched me. All this time, running from walkers-- you forget what people do, have always done. Look at what they did to you and Glenn." I say to him and Jungkook sighed and I look over at Glenn, and he looked worse than Jungkook did**

**"Doesn't matter. As long as he didn't--" He says but I cut him off again**

**"No. I promise." I say to him and he hugged me, I then see Glenn get up and away from Maggie, and he walked over to the dead walker that was on the floor "Glenn, what are you-" I started but I got cut off by him tearing the walkers arm off, breaking it, and pulling a few bones out of it**

**"Here." Glenn says weakly, and me, Maggie, and Jungkook got up from the ground and took some of the extra bones that were in his hand, as he gave one to Maggie, I know what we are gonna use this for.**

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Marissa's P.O.V**

**We were still looking at the guards that were up on the wall, and they were walking back and forth, and I sigh, how the hell are we gonna do this? I then see Michonne sneak away "Hey! Hey!" I whisper yelled and that Oscar, Rick, Yoongi, and Daryl's attention "Damn it." I whisper**

**"Alright, we need to downsize." Rick says and we took away some of the guns we had**

**"Ain't no way we're gonna check in all them buildings, not with all them guards there." Daryl says and then I heard a twig snap and we turn around to see Michonne and she mouthed 'This way.' and I sigh**

**"Come on." I say and we started to follow her**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We snuck into this room, I guess it was like a pantry of some sorts, I really don't know, looks like it though, I raised my gun, and I look over at Michonne**

**"This is where you were held?" I ask**

**"I was questioned." She responded**

**"Any idea where else they could be?" Rick asked and Daryl and Yoongi went over and looked out the window**

**"I thought you said there was a curfew." Daryl told her**

**"The street is packed during the day. Those are stragglers." She says to him and I sigh**

**"Shit. If anyone comes in here, we're sitting ducks. We gotta move." I say**

**"They could be in his apartment." Michonne says and Yoongi looks over at her**

**"Yeah? What if they ain't?" Yoongi asked her in a vicious tone**

**"Then we'll look somewhere else." She says to him**

**"You said you could help us." Rick says to her and she glares at him**

**"I'm doing what I can." She snapped**

**"Then where the hell are they?" Oscar asked and Rick motioned us over to the side and we walked over to him**

**"If this goes south, we're cutting her loose." Rick says and I sigh**

**"You think she's leading us into a trap?" I ask him**

**"Right now it's the blind leading the blind. Let's split up." Daryl says and then I hear knocking on the door**

**"Shit." I whisper and we all hid somewhere, and I heard the door open**

**"I know you're in here. I saw you moving from outside. All right, now. You're not supposed to be in here and you know it. Who's in here?" The guy says and Rick jumped out and put a gun to his head**

**"Shut up. Get on your knees. Hands behind your back." Rick told the guy and he got on his knees with his hands behind his back**

**"Marissa, zip tie him." Rick told me and I nodded and I zipped tied his hands together "Where are our people?" Rick asked the guy**

**"I don't know." The guy says**

**"You are holding some of our people. Where the hell are they?" Rick asked him again, but with more force**

**"I don't know." The guy told him, again, shit, he doesn't know anything**

**"Open your mouth." Rick says and they guy did, and Rick stuck a rag inside his mouth, and I hit him in the back of the head knocking him out, I then hear rapid fire gunshots**

**"What the hell was that?" I ask**

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

***JUST A FEW SECONDS BEFORE***

**Rae's P.O.V**

**The door opened, and Glenn and Jungkook attacked, Merle, while me and Maggie take down these two guys, by sticking the sharp part of the bone in their necks, and that caused them to have rapid fire gunshots go off, and I saw Glenn was bout to reach for Merle's gun until Merle put the blade against Glenn's neck, and Maggie pointed the gun at Merle**

**"Let him go!" Maggie yelled and I look over to see more guys walk in**

**"Maggie." I say and I saw Merle take the blade away from Glenn's neck 'Shit.' I thought, and he took the gun away from Maggie, as she saw the other guys**

**"Get up!" Merle yells at Glenn, and they had us on our knees, and they were gonna put bags over our heads "Glad we could catch up." Merle says and Jungkook grabbed a hold of my hand**

**"Just keep looking at me." He whispered**

**"I love you." I say and then all I saw was darkness as the bag was put over my head, and they got us up and we started walking, until there was an explosion, and I felt myself being pulled and I took the bag off of my head and I saw it was Yoongi, Marissa, Dad, Daryl, Oscar, and some woman I've never seen before, oh thank god, and we started to run as the guys were shooting bullets at us**

**\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We were on the street and Dad led us inside this room, so we wouldn't be out in the open and noticeable, psh yeah like that will ever work, because those fucking people were just shooting at us**

**"Ain't no way out back here." Daryl says**

**"Rick, how did you find us?" Jungkook asked him and Rick looked over at Jungkook and Glenn**

**"How bad are you guys hurt?" Dad asked Jungkook and Glenn and they both sighed**

**"We'll be alright." Glenn says and I look over and I didn't see that woman who was with us**

**"Dad, where's that woman?" I ask and they all looked around**

**"She was right behind us." Dad says and he looked out of the curtain that was covering the window**

**"Maybe she was spotted." Oscar says**

**"Want me to go look for her?" Daryl asked and Dad shook his head**

**"No. We gotta get them out of here. She's on her own." Dad told him, and I look over to see a sweatshirt hoodie, that Jungkook can wear**

**"Daryl, this was Merle." I say to him and Daryl looked over at us**

**"It was. He did this." Glenn says and Daryl walked over to us**

**"You saw him?" He asked and Glenn nodded**

**"Face to face. Threw a walker at me. He was gonna execute us." Glenn says**

**"S-So my brother's this governor?" Daryl asked Glenn and I shook my head**

**"No, it's somebody else. Your brother's his lieutenant or something." I say to him**

**"Does he know, I'm still with you?" Daryl asked and I nodded my head**

**"He does now. Rick, I'm sorry. We told him where the prison was. We couldn't hold out." Jungkook says and I look down at the ground**

**"Don't. No need to apologize." Dad told him**

**"They're gonna be looking for us." Maggie told Dad**

**"We have to get back. Can you walk? We got a car a few miles out." Dad asked Glenn and Jungkook**

**"We're good." Glenn says and me and Maggie help them both up**

**"Let's go." I say**

**"Hey, if Merle's around, I need to see him." Daryl says and I look over at him, no you can't see him after what he did to my boyfriend**

**"Not now. We're in hostile territory." Dad told Daryl**

**"He's my brother. I ain't--" Daryl says but Dad cut him off**

**"Look at what he did! Look, we gotta-- we gotta get out of here now." Dad told Daryl but Daryl still wasn't having in**

**"Maybe I can talk to him. Maybe I can work something out." Daryl says trying to compromise with Dad, but Dad shook his head**

**"No, no, no. You're not thinking straight. Look, no matter what they say, they're hurt. Glenn can barely walk. Jungkook's face is messed up. And, my daughter looks traumatized. How are we gonna make it out if we get overrun by walkers and this governor catches up to us? I need you. Are you with me?" Dad asked Daryl and it looks like Daryl got the hint and he nodded**

**"Yeah." Daryl says and I sigh**

**"Guys, can we go please?" I ask and they nodded, and Daryl picked up a smoke grenade and Marissa and Dad were at the door**

**"On three. Stay tight." Dad says and we nodded "One, two, three." He says I open the door and Daryl threw the smoke grenade out, and we started to sneak out, and I think one of them saw us, cause I hear gunfire, and we started shooting at the people that were covering on the wall**

**"Go! Get cover!" Marissa yelled, and we all ran behind this wall that we can use for cover**

**"How many?" Dad asked**

**"I didn't see." Oscar says**

**"Don't matter. There's gonna be more of them. We need to move." Yoongi says and I sigh and I turn my body over and I start shooting and go back into cover**

**"Any grenades left?" Dad asked**

**"Uh-huh." Daryl says**

**"Get 'em ready. We gotta gun into the wall." Dad told him and I started shooting again and again back into cover**

**"You guys go ahead. I'm gonna lay down some cover fire." Daryl says and Maggie shook her head**

**"No, we gotta stay together." She told him**

**"Too hairy. I'll be right behind you." Daryl says and I groan and I start shooting again "Ready?" Daryl asked and he threw the grenade and we started moving while we shot at people**

**"Let's get out of here!" Marissa yells**

**"This way!" Oscar yells and we ran over to the bus, and Oscar helped, Yoongi, Marissa, Glenn, Maggie, and Jungkook on the top of the bus, and as he was about to help me on the top of the bus, I saw him get shot in the side**

**"No!" Glenn yells, and I went over to him**

**"Dad!" I yell "Dad!" I scream again**

**"Raelee!" I hear Jungkook scream my name, and I sigh and I just shot Oscar in the head so he wouldn't turn, and I climbed up onto the bus and I saw Dad climb up too**

**"Daryl!" Marissa yelled**

**"Go!" Daryl yelled**

**\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We made it out of the town and we ran to a car and hid behind it "Oh my god." I whisper out of breath a little, because I actually can't believe we made it out of there... alive... well mostly alive**

**"Come on, Daryl." Dad says and I hear something snap, and we turn around to see that woman from before, and we all raised our guns on her "Where the hell were you? Put your hands up. Turn around. Turn around." Dad says and she turned around and he took her sword from her "Get what you came for?" Dad asked the woman**

**"Where are the rest of your people?" She asked**

**"They got Oscar." Glenn says**

**"Daryl is missing. You didn't see him?" I ask her and she shook her head 'no'**

**"If anything happens to him--" Dad says but she cut him off**

**"I brought you here to save them." She says talking about me, Glenn, Maggie, and Jungkook**

**"Thanks for the help." Dad told her and she sighed**

**"You'll need help to get them back to the prison or to go back in there for Daryl. Either way, you need me." She says and I sigh**

**"Dad, she's right. There's no way, that we're gonna be able to get Jungkook and Glenn back to the car on their own." I say and he sighed and nodded**

**"Fine." He says**

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We made it back inside the walls but we were hiding behind this wall, and I saw a lot people sitting on bleachers, and I saw the governor standing in the middle of the dirt 'What a slimy prick.' I thought**

**"What can I say? Hasn't been a night like this since the walls were completed. And I thought we were past it-- past the days when we all sat, huddled, scared in front of the TV during the early days of the outbreak. The fear we all felt then, we felt it again tonight. I failed you. I promised to keep you safe. Hell, look at me. You know, I-- I should tell you that we'll be okay, that we're safe, that tomorrow we'll bury our dead and endure, but I-- I won't, because I can't. Because I'm afraid. That's right. I'm afraid of terrorists who want what we have. Want to destroy us! And worse... because one of those terrorists... is one of our own. Merle... the man I counted on, the man I trusted. He led 'em here. And he let 'em in. It was you. You lied, betrayed us all. This is one of the terrorists. Merle's own brother. What should we do with them, huh?" Governor ranted and I look up and I saw Daryl in front of Merle 'Shit!' I thought**

**"Kill them! Kill them! Kill them! Kill them!" I hear people chant, what the hell is this place?**

**A/N**

**Here's chapter 20!!!!!**

**I'm gonna try to finish this book today!!!!!!!**

**So I can start book 2!!!!!**

**DON'T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!!!!!!!!!**

**{RAELEE}**


	21. 21: The Suicide King

 

 

 **Raelee's** **P** **.** **O** **.V**

**What the hell is this place? Everyone is chanting 'Kill them!' like animals, is how this guy orders his people, is this how he leads? Cause if this is how he leads, he is out of his fucking mind!**

**"Brother against brother. Winner goes free. Fight to the death." He yells, what the fuck! I heard the crowd cheering on, and yelling Merle's name, as they were rooting for him to win, this is sick!**

**"Y'all know me. I'm gonna do whatever I got to do to prove... that my loyalty is to this town!" Merle yells and I look over that he had punched Daryl in the gut, and he kicked him, and then he started punching him some more, then I saw people walk in with walkers on snare poles 'Oh my god!' I thought**

**"Raelee, on three." Dad whispered to me and I nodded**

**"Okay." I say to him**

**"One, two, three, now." He says and I raised my gun and I shot the first walker, and Maggie shot after me, and Dad threw a smoke grenade, and all I heard was gunshots, and people screaming, and we shot at people, maybe killing them, but I couldn't tell because of the smoke, and I then see Daryl and Merle run to us**

**"Let's go!" Daryl exclaimed and we started running back to into the streets of the town, trying to find a way out**

**"They're all at the arena. This way." Merle says, like hell he is going anywhere with us**

**"You're not going anywhere with us." Dad snapped**

**"You really want to do this now?" Merle asked him annoyed, and I saw that Merle was breaking open the wall and we slipped out of the wall, and I saw Merle smashing this walkers head with his prosthetic "A little help would be nice." He says and we all shot at the walkers "We ain't got time for this." Merle says and ran off**

**"Let's go." Daryl says and we started following him and I sighed, what the hell are we doing?**

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**It was now daylight and we had made it back to where the car was "Glenn!" I call out and him, Michonne, Marissa, Jungkook, and Yoongi started walking over to us... 'Oh boy, here we go.' I thought, this is not gonna go well**

**"Now we got a problem here. I need you to back up." Rick says and every thing got loud, as Jungkook and Glenn raised their gun on Merle, and Michonne had her sword up**

**"He helped us get out of there." Daryl says and I scoff**

**"Yeah, right after he beat the shit out of you." I say to him**

**"Hey, we both took our licks, man." Merle says and I roll my eyes**

**"Jackass." Daryl says**

**"Hey, shut up!" Merle exclaimed**

**"Enough!" Dad exclaimed**

**"Guys, relax!" I yell, but no one was listening to me... as usual**

**"Get that thing out of my face!" Daryl yelled at Jungkook, and he put his gun down,**

**"Man, look like you've gone native, brother." Merle joked and Daryl looked over at him**

**"No more than you hanging out with that psycho back there." Daryl snapped**

**"Oh, yeah, man. He is a charmer, I got to tell you that. Been putting the wood to your girlfriend Andrea. Big time, baby." Merle says**

**"What?" Jungkook asked**

**"Andrea's in Woodbury?" Glenn asked and Yoongi widened his eyes**

**"Right next to the Governor." I say**

**"I told you to drop that!" Dad yelled at Michonne, and she put her sword down "You know Andrea? Hey, do you know Andrea?" Dad asked her and she stood silent**

**"Yep, she does. Her and blondie spent all winter cuddling up in the forest. Mm-mmm-mmm. Yeah. My Nubian queen here had two pet walkers. No arms, cut off the jaws, kept them in chains. Kind of ironic now that I think about it." Merle says**

**"Shut up, bro!" Daryl exclaims**

**"Hey, man, we snagged them out of the woods. Andrea was close to dying." Merle told us**

**"Is that why she's with him?" Maggie asked**

**"Yeah. Snug as two little bugs. So what you gonna do now, Sheriff, huh? Surrounded by a bunch of liars, thugs, and cowards." Merle says**

**"Shut up!" Dad exclaims and Merle laughs**

**"Oh, man, look at this. Pathetic. All these guns and no bullets in them." Merle says provoking more and I turn around**

**"Shut up!" Daryl yells at him**

**"Shut up yourself! Bunch of pussies you roll--" Merle says but he got cut off by me hitting him with the bud of my gun, knocking him out, and I sigh, finally some peace and quiet**

**"Asshole." I mutter**

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"It won't work, Daryl." I say to him, as Daryl told me, that we should bring Merle home with us, like hell we are**

**"It's gotta." He told me and I sigh**

**"It'll stir things up." Dad says agreeing with me and I sighed**

**"Look, the Governor is probably on the way to the prison right now. Merle knows how he thinks and we could use the muscle." Daryl says to me and Maggie shook her head**

**"I'm not having him at the prison." Maggie says**

**"Do you really want him sleeping in the same cell block as Carol or Beth Or Marissa?" Yoongi asked**

**"He ain't a rapist." Daryl says**

**"Well his buddy is." Jungkook says and I look over at him, what the hell?! I thought I told Jungkook that asshole didn't rape me!**

**"They ain't buddies no more. Not after last night." Daryl told Jungkook**

**"There's no way Merle's gonna live there without putting everyone at each other's throats." Dad says and Daryl scoffed**

**"So you're gonna cut Merle loose and bring the last samurai home with us?" Daryl asked Dad shook his head**

**"She's not coming back with us." Dad says**

**"She's not in the state to be on her own." Marissa says to him**

**"She did bring you guys to us." Glenn says**

**"And then ditched us." Dad told him**

**"At least let my dad stitch her up." Maggie says and Dad shook his head**

**"She's too unpredictable." Dad told her and I look over at her, and she was leaning on the mirror of the car**

**"That's right. We don't know who she is. But Merle, Merle's blood." Daryl says**

**"No, Merle is your blood. My blood, my family is standing right here and waiting for us back at the prison." Glenn told him**

**"And you're part of that family. But he's not. He's not." I say to him and he sighed**

**"Man, y'all don't know. Fine. We'll fend for ourselves." Daryl says and I widened my eyes, what the hell is he doing?**

**"That's not what I was saying." Glenn told him**

**"No him, no me." Daryl told Glenn**

**"Daryl, you don't have to do that." Marissa told him**

**"It was always Merle and I before this." Daryl told Marissa**

**"Don't." Maggie says**

**"You serious? You're just gonna leave like that?" Yoongi asked**

**"You'd do the same thing if it was your brothers out there." Daryl told Yoongi and Yoongi looked down at the ground**

**"What do you want us to tell Carol?" Glenn asked**

**"She'll understand," Daryl says and every stood silent and Daryl sighed "Say good-bye to your pop for me." Daryl told Maggie and started walking off**

**"Daryl, are you serious? Daryl!" I yell but he didn't care, he just walked off to the car, got his stuff and he walked off with Merle "Shit." I say**

**"We patch you up and then you are gone." Dad told Michonne and she nodded, and we got inside the car, and Dad started driving in the opposite direction, this is such bullshit!**

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We had stopped because there was a little bit of a roadblock, and me, Jungkook, and Dad, went out there to help move the car, and as Jungkook opened the car door, a walker popped out, and Jungkook grabbed it and threw it on the ground and stomped on it's head until the walker was fully dead, and his brain was all over the cement concrete, and then I saw Jungkook wince when he was done, because he had hurt himself a little**

**"You didn't kill him." Jungkook says to Dad talking about the governor**

**"That's not why we went back." Dad told Jungkook and Jungkook scoffed**

**"No. That's right. You went back for Daryl. And now he's gone again and the Governor is still alive." Jungkook argued and I sigh, Jungkook stop**

**"Daryl, was the priority." Dad told him**

**"I should have been there with you." Jungkook says**

**"You were in no condition." Dad tells Jungkook**

**"But my girlfriend was?" Jungkook asked Dad with his voice getting louder, why the hell did he have to mention me?**

**"Jungkook, this isn't about me." I say and they look over at me**

**"I should've been there." Jungkook snapped**

**"Hey, hey, you didn't come back with us 'cause you could barely walk." Dad told him**

**"What about her?" Jungkook asked pointing to me and I rolled my eyes**

**"What about me? Jungkook, I'm standing right here!" I exclaimed, but Jungkook's voice was louder than mine**

**"Do you know what he did to her?!" Jungkook yells and I grew furious at this moment**

**"Jungkook, leave it alone!" I scream, and that got their attention**

**"Do you know?" Jungkook asked again**

**"Let's go!" I demand, as I hand my hands on the back of the truck**

**"After all that effort, all the risk we took, Daryl just takes off with Merle?" Jungkook asked him more quietly**

**"Well, he had his reasons." Dad told him, and Jungkook scoffed**

**"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that, Rick. Doesn't change the fact that we're up to our necks in shit." Jungkook snaps and I sigh, Jungkook just stop**

**"You want me to turn the car around, beg him to come back? Throw down a welcome mat for Merle? This is the hand we've been dealt!" Dad yells  
**

**"Let's just get this out of here and get back. Get some rest. We can talk it out there." I say to them and Jungkook shakes his head**

**"No, you guys do all the talking you want. I'm done." Jungkook snaps and I sigh and he went over to the front car door, and Dad helped me move the car, as Jungkook had the brakes to the car down, and once that was done, we got back in the car, and continued the drive.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We made it to the prison, and I saw Carl, Carol, and Taehyung outside, and Carl opened the gate, and me and Dad got out of the car, "Drive 'em up. I'll meet you there." I told Yoongi and he nodded and I saw Carol look in the car for Daryl and I sigh,**

**"Oh thank god." Tae says and he hugged me tightly and I sigh softly, and I hugged him back**

**"Tae, I can't breathe." I say to him and he let me go, and Carl went up and hugged me too**

**"Where's Hershel?" Dad asked Tae**

**"He's in the cell block." Tae told him and Dad nodded, and I saw Yoongi drive the car up the road of the prison**

**"Where's Daryl?" Carol asked and I sigh softly**

**"It's all right. He's alive. We ran into his brother. They went off." Dad told Carol, and it's like there was a bomb dropped on Carol, because the look on her face is just awful**

**"He left? Daryl left? He's gone? Is he coming back?" Carol asked and I sigh and I put my arm around her and we started walking "Gone?" She asked and I nodded**

**"And Oscar?" Carl asked and I shook my head**

**"No." I say and I saw Carl shut the gate behind us, and we continued to walk up the road**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Oh my god, Rae." I hear Jimin say and he ran up and hugged me tight lifting me off the ground a little**

**"Jimin, take her inside please." Hershel says as I look over to see marks on my arm and I sighed and Jimin took me inside the prison**

**"Rae, are you okay?" Jin asked and I nodded**

**"Yeah, I'm fine." I say and we walked into our cell, passing a few new people, that I really couldn't give a shit about right now, I really just wanted to sleep at this moment.**

**"Are you gonna be okay?" Hoseok asked and I shrugged,**

**"I don't know, but I'm worried about Jungkook." I say to them**

**"Yeah, we saw, what the hell happened to his face?" Namjoon asked and I sighed**

**"Pissed off, Daryl's brother, we tried to hold out." I say to them and he nods**

**"Sounds like we have a new problem on our hands." Jin says and I nodded**

**"You get a good look at him?" Tae asked and I shook my head 'no'**

**"No, but he had Daryl and Merle pitted against each other. A crowd cheering for them to fight to the death. What kind of a sick mind does that?" I say as I sit down on my bed**

**"The kind this world creates." Yoongi says and I sigh softly**

**"Get some rest, Rae, you had a long day." Namjoon says and I nodded**

**\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**It was nighttime, I had a couple hours of sleep, and I look over to see Jungkook standing with Yoongi and my Dad**

**"Whenever Tomas went off, Oscar always stood up for me, you know? He was my friend." Axel says and I sigh**

**"He went out fighting." I say**

**"So what now? You think the Governor will retaliate?" Beth asked**

**"Yes." Maggie says**

**"Let him try." Glenn says**

**"Sounds like he's got a whole town. We're outnumbered and outgunned." Carol says**

**"We could use some reinforcements." Jin says and we went into the kitchen where the new people were, and once they saw us they stood up**

**"I'm Tyreese. Sasha, Allen, Ben." Tyreese says introducing himself to Dad**

**"How'd you get in?" I asked him**

**"Fire damage to the administrative part of the prison. Wall's down." Tyreese told me and I nodded**

**"That side's completely overrun with walkers. How'd you get this far?" Dad asked him**

**"We didn't. We lost our friend, Donna." He says and I sighed**

**"They were lost in the tombs." Carl says**

**"And you brought them here?" Dad asked annoyed**

**"He had no choice." Jin says**

**"I'm sorry about your friend. We know what that's like." Dad told them**

**"Hershel said you could use some extra hands. We're no stranger to hard work. We'll go out and get our own food, stay out of your hair. You got a problem with another group, we'll help with that, too. Anything to contribute." Tyreese told him, hmm these people seem nice enough**

**"No." Dad refused and I widened my eyes**

**"Please. It's like "10 Little Indians" out there. It's just us now." Sasha says**

**"No." Dad says again**

**"Let's talk about this. We can't just keep--" Hoseok says but Dad cut him off**

**"We've been through this. With Tomas, Andrew. Look what happened." Dad says and I sighed**

**"Axel and Oscar weren't like them." Jimin says**

**"And where's Oscar now? I can't be responsible." Dad says and I look down at the ground**

**"You turn us out, you are responsible." Tyreese told Dad, and Hershel pulled Dad off of the side, and I saw Dad smile when they were done talking, but then I saw Dad look up and it's like his blood ran cold, and his face turned pale**

**"No, no. No, no, no, no. No. No, no, no, no, no. Why are you here? What do you want from me?" He asked and I looked up to see nothing, he just asked to nothing**

**"Dad?" Me and Carl say with worry in our voices**

**"Why are you-- no. I can't help you. Get out!" Dad yelled and I widened my eyes**

**"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Tyreese says**

**"Get-- get out!" Dad yelled again**

**"Hey, come on. Whoa, it's all good." Tyreese told him**

**"What are you doing?" Sasha asked him, and Maggie went in front of him**

**"Hey, easy, Rick. There's no need to--" She says but Dad cut her off**

**"You don't belong here! Get out! Please!" He yelled and he pulled out his gun, and I widened my eyes, and pulled Carl back a little, my dad is going insane**

**"We'll leave. We're going. Okay? Ain't nobody got to get shot here. We're going." Tyreese says**

**"What are you doing here?!" Dad yelled**

**"Okay, we're going." Tyreese says as they all got their stuff**

**"Just go! Go! Go!" Glenn exclaimed and they left the prison, and I looked over at Dad with a look of worry on my face, what the hell is wrong with him?**

**A/N**

**Here's chapter 21!!!!!!**

**DON'T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!!!!!!**

**{RAELEE}**


	22. 22: Home

 

 

 **Raelee's** **P** **.** **O** **.V**

**"Right. Now you said you found Tyreese's group here?" Glenn asked Carl as he drew the layout of the prison on the floor with some chalk**

**"Yeah." Carl told him**

**"We secured this." I say to him and he looked over at me and sighed**

**"He thought he came through here." Carl told me and pointed at one of the squares and I sighed**

**"Means there's another breach. Okay. The whole front of the prison is unsecure. If walkers just strolled in, then it's gonna be cake for a group of armed men." Glenn says**

**"Why are we even so sure he's going to attack? Maybe you scared him off." Beth asked**

**"He had fish tanks full of heads. Walkers and humans. Trophies. He's coming." Michonne says and I widened my eyes, and I sigh, what a fucking psycho!**

**"We should hit him now." Jungkook says and I look over at him**

**"What?" Jin asked**

**"He won't be expecting it. We'll sneak back in and put a bullet in his head." Jungkook says**

**"We're not assassins." Yoongi says**

**"You know where his apartment is. You and I could end this tonight. I'll do it myself." Jungkook told Michonne and she nodded**

**"Okay." Jungkook says**

**"He didn't know you were coming last time and look what happened. You were almost killed. Daryl was captured. And you, Glenn, Raelee, and Maggie were almost executed." Hershel says**

**"You can't stop me, Hershel." Jungkook says to him and I sighed**

**"Rick would never allow this." Yoongi says and Jungkook looked over at him**

**"You really think he's in any position to make that choice?" Jungkook asked him and Yoongi glared at him**

**"Think this through clearly. T-Dog lost his life here. Lori, too. The men that were here. It isn't worth any more killing. What are we waiting for? If he's really on his way, we should be out of here by now." Jin says**

**"And go where, Jin?" Jungkook asked him**

**"We lived on the road all winter." Hershel says and Jungkook scoffed**

**"Back when you had two legs and we didn't have a baby crying for walkers every four hours." Jungkook snapped**

**"We can't stay here." Hershel told him**

**"We can't run." Jungkook told him, and I've had enough of it, so I decided to walk off from the whole scene**

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I was laying on the bed, and I saw Jungkook walk in with armor on, that was covered with walker guts "Where have you been? We need to find out how the walkers are getting into the tombs. Are we gonna talk about this? Rae, you need to talk about it." He says and I sigh**

**"I do? Or you do?" I ask him**

**"What does that mean?" Jungkook asked and I sigh**

**"What do you want me to say, Jungkook? You want me to say he made me get naked and stand in front of him? He came up behind me. Pushed himself against me. Put his hands all over me. He slammed my head down and bent me over a table." I say to him**

**"Did he..." He says but he trailed off with his words**

**"Rape me? No. No. Do you feel better?" I ask him**

**"I'm not trying to--" He says but I cut him off**

**"I had a choice. Either I take off my shirt or he would take off your hand. I just listened to Merle beating the shit out of you in the other room. What could I do?" I ask him and he sighed**

**"I'm sorry." He says and I sighed**

**"Jungkook, go away. You got your answer, now go away." I say to him and he nods and walked out and I sighed**

**\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Are you worried about him?" Carl asked me out of the blue and I looked at him**

**"Who?" I asked and he rolled his eyes**

**"Jungkook, dummy. Are you worried about him?" He asked me again and I sighed**

**"He's with Hershel, he can take care of himself." I tell him, and I then hear this gunshot and I turn around to see Axel dead on the ground, with Carol and Taehyung on the ground so they won't get shot, and killed, and I widened my eyes "What the hell?" I ask to no one, and I then look up to see a sniper on the tower "Shit." I mumble**

**"Get to cover!" Yoongi yelled, and me, Carl, Beth, and Yoongi ran over to the cover, and me and Carl shot at the sniper  
**

**"Fucking sniper!" I yelled as I was shooting at him**

**"Rae, we need to move." Yoongi says and we moved over to the wall, so we could get the better angel on the guy, and better cover, and then all of a sudden the gunfire stopped, until I see Maggie, Marissa, and the boys run out here with rifles in their hands**

**"Beth! Here!" Maggie exclaimed as she gave her two rifles and Maggie and Marissa ran behind a bleacher to get cover**

**"Carol, Tae, go!" Jimin yelled and they both ran over to where me, Yoongi, Beth, and Carl were and took the two rifles, and we continued shooting, until all of a sudden there was a stopping point again, and I saw this big truck come charging through the gates 'What the hell?' I thought, and then the back opened and a whole bunch of walkers came out of the back**

**"Go, Hershel, Jungkook. Get the hell out of there!" I hear Dad yell and I widened my eyes, and I then raise my gun and I took as many shots as I can until that sniper was dead on the tower, then I see the truck Glenn was in drive back up to the prison, with Hershel, Michonne, and Jungkook inside it, and I sighed**

**"You okay?" I ask him and he nods**

**"Yeah, of course, I'm okay." He told me and I just pressed my lips against his, and we stayed like that for a few seconds, until we walked over to the gate that was closed, but I looked out down at the field, that was full of walkers... what the hell, all that work of clearing out that field, the field is filled with walkers again, and all that gunshots will bring more walkers out from the woods... shit!**

**A/N**

**Here's chapter 22!!!!!!!**

**DON'T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!!!!!!**

**{RAELEE}**


	23. 23: I Ain't A Judas

 

 

 **Raelee's** **P** **.** **O** **.V**

**"We're not leaving." Dad says and I sigh, dad, we're gonna be murdered if we stay here, but on the other hand, I kinda agree with him, because my dad is not the one to back down from a fight**

**"We can't stay here." Hershel says**

**"What if there's another sniper? A wood pallet won't stop one of those rounds." Namjoon says**

**"We can't even go outside." Beth told him**

**"Not in the daylight." Carol replied**

**"Rick says we're not running, we're not running." Glenn says**

**"No, better to live like rats." Merle says and I turn around to face him**

**"You got a better idea?" I ask him with annoyance in my voice**

**"Yeah, we should have slid out of here last night and lived to fight another day. But we lost that window, didn't we? I'm sure he's got scouts on every road out of this place by now." Merle says to me and Daryl scoffed**

**"We ain't scared of that prick." He says**

**"Y'all should be. That truck through the fence thing, that's just him ringing the doorbell. We might have some thick walls to hide behind, but he's got the guns and the numbers. And if he takes the high ground around this place, shoot, he could just starve us out if he wanted to." Merle says and I got annoyed**

**"Let's put him in the other cell block." I say and Daryl shook his head**

**"No. He's got a point." He told me**

**"This is all you. You started this." I snap at him**

**"What difference whose fault it is? What do we do?" Taehyung asked**

**"I said we should leave. Now Axel's dead. We can't just sit here." Hershel says and Dad started walking away and that must've set Hershel off "Get back here!" He yelled and he walked over to Dad "You're slipping, Rick. We've all seen it. We understand why. But now is not the time. You once said this isn't a democracy. Now you have to own up to that. I put my family's life in your hands. So get your head clear and do something." He told him, and I sighed**

**\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I was on watch with Carl, and I didn't see anything but just walkers and more walkers, and more walkers, oh my god, I'm gonna get claustrophobic just standing here**

**"Psst! Something weird out there." Carl says and I look through the scope of my rifle and I look at the walker, who was on a snare pole, and I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion but then I saw who the person was behind the walker... Andrea "Andrea. Get dad and the others." I whisper over to him and he nodded and I moved away from my spot and I ran down to the court yard, and I see Dad and the rest outside**

**"Get down, on the floor. I asked if you were alone." He told Andrea**

**"I am." She says and Dad took her backpack off of her**

**"Welcome back." I say to her**

**"Get up." Dad told her and he pulled her off of the ground and we walked back into our cell block, and I see Carol run up and hug her, and I smile a little bit... just a little bit**

**"After you saved me, we thought you were dead." Carol told her and she sighed and she looked over at Hershel and she widened her eyes**

**"Hershel, my god," She says in surprise "I can't believe this." She continued "Where's Shane?" She asked and we stayed silent and she took our silence as realization he's dead "And Lori?" She asked again**

**"She had a girl. Lori didn't survive." Jungkook says**

**"Neither did T-Dog." Yoongi says**

**"I'm sorry." She apologizes and she looks at me and Carl, "Carl. Raelee." She says in sorrow, and I didn't believe any second of it, because the last time we spoke to each other, we had the biggest fight in the whole universe, because she was being such a bitch "Rick I-" She says but she cut herself off, "You all live here?" She asked us and we nodded**

**"Here and the cell block." Glenn told her and she pointed to the cell block**

**"There?" She asked and we nodded "Well, can I go in?" She asked and Dad stepped in front of her**

**"I won't allow that." Dad told her**

**"I'm not an enemy, Rick." She told Dad**

**"We had that field and courtyard until your boyfriend tore down the fence with a truck and shot us up." Dad told her**

**"He said you fired first." She says**

**"Well he's lying." Dad told her**

**"He killed an inmate who survived in here." Hershel says to her**

**"We liked him. He was one of us." Daryl told her**

**"I didn't know anything about that. As soon as I found out, I came. I didn't even know you were in Woodbury until after the shoot-out." Andrea says and I scoff  
**

**"That was days ago." I say**

**"I told you, I came as soon as I could." She told me and she looked over at Michonne "What have you told them?" She asked Michonne**

**"Nothing." Michonne told her**

**"I don't get it. I left Atlanta with you people and now I'm the odd man out?" She asked**

**"He almost killed Michonne and he would have killed us." Jungkook says**

**"With his finger on the trigger. Isn't he the one who kidnapped you? Who beat you?" She asked Jungkook pissed "Look, I cannot excuse or explain what Philip has done. But I am here trying to bring us together. We have to work this out." She says and I sigh**

**"There's nothing to work out. We're gonna kill him. I don't know how or when, but we will." Dad told her**

**"We can settle this. There is room at Woodbury for all of you." She told us and Merle laughed**

**"You know better than that." Merle told her**

**"What makes you think this man wants to negotiate? Did he say that?" Hershel asked her**

**"No." She says**

**"Then why did you come here?" Dad asked her**

**"Because he's gearing up for war. The people are terrified. They see you as killers. They're training to attack." She says and I sigh**

**"I'll tell you what. Next time you see Philip, you tell him I'm gonna take his other eye." Daryl told her**

**"We've taken too much shit for too long. He wants a war? He's got one." I say to her**

**"Rick. If you don't sit down and try to work this out, I don't know what's gonna happen. He has a whole town. Look at you. You've lost so much already. You can't stand alone anymore." She told Dad**

**"You want to make this right, get us inside." Dad says**

**"No." She told dad**

**"Then we got nothing to talk about." Dad says and he started walking away**

**"There are innocent people." She told him as he walked out, and I sigh**

**\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**After Andrea left, we sat in the cold cell block, with a few candles lit, and then all of a sudden Beth started to sing, and I smile**

**"They hung a sign up in our town. If you live it up, you won't live it down. So she left Monte Rio, son. Just like a bullet leaves a gun. With charcoal eyes and Monroe hips. She went and took the California trip. Well, the moon was gold and her hair like wind. Said don't look back now. Just come on, Jim. You got to hold on. Hold on. You got to hold on. Take my hand, I'm standing right here. You got to hold on. Well, he gave her a dime-store watch. And a ring made from a spoon. Everyone's looking for someone to blame. If you share my bed, you share my name..." She sang and I see Jungkook walk over with Judith in his arms, and that made me smile softly**

**"Some reunion, huh?" He asked me as he sat next to me, Daryl, Dad, and Hershel**

**"She's in a jam." Dad says**

**"We all are. Andrea's persuasive. This fella's armed to the teeth. Bent on destruction." Hershel says and I sigh**

**"So what do you want to do?" Jungkook asked Dad**

**"We match it. I'm going on a run." Dad says to him**

**"I'll head out tomorrow." Daryl says**

**"No, you stay here. Keep an eye on your brother. I'm glad you're back, really, but if he causes a problem, it's on you." Dad told Daryl**

**"I got him." Daryl says**

**"I'll take Michonne." Dad says and I looked over at him**

**"Are you sure that's a good idea?" I ask him**

**"I'll find out. I'm taking you and Jungkook too. And Carl." Dad says**

**"Really?" I ask**

**"He's ready." He told me and I nodded "You hold it down here." Dad told Daryl**

**"You got it." Daryl says and I played with Judith's tiny fingers and she gurgled a little, and I smile, this is gonna be the first run I've gone on with my dad, in a while... oh I hope I don't fuck up**

**A/N**

**Here's chapter 23!!!!!!**

**Only 5 more chapters left!!!!**

**DON'T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!!!!**

**{Raelee}**

 


	24. 24: Clear

 

 

 ***** **Pretend** **The** **Feathers** **Is** **Ashes** *****

**Raelee's** **P** **.** **O** **.V**

**As Michonne was driving, I was sitting in the back seat with Jungkook and Carl, as we were going to go to King County, Georgia, where me, Dad, and Carl used to live. I then see this guy with an orange backpack and he saw us and he tried to follow us**

**"Hey! Hey! Slow down! Slow down! Slow ... I'm begging you! No! Please!" He yelled, but we just left him there, because we don't know what he could do. Michonne then tried to around this roadblock, but I felt us stop, and then she tried to go, but all I heard was engine revving and the wheels spinning... indicating that we were stuck 'Shit.' I thought I then see walkers pop up to the windows and I jump a little bit, and I look around and I saw that they were everywhere**

**"Cover your ears." Dad says and we covered our ears as Dad rolled the window on his side and shot a walker**

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**As we killed all the walkers, Dad was looking for something and he found like a cloth type thing out of one of the abandoned cars, from the wreckage**

**"Yeah this'll work." Dad says**

**"Tell me when." Michonne says as she went back into the car, and Me, Dad, Carl, and Jungkook went over to the wheel of the car**

**"Put something under the car like this with a little gravel and sticks. It gives you traction." Dad told Carl**

**"Wouldn't have to do it if she didn't get us stuck." Carl says and I rolled my eyes, god he's such a brat**

**"It was an honest mistake." Dad told him, and he put the cloth under the car wheel**

**"Why'd you let her come? She took you to Woodbury and you said she just split on you. And Oscar died and you guys ..." Carl says, but he got cut off**

**"It wasn't that simple. I asked her to come today. I didn't want to leave her at the prison if I wasn't there, not with Merle. That and we got common interests. For right now, we have the same problems. So maybe we can work on them together." Dad told him**

**"Just for right now?" Carl asked him and he nodded**

**"Yeah, just for right now." Dad says, and then we hear a voice screaming and we look over and it's the same guy we passed**

**"Hey! Help me! I'm begging you! Don't leave! Please! Hey! Don't leave! Please!" He yells and we stood up and I tap the hood of the car, and Michonne drives over the cloth getting the wheel unstuck**

**"Let's go." I say and we get back into the car ignoring the mans screams for us to stop and wait**

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We stop at the police station in the town, so we can look around to see if there is anything that we can use or something along those lines. We walk in the station and we went to the back where the guns and stuff were, and it was all empty... like everything was gone**

**"Damn it!" Dad exclaimed**

**"You got any other police stations in town?" Michonne asked an Dad sighed**

**"I was the police here. Me and a few other guys. It ain't a big town. There's other places to check. May not have as many guns as were in here, but ..." Dad says but Jungkook him off**

**"We need as many guns as were in here. Ammo, too." Jungkook says**

**"Yeah, we do. But right now, I only got a line on a couple. There's a few places out on the main street ... bars, a liquor store. Owners had a gun or two behind the counter that people didn't know about. I did. I signed the permits. They might still be there. Do you have a problem with that approach?" Dad says and he walked over to Jungkook and Jungkook sighed and shook his head**

**"No, Rick. I don't have a problem." Jungkook told Dad**

**\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**As we were now walking outside, we walked past this arch, but I stopped as I saw the pile of burnt bodies / walkers, and I saw the ashes flying around us, and Jungkook was looking around the air, as he had his hand out and the ashes were touching his hand as they fell and I sigh, and I looked down at the ground, and I then felt my arm being pulled and I looked up and it was Jungkook, with a concerning look on his face, and a look of worry in his eyes,**

**"Come on." He whispered and I nodded and I followed Carl, Dad, and Michonne, and where they are stopped it looks like the streets of my old home, was made into a war zone**

**"It looks like someone's already make this theirs." Michonne says**

**"Doesn't mean they found what we're looking for. Couple of the places are just up ahead. Let's get in and get the hell out of here. There. Tyrell's. A shotgun and two handguns. License issued to Tyrell Debbs." Dad says as we duck under the barbed wire so we can get in, and I turn around to see a walker, and I pull out my knife, and I went to kill it, but Dad pulled me back "Wait. She'll get caught." Dad says and then all of a sudden the walker gets shot down and I turn around and I see this guy on the roof with a sniper rifle**

**"Hands!" He yelled and we raised our hands up "Now you drop what you got and you go. Your guns, your shoes, and that sword. All of it. 10 seconds." He says**

**"Run for the car." Dad told me, Carl, and Jungkook**

**"10!" The guy started counting down**

**"Dad." I whisper  
**

**"We need that rifle." Michonne whispered**

**"9! 8!" The guy counted down again**

**"I think I can get up there." Michonne says**

**"7! 6!" The guy yelled**

**"Carl, Raelee, go." Dad says to me and Carl, and Dad and Jungkook started shooting at the guy, and me and Carl ran for the car**

**"Ugh, I can't just sit here." Carl says and he ran after Dad, Jungkook and the guy**

**"Carl! Carl! Ugh, dammit!" I yell and I ran after him, and I saw that the guy was gonna shoot at Dad who was behind a barrel and he shot the guy down and I widened my eyes**

**"You okay?" Jungkook asked me and I nodded**

**"Yeah." I say to him**

**"I told you to run for the car. I didn't want you to have to do that." Dad told Carl**

**"I had to." Carl told him, and Dad bent down and punched the guys chest and I heard a sound, and I knew he was wearing armor**

**"He's wearing body armor. He's alive." Dad says**

**"Do we care?" Michonne asked and Dad took of his mask, and Dad looked like he just saw a ghost... maybe he knows him**

**"Yeah." Dad says**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Carl, Rae, and Jungkook, watch that wire." Dad says as we were walking up the steps and we step over the wire and we walk into the room and it was full with guns and ammo, but this wasn't even half of what was in the police station**

**"I showed him that weapons locker last year." Dad says**

**"And it had all this?" Jungkook says  
**

**"No, not even half. He's been busy." Dad told Jungkook and Michonne and Dad put him on the cot, and the first thing that me and Carl do, is put some boxes of ammo, and guns into a bag, and we did that for a couple of minutes until Dad speaks up "No. We're gonna wait for him to wake up. Make sure he's okay." Dad says and I was confused**

**"He tried to kill us." I say to him**

**"He told us to go. He didn't know who we were." Dad says and I sigh**

**"He tried to kill us and we didn't leave him for the walkers. He's had a good day. He doesn't need half of these guns. We do." Michonne says**

**"We're waiting for him to wake up. That's it." Dad says**

**"Rick, have you taken a look around this place? The axe, the spikes, the walls." Jungkook says and Dad looked over at Jungkook**

**"You think he's crazy, Jungkook?" Dad asked and Jungkook shook his head**

**"No. I think he's dangerous." Jungkook told him**

**"I know him." Dad told him**

**"He wasn't like this then." Michonne says to him**

**"We're gonna wait for him to wake up." Dad says** **and he went over and zipped tied him, and I look over to see Carl walk in to another room, and I saw there was a map and it was our neighborhood, and I saw that our house got burnt out and taken from... so it's all gone**

**"What do you see?" Dad asked**

**"It's our neighborhood. It's gone." Carl told him**

**"Is that why you wanted to come? To see the house?" Dad asked and Carl stood silent "Carl." Dad says**

**"I just wanted to come." Carl told Dad, and I then hear crunching and I look over to Jungkook and Michonne eating his food and I rolled my eyes**

**"We're eating his food now?" I ask and Michonne and Jungkook shrugged**

**"The mat said 'Welcome.'" Jungkook says with his mouth full and I groan, and I then see Carl walk over to us**

**"I'm going on a run." Carl says**

**"Where?" Dad asked**

**"I thought maybe the one thing people didn't loot was cribs and there's that baby place that Mom's friend Sara ran. It's just around the corner." Carl says**

**"Carl-" Dad started but Carl cut him off**

**"Dad, it's just around the corner. And there's all those walker traps." Carl told him**

**"You're gonna need some help carrying the box." Michonne says and Carl looked at her**

**"What?" Carl asked her**

**"If you're gonna get a crib, you have to get the box. It's big and heavy. You're gonna need help carrying the box. You are getting a crib, right?" She says**

**"That's what I said." Carl says**

**"Then I'll go with him." Michonne says**

**"Me and Jungkook will go too, in case things get pretty hairy down there, and me and Jungkook were gonna look for some stuff for Marissa." I say to them**

**"Right there, that's the deal. You get into trouble, you holler, okay? I'll hear it from here." Dad says**

**"Yeah." We say and we walk out of the apartment with Michonne following us**

**"You don't have to come with us. We can handle it." Carl told Michonne**

**"I told your dad I'd help you guys." Michonne says to Carl**

**"Yeah, okay." Carl says and I look over and I see a walker "Guess we should take care of that." Carl told Michonne and Michonne went over to kill it, and me, Jungkook, and Carl started to walk off to our destination, until we were stopped by Michonne**

**"What the hell was that?" She asked and Carl sighed**

**"We want to do this on our own." Carl told her and we started walking again and Michonne stopped us again**

**"You guys just passed the baby place." Michonne told us and we turned around to her**

**"I'm getting Judith something else first, okay?" Carl told her and we started walking again**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We made it to the King County Cafe, where there was a picture of me, Dad, Mom, and Carl hung up on one of the walls, and I wipe away the dust and smog off the window, and I saw there was walkers... who looked like they were dead, but who knows, and Carl was about to open the door until Michonne pulled his arm away, and he started walking away from the cafe, and I looked at Jungkook and he shrugged and I sighed, and me and him followed Michonne and Carl**

**"You think I was gonna let you go in there?" Michonne asked him**

**"I just think it's none of your business. You don't know me. You don't know my sister You don't know my dad." Carl says and I scoff, don't bring my name into this you little brat**

**"I came out here to help." She told him**

**"You came out here for common interests. We have the same enemy and the same problem. And that's why you're here. That's it. This is important. I'm going to do this. And I know how I can. You can't stop me." Carl says and I widened my eyes, what a little brat, and he started to walk off again until Michonne stopped him again**

**"Psst. I can't stop you. But you can't stop me from helping you." She says and I sigh**

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I open the door, while I held the bell on it, and Jungkook rolled a skateboard with a rat in a cage on it, and Carl rolled another one in, and the rats were squeaking and that got the attention of the walkers, and me, Michonne, Carl, and Jungkook sneaked inside, making sure to sneak past the walkers that were trying to get at the rats in the cage, and I climbed on the bar, being as careful as I can, trying to fall off, and alert any walkers, and I grabbed the picture, then all of a sudden a walker grabbed my leg, and I tensed up, and Michonne stuck her sword through it's head, without grabbing any walkers attention, and I felt my body untense**

**"Let's get out of here." I mouth and they nodded and I got down from the bar, and we went to sneak out again, until a rat came by us and it was squeaking, and I widened my eyes, as walkers came walking over to us, and Jungkook pulled me back, and we started to run the other direction, we went over to the kitchen, and a walker came out of it, and I shot it in the head, and then another one came out**

**"Raelee, go!" Michonne yelled, and me, Carl, and Jungkook ran around to the other side and out the door, but Carl dropped the picture before we ran out**

**"No!" Carl exclaimed, and Michonne ran out and shut the door**

**"I've got to go back in." Carl says**

**"Where is it?" Michonne asked**

**"We have to go back. We have to. I have to. I think it's the only one left!" Carl yelled and Michonne was silent and he sighed "Fine." Carl mutters and he was about to go back in until I held him back**

**"Not like this." I say to him**

**"I don't know you. I get that. But can you do something for me? Wait here." Michonne says**

**"But I can help-" He says until Jungkook cuts him off, by going in front of him**

**"No. And no more bullshit. We wait here, and let Michonne get it. That's how we get it done." He says to him, and I was surprised that Jungkook said that to Carl, since Jungkook never snapped at Carl before, to be honest it's kinda hot, and I saw that Carl nods at him, and I look at Michonne and nodded and Michonne left while Carl held on to the door, so the walkers wouldn't come out, and we stood there for a minute or so until Michonne came back**

**"Hey." She says and she gave the picture to Carl**

**"I just ... I just thought Judith should ... should know what her mom looked like. Thank you." Carl told her and we started walking away from the cafe**

**"I was gonna go back in anyway. I just couldn't leave this behind. It's just too damn gorgeous." She says as she held up an abstract cat sculpture and I laugh**

**"Okay, then." I say**

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**While Michonne and Carl got a crib, me and Jungkook went to the bookstore, that was not far from the baby place, and we started to look for some books for Marissa, since she mentioned that she loved to read and such, and as we carried the books in our bags, I saw Carl and Michonne carrying the crib, and I saw Dad outside as well**

**"Hey. I was just about to look for you guys." Dad says and I sigh**

**"Sorry, got caught up." Jungkook say to him**

**"It's all right. You're here now." Dad told him, and I saw there was blood on his shirt and he looked at it and shook his head "Oh, it's nothing." He told me, and I took the gun bag from his hand, since I didn't have much to carry "Thank you." He thanked me and I nodded and I  went underneath the barbed wire**

**"He's okay?" Michonne asked talking about Morgan, as Dad, Jungkook, Carl, and her went under the barbed wire also**

**"No, he's not." Dad told her**

**"Wait." Carl says to Michonne and she stopped "Hey." Carl called out to Morgan**

**"Carl." I say**

**"Morgan." Carl called out again and Morgan looked over at him "I had to shoot you. You know I had to, right? I'm sorry." Carl apologized and Morgan walked over to him  
**

**"Hey, son. Don't ever be sorry." Morgan told him and I sighed**

**"Let's go, guys." I say and we walked over to the car, and I helped Carl and Michonne get the crib in the trunk of the car**

**"Everything okay with her?" Dad asked Carl**

**"I think she might be one of us." Carl says and I widened my eyes**

**"What?" Dad asked and I smile**

**"Everything went okay, Dad." I say for Carl and he smiled softly**

**"Hop in. I'll throw this in the back." Dad told me and Carl we nodded and we went inside the car, and I saw Dad and Michonne get in the car very shortly after, and we started to drive back to the prison and I kept looking out the window, with my head against the glass, and I looked over to see the guy that tried to stop us... dead and ripped apart but I saw his backpack, which was clean and usable**

**"Michonne, back up." I say and she looks over**

**"For what?" She asked**

**"The backpack." I say and she nods and she backed up and Carl opened up his door and grabbed the backpack and when he closed the door, Michonne started driving again, and I sighed, we might oh we might just be ready for this fight. I heard that Dad is going to be meeting with governor, and me and Jungkook are going to go as well, ugh well that is gonna be a fun trip!**

**A/N**

**Here's chapter 24!!!!!!!**

**Only 4 more chapters left!!!**

**DON'T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!!!!!!!**

**{RAELEE}**


	25. 25: Arrow On The Doorpost

 

 

 **Raelee's** **P** **.** **O** **.V**

**I drive to this really sketchy spot that Dad and the governor was supposed to meet at, and let me tell you something, I don't like this, not one fucking bit! I get out of the car with Jungkook following me and I saw Daryl get off his motorcycle, and Dad get out of the car he was with Hershel in, and I pull out my gun and I turned to Jungkook**

**"Jungkook, stay here with Hershel, if something happens, I'll yell for you, okay?" I tell him and he nods and I kissed him deeply "I love you." I whisper when we pull away**

**"I love you too." He whispered back, and I jogged after Dad and Daryl with my gun up, to make sure, that there was no walkers or no people about to jump out at us, and we ran all the way until we saw this barn and the door was open and Dad walked in and I saw the governor walk in and I saw an eye patch on his left eye, and I grimace 'Fucking creep!' I thought**

**"We have a lot to talk about." Governor says**

**"You attacked us. Makes things pretty clear." Dad told him**

**"I was trying to make things clear. I could have killed you all. I didn't." Governor told him and I rolled my eyes**

**"And here we are." Dad told him**

**"I'm gonna remove my weapon. Show that I mean to negotiate in good faith. I'd like you to do the same." Governor says and Daryl taps me on the shoulder and I look over at him**

**"Come on, lets get back to Hershel and Jungkook." He whispered and I nodded and me and him walked back, and I see Hershel and Jungkook drive up to us, and Jungkook gets out of the car**

**"He's already in there. Sat down with Rick." Daryl told Hershel**

**"Me and Jungkook, don't see any cars." Hershel says**

**"It don't feel right. Keep it running." I say, and I then see a car approaching**

**"Heads up." Daryl says as he tapped on the hood of the car, and me and Jungkook raised our guns, as I saw the guy who held us captured... also pointed a gun at me, Martinez, a guy with glasses, who I've never seen before, and Andrea**

**"What the hell? Why's your boy already in there?" I ask her**

**"He's here?" She asked and I nodded**

**"Yup." Daryl says and she sighed and walked inside the barn, and it was quiet until Hershel spoke up**

**"Maybe I should go inside." Hershel says**

**"The Governor thought it best if he and Rick spoke privately." The guy with glasses says and I snicker**

**"Who the hell are you?" I ask him and he looked over at me**

**"Milton Mamet." He says and Daryl scoffed**

**"Great. He brought his butler." Daryl says and I snicker**

**"I'm his advisor." Milton says**

**"What kind of advice?" Jungkook asked**

**"Planning. Biters. Uh, you know, I'm sorry. I don't feel like I need to explain myself to the Asian kid." He told Jungkook and I widened my eyes**

**"You better watch your mouth, sunshine." Daryl says defending Jungkook, as I saw he had this angry... no beyond angry, pissed off look on his face**

**"Look, if you and I are gonna be out here pointing guns at each other all day, do me a favor, shut your mouth." Martinez says and I scoff**

**"Oh, I'll shut it for you." I say and I went up to him**

**"We don't need this. If all goes south in there, we'll be at each other's throats soon enough." Hershel says and I groan and I walk away from him**

**Marissa's P.O.V**

**As we were getting ready for the fight, I was putting bullets in my chamber of my gun, so I can he officially ready for this fight**

**"Carl, come here. You stash these at the loading dock. All right?" Glenn told Carl as he gave him ammo and he looked over at Beth, and gave her ammo "Beth, put more up on the catwalk. If anyone gets pinned down, we need to make sure that they have plenty of ammo. I'll go work on the cage outside." Glenn continued**

**"What we should be doing is loading some of this firepower in a truck and paying a visit to the Governor. We know where he is right now." Merle says and I look over at him**

**"Are you suggesting that we just go in and kill him?" Jimin asked**

**"Yeah, I am." Merle told him**

**"We told Rick, Daryl, and Raelee that we'd stay put." I say to him**

**"The three of them are right in the middle of it. No idea we're coming. They could get taken hostage or killed. A thousand things could go wrong." Namjoon told him**

**"And they will." Merle says and Carl looked over at him**

**"My dad can take care of himself." Carl says to him and he started to walk off**

**"Sorry, son, but your dad's head could be on a pike real soon." Merle told him and I widened my eyes**

**"Don't say that to him." Yoongi demanded**

**"It's not the right move. Not now. Can't take the risk of putting them in the crossfire. That's my decision. It's final." Glenn says and walked off and I sighed and I turn around to him**

**"Do you have to be such a dick, all the time?" I ask and I walk away before he can answer my question**

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Raelee's P.O.V**

**Andrea got kicked out and it's been a while, and I was pacing back and forth out of frustration, and anxiety, which Jungkook took notice of, and he sighed and he grabbed my arms and put his arms around my waist, as a way to calm me down**

**"There's no reason not to use this time we have together to explore the issues ourselves." Milton says**

**"Boss said sit tight and shut up." Martinez says**

**"Don't you mean the Governor?" Daryl asked him**

**"It's a good thing they're sitting down, especially after what happened. They're gonna work it out. Nobody wants another battle." Milton says and I scoff**

**"I wouldn't exactly call it a battle." I say to him**

**"I would call it a battle and I did. I recorded it." Milton says holding up a book and I was confused**

**"For what?" Daryl asked**

**"Somebody's got to keep a record of what we've gone through. It'll be a part of our history." Milton told Daryl**

**"That makes sense." Hershel says and I think that made Milton happy**

**"I've got dozens of interviews--" Milton says but he got cut off by walkers growling, and Jungkook let go of me, and Daryl, Martinez, Andrea, and I went over to see, and I saw there was about maybe half a dozen walkers, and Daryl was about to shoot his arrow at it, but he stopped so he can let Martinez do it**

**"After you." Daryl says**

**"No way. You first." Martinez says and I rolled my eyes and I got out my knife and I ran up to the walker and stabbed it in the eye "Pussy." Martinez told Daryl, and then they this competition to see who can kill walkers the best, and I thought they were a bunch of dumbasses**

**"Let 'em be." Andrea says and I nodded and I walked back over to Jungkook**

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Marissa's P.O.V**

**I walked back in the cell to see Merle packing a bag with guns, and Glenn and Maggie walked in after me, what the hell is he trying to do? Put Raelee in danger?**

**"Hey, you're not going." Glenn told him**

**"I don't need permission." Merle says**

**"I can't let you." Glenn says  
**

**"You can't stop me." Merle told him**

**"If you're gonna live here with us, it's gonna be on our terms." Maggie says and I see Michonne, Tae, Jimin, Jin, and Yoongi walk in**

**"If Michonne can do it, why can't you?" I ask him and he exploded**

**"'Cause it's my brother out there, that's why. What's the matter with y'all?" Merle asked and Merle went over to the door, but Yoongi stood in front of him**

**"We're not gonna let you put them in danger." Yoongi says and Merle looks over at Yoongi**

**"Nut up already, boy. This guy cops a feel of your brother's woman and you pussy out like this?" He asked "Get out of my way." He told Yoongi**

**"No." Yoongi says and then they started fighting, and Maggie and Glenn went over to help Yoongi, so Merle doesn't stab him in the eye, with his blade, but I just had enough of this shit, so I get out my gun and I shot it up in the air**

**"Enough!" I yell and that got their attention**

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Raelee's P.O.V**

**I see Dad and the governor walk out of the barn and I was really confused by this action. Are they done? Did they settle it? Are we going to war? What the hell is happening? Then the governor gets inside the truck, and Dad gets inside the car, and me and Jungkook took it as a sign to get inside our car, and we drove off in the opposite directions.**

**We made it back to the prison, and we walked inside the cell block and everyone was pretty confused on what was happening, and to be honest so was I, because Dad or Daryl nor Hershel didn't say anything on the way up to the cell block**

**"So, I met this Governor. Sat with him for quite a while." Dad says**

**"Just the two of you?" Merle asked and Dad nodded "Should've gone when we had the chance, bro." He told Glenn and was about to walk off until Dad spoke up  
**

**"He wants the prison. He wants us gone. Dead. He wants us dead for what we did to Woodbury. We're going to war."  Dad says and I widened my eyes and he walked off... War?!**

**A/N**

**Here's chapter 25!!!!!**

**Shorter chapter!!**

**But the next chapter is going to be really short!!!!!!**

**DON'T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!!!!!!!!**

**{RAELEE}**


	26. 26: This Sorrowful Life

 

 

 **Raelee's** **P** **.** **O** **.V**

**"Are you serious, Dad?" I ask my father, after the news I just heard from him, and I looked over at Jungkook and he looked mad as hell.**

**"It's the only way, Raelee. No one else knows." He told me and I scoff, yeah he just happened to mention it 2 days later, what the hell! I'm sick and tired of the secrets and the lies that my dad has been keeping. First he kept all of us being infected a secret, then he kept him killing, Shane a secret, and now this? I mean, I'm officially sick of it!**

**"You gonna tell him?" Jungkook asked Dad**

**"Not till after. We have to do it today. It has to be quiet." Dad told Jungkook**

**"You got a plan?" Daryl asked**

**"We tell her we need to talk. Away from the others." Dad told Daryl**

**"This just ain't us, Rick." Jungkook told Dad**

**"No. No, it isn't." I say and I walk away from them, and I hear footsteps following me and I knew it was Hershel and Jungkook "Guys, I just want to be alone right now." I say to them and Jungkook nodded and so did Hershel, as he understood my actions and I walked back inside the cell block, and I went straight to my cell and I laid down on the bed, and I started to think, is this really a good solution?**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------**

**Me, Michonne, Glenn, Yoongi, and Daryl drive back up to the courtyard where we meet Dad, and I sigh, I'm not really in the mood to look at him, but he's my father, I can't hate him forever, you know?**

**"They try to drive up to the gate again, maybe some blown tires will stop them." Glenn says**

**"That's a good idea." Dad says**

**"It was Michonne's." I say and Dad looked over at me**

**"We don't have to win. We just have to make their getting at us more trouble than it's worth." Michonne says, and I see Maggie, Jungkook, Tae, and Carl walk back up with pots and pans in their hands**

**"Let's go." Dad says and they walked back inside the prison**

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I was walking to find Jungkook and I saw Daryl help Jungkook with a gate, and I sigh softly, but I didn't walk up to them, I wanted to know what they had to say to each other**

**"He say he was sorry yet? 'Cause he is. He's gonna make it right. I'm gonna make him. There's got to be a way. Just needs to be a little forgiveness is all." Daryl told Jungkook and Jungkook looked up from what he was doing and sighed and he walked over to him**

**"He tied me to a chair, beat me, and tried to knock out a couple of my teeth. Maybe I could call it even for talking back to him. But he-- he took Raelee to a man who terrorized her, humiliated her. I care more about her than I care about me." Jungkook told him and I sighed, and I see Daryl grab his crossbow and he walked away from him, and Daryl looked at me as he passed**

**"That boy cares about you a lot, more than I've ever seen in this past year." Daryl told me and walked off and I sighed, and I walked over to him and I touched his hand, and he looked over at me, and sighed**

**"You heard everything did you?" He asked me and I nodded**

**"Yeah, but Jungkook, it doesn't matter what you said or what you did at that time, cause I know I care about you too, and I didn't want to see you hurt." I told him, and he grabbed my hand, and I felt something go in it, and I open it and it was a ring, like a wedding ring and I smile, and I look up at him and he was smiling softly "Yes." I say and I kiss him and he kisses me gently but passionately... when the world was still you know the world, I've always wanted to marry the love of my life, and that was Daniel at the time, but now I've realized that Jungkook has taken better care of me in this past year, than Daniel has treated me of being with him for 2 years. I'm lucky to be marrying the love of my life.**

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I see my dad walk over to us, as all of us sat in the courtyard, and I felt myself shiver a little bit, since it was getting cold, and Jungkook wrapped his arm around me and I leaned into him and I smiled softly**

**"When I met with the Governor, he offered me a deal. He said-- he said he would leave us alone if I gave him Michonne. And I was gonna do that... to keep us safe. I changed my mind. But now Merle took Michonne to fulfill the deal and Daryl went to stop him and I don't know if it's too late. I was wrong not to tell you. And I'm sorry. What I said last year, that first night after the farm... it can't be like that. It can't. What we do, what we're willing to do, who we are, it's not my call. It can't be. I couldn't sacrifice one of us for the greater good because we are the greater good. We're the reason we're still here, not me. This is life and death. How you live... how you die-- it isn't up to me. I'm not your Governor. We choose to go. We choose to stay. We stick together. We vote. We can stay and we can fight or we can go." Dad says and we all looked at each other, and I then stood up from my spot**

**"I vote, we stay and we fight, I've grown a lot in this past year or two. I'm sick and tired of running. I ran away from the person I loved the most, when I didn't tell him, I got scratched by a walker. So, I'm staying." I say**

**"Well, if you're staying then, we're all staying." Marissa says and I sigh and I nodded and I look over Dad**

**"We're staying." I say to him and he nods and he walked off and I sigh, well I guess we're staying in this fight.**

**A/N**

**Here's chapter 26!!!!**

**I took out the original chapter 26, which was 'Prey' since I didn't know what to write on that chapter, and I really didn't have a plot for that chapter!**

**But anywayyyy Rae and Jungkook are engaged now!! WOOOOO!!!**

**But there is also one more chapter left!!!!!**

**DON'T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!!!!**

**{RAELEE}**  


	27. 27: Welcome To The Tombs

 

 

**Raelee's** **P** **.** **O** **.V**

**I was packing up my stuff and I put them in the bag, and I felt something metal and cold in it, and I pulled it out to see it was my necklace, that my mom had given me when I was very young, and I open it up and I saw it was a picture of me, mom, dad, and Carl, and I sigh and smile softly, I wish I could've just said goodbye to her, I wish that our relationship was different over the past year of being on the road, and her being pregnant with Judith, if only it was different... oh if only. I put the necklace on, and I grab my bag, and I walk out of the prison and I put my stuff in the back of the car, and I see Carl walk out as well, and Dad grabbed his arm**

**"Carl-" He says but Carl pushed himself out of Dad's grip and I was shocked, he never did that to Dad before, that's when I knew he was beyond really pissed off, he was furious, that he couldn't stay here and help fight, but Jungkook is going with them too, and he's not putting up any fight. I then see Hoseok walk up to me**

**"I've never seen him this mad. Even with Lori. He just shut down." Hoseok told him and I sighed to myself**

**"He's still a kid. It's easy to forget." I say to him and I see Marissa walk up to Daryl, who was in a somber state, after Merle's death**

**"You know, Merle never did nothing like that his whole life." Daryl says and Marissa sighed**

**"He gave us a chance." She says and she held her hand out and she helped him off of the ground and I smile softly**

**"We're ready." Jungkook says and I look over at him and I walked over to him and I kissed him, like it might be our last time seeing each other**

**"You be careful out there." I tell him**

**"You be careful in here." He says and I smile**

**"I got, Yoongi, Namjoon, Jin, and Jimin, to keep me safe, I'll be fine." I tell him and he smiles and he kissed me again, and him, Hoseok, Tae, Carl, Marissa, Beth, and Hershel, get in the two cars and they drove off from the prison, and I sigh to myself**

**"Don't worry, Rae, he's gonna be fine." Yoongi says, as he puts his hand on my shoulder and I nodded, and I touched his hand that was on my shoulder.... I hope Yoongi's right.**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We heard the explosions and the gunfire, indicating that we were here, and I sigh softly, me, Glenn, and Maggie were wearing the body armor as he were hiding, while Yoongi, Jin, and Jimin were in the tombs. When I didn't hear the gunshots anymore, I knew for sure that they went inside the prison.... I hope to god this works, cause this is our only shot to do this.**

**"Rae, they're in the tombs." I hear Yoongi say through the walkie-talkie, and I smirk**

**"Now, Yoongi." I say and I then hear more explosions from the flash bangs, and that set off the alarms of the prison and I smirk again, as I heard more and more gunshots, and I saw some people run out of Cell Block 'C' and I look over at Glenn and Maggie and nodded "Now." I say**

**"Get the hell out of here!" Glenn yells as me, him, and Maggie shoot at them, so they would leave**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Marissa's P.O.V**

**We've hid the two cars with plants, as we were hiding in the woods, and I was pacing back and forth as I've began to get worried, because I heard the explosions and the gunshots, indicating that the people from Woodbury are there, and I looked over at Tae, Jungkook, and Hoseok and they looked worried too, I'm worried for Jin, Jungkook's worried for Rae, and Hoseok, and Tae are worried for their brothers, but they're gonna be okay, I'm sure of it. I then hear more gunshots and Glenn's scream and I knew that they were okay, and I sighed**

**"I should be there." Carl says and I rolled my eyes, I wanted to stay and help too, but Jin told me 'no', cause he wants me safe, and I get that.**

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Raelee's P.O.V**

**As I was shooting at some of the Woodbury people, I nearly get shot, so I ducked down behind cover and I grit my teeth together out of frustration, why won't these assholes just leave, as they can see we're putting up a fight? I see the governor and the rest of his people get to their cars and truck, but me, Glenn, and Maggie still kept shooting at them, until I finally see that they had finally left, and I sigh, oh my god. I stood up from cover, and so did Glenn and Maggie**

**"We did it?" Maggie asked Glenn and Glenn nodded**

**"We did it." Glenn told her and I smile "Come on down." Glenn continued and I sigh**

**"I'm gonna go, get Yoongi, and the rest." I say and they nodded and I went down and I went over to the cell block so I can get Yoongi and the rest of the boys... I wonder how Jungkook's doing right now.**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Marissa's P.O.V**

**I think they did it. I think they actually did it. I don't hear any gunshots anymore, but I shouldn't feel too lucky yet, we got to make it back to the prison. I then see this kid, that's probably one of the governors people run up to us, and me, Hoseok, Tae, Carl, Jungkook, and Hershel raised our guns on him**

**"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Don't shoot." The boy says**

**"Drop the weapon son." Hershel says and the boy nodded**

**"Sure. Here, take it." The boy says and he was putting his gun down slowly... well he was until Carl shot him, and that made all of us a little shocked and little spooked... what the hell was that?! Carl, didn't even have to kill that boy, he was putting his weapon down!**

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Raelee's P.O.V**

**Dad, Daryl, Michonne, Carol, Yoongi, Jin, Namjoon, Me, and Jimin walked over Glenn and Maggie who were standing at where the gates used to be, since the governor smashed them with that truck of theirs**

**"We did it. We drove them out." Dad says**

**"We should go after them." Jin says**

**"We should finish it." Namjoon says after Jin and Daryl nodded, and Maggie shook her head**

**"It is finished. Didn't you see them hightail it out of here?" Maggie asked**

**"They could regroup." Michonne says and Jimin nodded**

**"She's right. We can't take the chance. He's not gonna stop." Jimin says  
**

**"They're right. We can't keep living like this." Carol says**

**"So we take the fight back to Woodbury. We barely made it back last time." I say**

**"I don't care." Daryl says basically agreeing with me and I sigh**

**"Yeah." Dad says**

**"Let's go check on the others." Yoongi says and we nodded and we went back into the prison, and I saw Jungkook and I ran over to him and hugged him tightly**

**"Thank god, you're okay." I whisper in his ear and he nods**

**"Same with you." He says**

**"Dad, I'm coming to Woodbury." Carl says and I look over at him**

**"Carl-" Dad says but Carl cuts him off**

**"Dad, I did my job out there. Just like all of you. Took out one of the Governor's soldiers." Carl says and I widened my eyes, Carl killed somebody?**

**"One of his soldiers? A kid running away? He stumbled across us." Marissa says and I looked over at her, what the hell happened**

**"No, he drew on us." Carl told her and I was just honestly confused**

**"I'm sorry you had to do that." Dad told Carl**

**"It's what I was there for. I'm going with you." Carl says and walked away from him**

**"That kid was scared. He was handing his gun over." Jungkook says and Dad looked over at him**

**"He said he drew. Carl said it was in defense." Dad says**

**"I was there. He didn't have to shoot. He had every reason not to ..." Marissa says and Dad looked over at her**

**"Maybe it looked like that to you, Marissa ..." Dad says but Marissa cut him off**

**"Rick! We're telling you he gunned that kid down." Marissa told him and I felt something drop in my stomach, like it was a bomb or something... my little brother killed someone, who was putting his gun down?**

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**So, Glenn, Maggie, Marissa, and the boys (minus Jungkook) are staying at the prison, and I look over and I saw Dad talking with Carl, and I sighed, I'm still kinda shocked about hearing what Carl did to that boy.**

**"Rick, we're staying. We don't know where the Governor is. If he comes back, we'll hold him off." Glenn says to Dad and I sigh**

**"Just the five of us? Alright." Daryl says**

**"I appreciate you staying." Dad told the rest and they nodded**

**"Of course." Yoongi says and we get inside the car, and Daryl gets on his motorcycle and we drove out of the prison so we can get to Woodbury**

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We had a little roadblock, and I saw it was all the governors people, but dead and as walkers, what the hell happened here? I pull out my knife and I stab a few walkers, while Daryl, Jungkook, Michonne, and Dad do the same thing and I then heard a bang against a window and I jump back, and Dad pulled out his gun, and I open the door and I let the woman out, she could help us get to Woodbury**

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We made it to Woodbury with Karen leading the way, well until a gunshot fire off and shattered a pot next to us, and we shot at each other for a few seconds until Karen yelled**

**"Tyreese! It's me! Don't ..." She yelled and Dad pulled her down**

**"Karen! Karen, are you okay?" Tyreese asked and Karen stood up with her hands up**

**"I'm fine!" She says**

**"Where's the governor?" Tyreese asked**

**"He fired on everyone. He killed them all." Karen told him**

**"Why are you with them?" Tyreese asked her**

**"They saved me!" She exclaims**

**"We're coming out!" Dad yelled and we all looked at him "We're coming out." He says again and we came out with our hands up and we walked over to the gate and we saw Tyreese and Sasha open the gate and meet us here**

**"What are you doing here?" Tyreese asked**

**"We were coming to finish this until we saw what the Governor did." I say to him**

**"He ... he killed them?" Tyreese asked and we nodded**

**"Yeah. Karen told us Andrea hopped the wall going for the prison. She never made it. She might be here." Jungkook says**

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We went into the room, where me, Jungkook, Glenn, and Maggie held, and it just made me sick to my stomach knowing what the governor did to me, but that's not he point, we're looking for Andrea**

**"This is where he had Glenn, Raelee, Jungkook, and Maggie." Dad says**

**"The Governor held people here?" Tyreese asked and I shook my head**

**"He did more than hold them." I say and I saw blood on the floor in front of this door and I widened my eyes and I look over at Dad and Daryl** **"Will you open it?" I ask Dad and he nods and me and Jungkook raised our guns, and Dad counted and opened the door, and I saw a dead walker that turned out to be Milton, but then I see someone's feet**

**"Andrea!" Michonne says and we walk in and we saw Andrea by the wall**

**"I tried to stop them." She says**

**"You're burning up." Michonne told her and Andrea moved her jacket and there was a huge bite mark on her neck and I sigh softly**

**"Judith, Carl, the rest of them..." She says but Dad cut her off**

**"Us. The rest of us." He says**

**"Are they alive?" She asked and Jungkook nodded**

**"Yeah, they're alive." He says to her, and she looks over at Michonne**

**"It's good you found them." She told Michonne and she looked back over at us "No one can make it alone now." She continued**

**"I never could." Daryl says**

**"I just didn't want anyone to die. I can do it myself." She says, talking about ending her own life**

**"No." Michonne disagreed**

**"I have to. While I still can." She told Michonne and Michonne nodded and she looked over Dad "Please? I know how the safety works." She told him and Dad smiled a little bit, and she gave him his gun**

**"Well, I'm not going anywhere." Michonne says, and Andrea looked at me**

**"I tried." She told me**

**"Yeah. You did. You did." I told her, and I stood up and we walked out of the room, and Dad shut the door, so they could have some privacy and it was quiet for a minute until I heard the gunshot and the shell casing hit the floor and I sigh**

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**We made it back to the prison, with the rest of Woodbury, and I get out of the car, and everyone is looking at us with confusion on why these new people getting off of the bus and going into the prison. An angry Carl walks over to me, Dad, and Jungkook all pissed off**

**"What is this?" He asked**

**"They're gonna join us." Dad told him and Carl looked over at the people and back at me and Dad, and just walked off, and I sighed this is a chance for us to rebuild this prison, and start the things that we wanted to start before the prisoners came and ruined it all, mom dying, and the governor... or at least I hope we can do that.**

**A/N**

**Here's chapter 27!!!!!**

**AKA the final chapter!!!!!**

**WOOOOO!**

**Omg took me a year, but I finally finished this book!!!**

**I will start the second book today as well!!!**

**DON'T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**{RAELEE}**


End file.
